Our Professor
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: Our Professor, our leader, our lover, our guiding star...With him by our side, nothing can stop us. Series of fluffy one-shots between M!Byleth and various girls from the game. I do take request!
1. The Professor

**Whats up, long time no see. Not sure if any of my followers are still alive or not but its been quite some time since I've done anything. But with the recently release of Fire Emblem Three houses I just HAD to get back into fanfiction. Especially with all the new waifus, and Bernadetta and Marianne are top tier waifus. This "Story" Is going to be another one of my usual fluff-filled series of oneshots with various girls (Mainly Bernadetta and Marianne). I was really upset by the lack of fanfiction between the girls and Byleth the professor, its like the lack of fanfics for Peri! :( So I've decided to make my own. Onward to glory!**

* * *

She wasn't quite sure why, but she enjoyed spending time around him. Maybe it was his confidence, to stand in front of so many people and speak so modestly, and on the rare occasions he did make a mistake he quickly apologized and went on his way. Not fearing any backlash.

She desired to be like him. But her past had forced her to become the hermit she is now.

A knock on the door snapped her out of thoughts. "W-Who is it?" She nervously called out, sitting on her bed with her hands to her chest. "Its me, Byleth. I was wondering if you were going to spend all day in your room again." His voice had a slight tone of sarcasm, he of course knew the answer and was merely mocking her about it in a kind manner.

She smiled, the Professor would always come by and check on her during weekends. She was the first person he always talked to, and he was always on time. Never missing a moment to hear her voice.

"I uh...I think I'll stay in my room a bit longer! Sorry!" She cried out, ducking underneath her covers. She could hear him sigh softly from the other side of the door. "Very well then, make sure to come out and eat at least" He said before walking away. She screamed into her pillow.

Why was she like this!? She so desperately wanted to spend the whole day with him! But the fear of going outside, it was all to great. That trauma had been implanted into her, what her father did to her as a child will never leave her. And Byleth understood that, He knew her limits yet he also knew when to push her beyond those limits. Such as a professor should do.

She got out of bed and looked in the mirror, her hair a mess. A physical representation of her current mental state. She smoothed what she could before walking over to her desk and resuming the scarf she was knitting. It was going to be cold soon, and she had forgot to bring any winter clothes. Not like she had a chance to bring anything really.

Eventually her mind wandered back to Byleth and she sighed, setting down her needles and thread and resting her head against the desk. "I really wanna see him..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

He was so different from her. Confident, outgoing, good with people and with conversations. What was she? Nothing. Nothing but a burden to anyone who interacted with her. She prayed to the goddess daily to forgive her for everything shes ever done, and to bless those around her. Surely they deserve more then her.

It was at times like these where the loneliness and over bearing inferiority that she spent her free time talking to Dorte. She knew he cared about her and she cared about him. So many others had expressed their concern for her but shes made it her goal to not trouble them.

But that Professor was so persistent.

"Marianne, I thought I'd find you here" His voice caught her by surprise, and she jumped slightly with a small shriek. "Eep! P-Professor! H-Hello...I was just tending to Dorte..." She spoke softly, she did not wish to speak too loud and trouble others.

Byleth smiled, if ever slightly. "You always work so hard in the stables, thank you for that" Marianne shook her head "No...Its nothing really...I enjoy doing it..." She brought her hands together and held them close to her chest as she spoke. "Um...Did you need something, Professor?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I bought you something" He reached into a pouch behind him and pulled out a gray feather that belonged to an owl. She enjoyed these for some reason. "Oh, thank you." She took it from him and held it close. A gift, for her? She was not worthy of such a thing.

She went to go say something but the bell rung, Byleth frowned quite noticeably. "Ah, seems I have to go now. I'll see you in class tomorrow" He said, before walking off. Marianne could only wave. He was so kind to her...

* * *

**Bleh, this was alright. I can't do anything TOO fluffy yet, gotta set it up first. If you wanna send in request then please do so! I love taking request! I hope I'll be shooting these out at a acceptable rate for you guys. I work all day and usually get home late so I don't have a whole lot of time on the PC. Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**


	2. Reunion

**I wish Fire Emblem had a polygamy option. That'd make things a lot more interesting.**

* * *

No. No, no, no!

This can't be happening! Not now, not while everything around her is falling apart, her new life she tried to make here was ruined, destroyed, and now...She couldn't find him.

"Bernie! We need to leave now! Before the enemy gets here!" Dorothea called, she ignored her. He was just in here! But then he ran off when he saw Rhea turn into...A Dragon...And then...He was gone...

A ball of fire exploded next to her and it knocked her to the ground, she was starting to cry, the warm tears slid down her cheeks, carving a path through the dirt that littered them.

She felt someone grab her arm and help her up, for a split second she thought it was him, but the bright blue hair was a complete contrast to the green she sought after.

"Caspar...I can't find him..." She broke down, hugging Caspar and crying into his shoulder. This was chaos. All caused by her former classmate Edelgard...

How could she do this to them? How could she ruin their lives and take away the one thing that made her happy...

* * *

_**5 years later**_

"Has she come out yet?"

"No, I tried to get her out but...This is the worst I've seen.

"Is it because _that's_ today?"

The brunette nodded. Her arms crossed, standing in front of Linhardt in the middle of their camp right outside of Bernadetta's tent It still seemed so surreal, their way of life had been ruined when Edelgard attacked the Monastery, not only did they lose their home but also their beloved Professor. When everyone fled they all tried their best to stick together and stay in high hopes, but it didn't last long.

There were separated from Caspar and Petra a year after the Monastery fell, an ambush caught them by surprise and they lost track of each other. Ferdinand rode off after getting into an argument Dorothea. They expected him to come back but he never did. Now it was just Her, Linhardt and Bernadetta, all three of them being forced to survive in this now chaotic world. Constantly moving and covering their tracks in fear of being spotted by any of the three armies that now patrol the lands.

As far as they were concerned, The Monastery had just become another set of ruins for bandits and thieves to inhabit. Nothing but a shell of its former glory.

What hurt them worse was the loss of their Professor. They never could find the body, and they didn't have time to search either. Edelgard and her army were hellbent on razing the Monastery.

And while all of them were hurt by the loss of the Professor no one took it as hard as Bernadetta did. She and him were close, very close.

She stuck to her introversion ways, always shutting herself away in her tent when she could. Fighting when she had to. She would have ended it all long ago if she didn't lack the conviction to do so.

His face would haunt her dreams, the slight smile he made and the feel of his hand when he ruffled her hair. She could still feel it so vividly and it haunted her. She hated it.

Today she hadn't even moved out of her futon. The moment she woke up her gut sank. She knew what today was, she was dreading it. Hoping she would have been long dead by now before it came. But here she was, and here it is.

The holiday they all agreed to meet back up on five years ago.

Dorothea and Linhardt wanted to go to the Monastery in hope of seeing Caspar, Petra and Ferdinand, even if the chances were slim. And while the thought of seeing those three again excited Bernadetta to some degree she knew deep down that she truly wanted to see the Professor.

"Bernie...Please...I know how you felt about the Professor...I miss him too but..." Dorothea closed her mouth tight quickly, she wanted to say that the Professor may be there seeing as they never found a body...But she knew better then to get her hopes up.

"Dorothea, we're going to be late...If she doesn't want to come, then she doesn't want to come. We can leave her here and be back by tomorrow morning" Linhardt was patient. But he knew how Bernadetta acted, and she wasn't coming out anytime soon.

"I just don't want us to be separated again...I can't lose anyone else Linnie..." Dorothea had started to tear up, her voice sounding croaked.

Suddenly the flap to Bernadettas tent opened, and out stepped the purple-haired recluse. Her head was low.

"I'll go..."

Dorothea smiled and Linhardt did too. They broke down their camp and made their way to the Monastery.

* * *

Walking around the abandoned ruins of what was once their home was heart-breaking. Memories of times long gone kept creeping into her mind and haunting her. She shook her head.

"N-Nevermind I really shouldn't have come. I-I can't do this!" Dorothea and Linhardt stopped and turn.

"Bernie, its okay. We'll be gone before you know it. But we need you to stay vigilant, there are bandits around here" Berndaetta nodded. Clutching her bow close and looking around frantically.

After a few more minutes Linhardt held up a hand and motioned for them to quiet down. "I think I hear something, it sounds like steel on steel"

"You think there's fighting ahead?"

"Could just be the bandits roughing around but..." Linhardt didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. But he couldn't help but be curious and excited. They sneaked over to a pile of rubble and peered over it.

There, they saw their classmates. Caspar, Petra, and Ferdinand fighting bandits with ease. It lifted their spirits. Even Bernadetta's too a little bit. They were on the other side of the bandit encampment however, So getting to them would be no easy task.

Suddenly, she saw it. Her eyes widened and her eyes darted left and right, up and down. There! Again she saw it! A flash of bright green! Was it her eyes playing tricks on her? No, because she saw it again. And then...

She saw him, effortlessly cutting down a bandit. He looked the same the day he disappeared. Those warm eyes, glaring at the enemy.

Her beloved Professor was alive. Her heat fluttered and she leaped over the pile of rubble and made a straight dash towards him.

"Bernie! Wait! Where are you going!?" Dorothea tried to stop her but she was to fast. Dashing straight through the bandit encampment, Linhardt and Dorothea followed close behind her, dispatching of bandits that became alerted to their position. Bernadetta jumped off a barrel and shot an arrow into one that was charging at her. She slid underneath another and shot an arrow into the back of his neck once she was behind him.

Finally, she made it to her professor, running into him and hugging him tight, grabbing his clothes and breathing in deeply his warm, calming smell. Tears began to flow from her cheeks and while she tried to stop it at first she gave in and just let them fall. Sobbing loudly.

"Bernadetta...I can't fight with you like this..." Byleth said, Seteh came up next to him.

"Leave that to us, you worry about your student" He flew away after the others as they fought the remaining bandits.

Bernadetta clutched him tighter, if it was even possible. She wanted to get close to him, she buried her face into his chest, he was alive, his warmth was real.

"Hug me!" She cried out, this took the Professor by surprise.

"Hug you?"

"Yes! Hug me! I need to know you're real!...I need to know I'll be safe around you from now on...I need to know t-that you'll never leave me again" Her sobbing became lighter as she spoke but once she was finished she went back into it.

Byleth smiled, wrapping his arms tight around her, this caused her to sob harder and bury herself even deeper into him.

"I missed you so much, Professor"

"I missed you too, Bernadetta"

* * *

**I think that went well. **


	3. Thunder

**Wow, thats a lot of Followers. I guess the pressure is on. I hope these oneshots suit everyone's desires that they were seeking for in a story like this**

**Sorry for the late upload, I've been busy the past few days. I'll try to upload more frequently.**

* * *

She shot up in bed, panting heavily, drenched in a cold sweat. She looked around the room. A slight feeling of relief descended upon her, although the booming voice of her father echoed in her head.

It was dark, startled awake in the middle of the night by the horrible nightmares that plagued her every now and then. Of her father isolating her in her room and the eternal loneliness she felt. She would die alone, without anyone knowing. Such was a befitting fate to her.

Her eyes eventually adjusted to the dark, she laid back down and attempted to sleep but was too scared to. Afraid of what nightmares may attack her this time.

Could she not catch a break? Even faraway from her father he still haunted her. What he did to her was unforgivable and she wondered if she would have been a different person. She rubbed her arms where the rope used to dig into her skin. The rope that bound her to a wooden chair.

What was the point in all this anyway? She was practically kidnapped and thrown into this place, among various other people who she could not stand up against. They were far more confident and prepared then she was.

But as she laid curled up in a fetal position in her bed, trying to fight back the tears and the burning sensation that crept underneath her eyes, she was reminded of a silver lining. The Professor.

Everything about him was perfect. She knew everyone had their flaws but she couldn't think of one for Byleth. He was strong, confident, smart, handsome...She overheard many of the other female students gossiping about him, overhearing them talking about mysterious and cool he was. She had even walked in on student confessing to him. He politely turned her down.

It had started to rain, but she was unaware. So when a bright flash illuminated her room she only had a brief moment to wonder what it was before a large, roaring thunder strike shook the room. She jumped, landing on the floor and hitting her head against the end table next to her bed. She leaned forward, rubbing the back of her head that she hit against the end table.

Another flash, quickly followed by thunder. Only this one was closer, MUCH closer. The thunder reminded her of when she would lock herself in her room to hide from her father, and he would knock and kick at the door trying to break it down all while screaming and yelling at her through the door.

Another flash, another clap of thunder only this one had more devastating effects. A tree had crashed through her window and destroyed part of her wall, causing rain to began pouring in, and as if that wasn't bad enough the frequency of thunder and lighting had increased. Memories of barricading herself in her room to avoid her fathers senseless wrath and complete disappointment in her all came rushing back.

She screamed back at the thunder, now crying. Curled in a fetal position praying for this all to be a horrible nightmare. Why was the whole world against her? Why was she doomed to never have a happy ending?

She heard someone knocking at her door, among all the chaos she heard it. After a second or two the door flung upon and Byleth scrambled in, his eyes widened at the state of her room and the state of herself.

Like a child she opened up her arms and cried, begging him to come pick her up and save her from this horrible nightmare.

"Professor!" The Professor ran over and scooped her up. Carrying her out of the room, running through the rain and back to his room.

* * *

Byleth lit a candle, setting it on the end table next to her bed. Even though it was small, it provided quite a bit of illumination. The color and feeling it gave off filled Bernadetta with warmth, a sharp contrast to her now ruined safe space.

Byleth, being the ever courteous professor that he was gave Bernadetta his bed while he pulled a futon out from underneath it. Laying it out on the ground. Before he climbed in he smiled at her.

"Try to get some sleep, we can worry about fixing your room tomorrow." He blew out the candle, casting the room into darkness. He turned to leave but Bernadetta reached out and grab the sleeve of his white sleeping gown. She wasn't sure why, but she felt she needed him by her in only for her to truly be safe.

"U-Um sleep with me!" She demanded half-heartedly. Blushing bright red when she realized what she said.

"N-Not like that! I-I mean...Umm..." Byleths warm eyes kept staring at her, emotionless as he listened to her stammer.

"Ahh! Never mind! Goodnight!" She grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head, hoping the Professor would disregard what just happened but a clap of thunder shattered her thin facade.

She pulled the covers down and peaked at the Professor.

"P-Please come lay next to me..." She heard Byleth chuckle softly under his breath. He opened up the covers and she shimmied out of the way a bit to make room for him. He laid down and she immediately realized that this was in fact happening. Her face turned red again and she quickly turned away. Closing her eyes in an attempt to go to sleep quickly. But as if the weather was teasing her, thunder struck again and she cried out in fear, attaching her self to the Professors chest.

"I-I'm sorry Professor...I-Its just...I'm scared of the thunder...It reminds me of my father...and..." The memories came flooding back again and she began to sob gently, Byleth wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Bernadetta selfishly accept it, snuggling close to him and wrapping her arms around his lower back, burying her face into his chest. She eventually fell asleep in his arms. Breathing gently and seeming to be at peace for once.

Byleth smiled and stroked her hair, he felt another presence in the room and he looked at the foot of the bed. Where the small, long-green haired female called Sothis was silently judging him.

"I wonder how you're going to explain this to everybody else." She said. Byleth smiled and shrugged, causing Sothis to sigh.

"You are beyond redemption at this point..." Sothis shook her head before disappearing. Leaving Byleth to fall asleep with his purple-haired student in his arms.

* * *

**Eh, this was alright. I work better with ideas and I was kinda scraping the bottom of the barrel here. Again if you want to request something don't be afraid to! I'm only accepting Bernadetta request at the moment because shes the only character who's support I've maxed out. I'll be maxing out the others though so don't worry! Until next time!**


	4. New Life

**A life after the war one-shot. Requested by numerous people. In my first play through I sided with the church during a black eagle run so Edelgard and Hubert are dead in this one-shot. Enjoy.**

* * *

She didn't deserve this. This happiness, this good ending to what was once a tragic tale of betrayal and loss.

Honestly, there were times she was too afraid to sleep, scared that if she did she would wake up in a tent just like she used to during the 5 years everyone was gone.

She was scared she would never see the Professor again.

Scared of her own thoughts becoming a reality she quickly turned around and looked at the table the Professor was sitting at, letting out a sigh of relief and a smile.

The Professor was deep in thought, shifting through papers and documents. Although the war was won a whole new level of stress descended upon him. The stress of running a kingdom and keeping its subordinates happy. The unification of the Three houses was a joyous occasion but not one without its fair share of problems.

She walked over to him. Setting down a bowl of grapes next to him. "Here you go, Professor. I-I mean B-Byleth..." her face quickly became hot, she could've sworn steam was rising off of her. She wasn't used to calling him by his name, during their wedding when they were doing their vows she accidentally called him "Professor". She wanted to jump out of a window at that moment.

Byleth smiled at her. "Thank you, Bernadetta." He picked up a grape and tossed it into his mouth. Munching happily on it. Bernadetta couldn't help but watch him. This man was her husband. Just thinking about it was enough to make her want to dunk her head into a bucket of cold water.

Their wedding was, awkward for a moment. Which made thinking back on it even more embarrassing, although she must admit seeing the rage fill Byleth's eyes when he met her father was enough to set her heart a flutter. Her father hadn't sent them any letters or anything which was just fine with her.

But wounds like the ones her father caused don't heal so easily. She became what her father wanted her to become. An introverted, stay at home wife. While her husband would go away and travel to different parts of the kingdom she would stay at home and eagerly await his return. She wanted to go with him, but to stand beside him during meetings or when he was giving speeches was a terrifying idea.

But it just made the moments he was home all the more gratifying.

A piece of paper with fancy writing on it was shoved in her face.

"Dorothea and Ferdinand are getting married next week. They've sent out invites to everyone. I was thinking it would be a good chance to see everyone again." Byleth had smiled at her. No doubt the thought of seeing his former students again were exciting. He was eager to see how much they've grown since her's and Byleth's own wedding 3 years ago.

She knew everyone would be coming, even Petra, despite her new duties as a queen.

"I-I was wondering when those two would make it official" Bernadetta had sat across from Byleth at the table. Smiling warmly as she embraced the thought of seeing everyone again. But to be honest she was more then happy with just Byleth.

"They were asking if they could have it hear, at the Monastery. I hope that won't be a problem"

Bernadetta shook her head. She was somewhat used to the Monastery, her home, being filled with people from time to time. It was a important location after all.

Talking about the upcoming wedding of their two close friends brought back memories of her own wedding. Specifically the night of the wedding.

So much passion was exchanged between them, for once in her life she felt safe as she lay underneath him, embraced and connected with Byleth, her beloved husband. Feeling his bare skin against hers was something she would never forget, such an electrifying sensation. She wasn't aware her voice could even get so loud as she had called out his name.

Thinking back on such a steamy night, she had unknowingly began to smile and blush.

"Thinking of something good, Bernadetta?"

His voice snapped her out of her trance, causing her to turn a deep, crimson shade of red.

"I-I-I Have to go!" She bolted from her seat and into their room. Shutting the door behind her, where she flung herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Blyeth couldn't help but chuckle. Somethings would never change. He set about writing a response to Dorothea and Ferdinand, letting them know they'd be happy to host their wedding.

* * *

**BLAAAAHHHHHHHHHH what the hell man, this doesn't feel good, doesn't sound good either. Clearly I've gotten rusty during my long Hiatus I hope you all can forgive me.**

**Also I was eating grapes while writing this.**

**I PROMISE I'll try and make the next one better I'm sorry I butchered the hell out of this. A lot of people are following this story and I have to meet everyone's expectations. I may come back and rewrite this chapter who knows. I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Makeover

**I've been getting spammed by new followers and new favorites notifications all day lol. I gotta make sure I meet everyone's expectations. I've gotten some pretty basic request but I'll get to those after this chapter. Which came to me randomly in the middle of the night. Its based on Dorothea's and Bernadetta's 1st support level convo**

* * *

She enjoyed the greenhouse. Not a lot of people showed up there. Save for the greenhouse keeper who seem rooted to her spot in front of the entrance.

She was picking petals from a flower, with each petal she pulled she would alternate between saying "He likes me" or "He likes me not" When she pulled off the last petal she ended up "He likes me" She froze. Maybe it was just pure chance, there was no way he liked her right? Maybe she should try again. She'd probably get the actual answer this time.

She sighed "I wonder if he likes me"

"You wonder who likes you?"

She jumped and turned around, hiding the flower behind her. Being met with the smiling face of Dorothea.

"Ya got a crush on somebody Bernie? I never thought you would! Tell me, who is it?" Dorothea smiled with excitement. To think a hermit like Bernadetta could potentially have a crush on somebody. She wondered who the lucky male, or female, was.

"I-I don't have a crush on anyone..."

"Oh please, Bernie. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. Depending on who it is I might just help!" Dorothea gave her a gleaming smile.

Help was tempting. Bernadetta was a lost cause when it came to romancing men.

"I-Its...The P-Professor"

Dorothea's smiled faded. Was she joking? Such a taboo choice!

"Ooooh~! Bernie! How unexpected of you, you naughty girl. I suppose that explains why you're grades are better then mine." She giggled.

Bernadetta's face heated up. "N-No its not like that" Dorothea HAD to keep teasing her.

"I'm sure he gives you EXTRA~ lessons after class doesn't he"

Bernadetta's face heated up more. "N-No! H-He doesn't!"

Dorothea figured she should stop there, lest she wants Bernadetta's head to combust.

"Oh, its alright Bernie I'm just teasing you. But the Professor eh? I can see why you like him."

"Y-You can?"

"Oh yeah, he's so mysterious and so polite. You aren't the only one after him if I'm not mistaken. I think I've seen a few others ogling at him from afar" Dorothea chuckled, she had stared at him a few times herself.

Bernadetta pouted, and became a bit depressed. "I-Is that so..."

"Oh, Bernie, don't worry. With my help He'll fall for you in no time!"

"R-Really? You think you can make him...L-Like me?"

Dorothea nodded once again. Her hat shifting forward a bit. "In fact, I got an idea on how can be a little more aggressive"

Bernadetta had begun to listen. Dorothea smiled at her eager face.

"So, first you approach him after class and sit on his desk"

Bernadetta nodded

"then, you lean close to him and whisper..." Dorothea had leaned forward herself to whisper into Bernadetta's ear

"I'd like to have some personal, one on one lessons with you Professor.~"

Bernadetta had turned a bright red "I-I knew you were teasing me!" She pouted and quickly ran off towards the entrance of the greenhouse. Running face first into the chest of the Professor, Who caught her as she stumbled backwards.

"Bernadetta, are you okay?"

The maiden in question stuttered profusely and was practically a human tomato.

"I-I have to go!" She took off running towards her room as Byleth watched bewildered.

Dorothea sighed. "You're never going to win his heart like that Bernie. Looks like I have my work cut out for me~"

* * *

**One week** **later.**

"Y-You're sure this will get him to notice me?"

"Of course! No man can resist a refined look!"

Bernadetta still wasn't so sure. Nobody knew anything about the Professor. What if he wasn't interested in girls at all?

"W-What if he laughs at me?"

Dorothea sighed, this was the 6th concern she had voiced. "He won't laugh at you silly~...I'm not even sure he can laugh to be perfectly honest with you" She muttered that last part to herself.

It had been a week since Dorothea decided to help out Bernadetta in her pursuit for love. She wasn't gonna lie, she had her work cut out for her. Bernadetta was exactly the embodiment of self-confidence.

From the many men she went out with she knew that lots of them enjoyed a beautiful, refined lady. But then again those were typical men.

And the Professor was _anything_ but typical.

Dorothea had smoothed out Bernadetta's hair and put a little blue bow in it. She applied some make up to hide the bags under her eyes and helped smooth out her uniform.

Bernadetta wasn't exactly thrilled to get an image change. She wasn't fond of _any_ change to be exact.

"There we go! All done~" Dorothea clapped her hands together and smiled. Quite pleased with her work. Just at the moment the bell for classes rang and Dorothea grabbed Bernadetta's hand to walk her out her room. But Bernadetta didn't budge.

"Whats wrong?" Dorothea turned towards Bernadetta.

"I-I can't go out like this! Everyone will think I'm weird a-and they'll laugh..."

"I promise you, you're only going to blow everyone away with your beauty. Now come quickly! Or we'll be late!" Dorothea dragged Bernadetta out of her room. Who stuck close to her as they walked towards class. Keeping her head low and trying to ignore all the glances.

Dorothea was right, many of the boys were staring at her now. She over heard them whispering praises. She couldn't help but smile, she helped draw out Bernadetta's inner beauty.

But the main target was in sight. Byleth, their professor, was standing at the front door of the class greeting all the students who walked in. Dorothea walked past him first.

"Morning Dorothea."

"Morning Professor~ Wonderful day today isn't it?" She gave him one of her signature smiles. He nodded and she went inside, taking her seat at her desk and turning around back towards the entrance to watch his interaction with Bernadetta.

"G-Good morning Professor." Bernadetta had her head down when she approached him. But gathered the courage to look him in the eye and give him a simple smile. Byleth nodded to her.

"Good Morning Bernadetta" and that was it. He turned away from her to welcome Petra who came walking up behind her.

Bernadetta was stunned, she wanted to cry. She quickly walked inside and sat at her desk. Which was on the other side of the room. Before Dorothea could get up and go over to her, the Professor had closed the doors and class had begun. She would have to get with her after class.

She tried her best to pay attention, but she couldn't understand what happened. The Professor was oblivious yes, that much was obvious. But surely he would notice a change in one of his students? What if he was actually blind? He would stare off into the distance when he was talking with someone on occasion.

Bernadetta had her head low throughout the entire lesson. Barely taking any notes and barely paying any attention.

Once class was over she quickly rushed to intercept Bernadetta who had begun to make a hasty retreat to her dorm room.

"Ah, ah. Not yet~"

Bernadetta whined. "Why not...He doesn't like my new look...Probably doesn't even see me as anything special." She held her head low.

Dorothea sighed and glanced behind her back into the class room. The Professor was finishing up on paper work and would be alone for a while. Dorothea smirked and gently pushed Bernadetta towards the classroom's entrance.

"Dor-Dorothea?! W-What are you doing?!" Bernadetta had begun to panic, flailing her arms attempting to get free from Dorothea.

"I'm giving you a boost, go up and ask him how you look today, I've learned that most men like him prefer girls who are direct."

Bernadetta shook her head "I-I can't possibly ask him that...That'd be to embarrassing." She covered her face with her hands, hiding her gently red cheeks.

"If you truly wish to win his heart then you have to go beyond you're limits, Bernie. Otherwise he'll never notice you" Dorothea crossed her arms. The Professor was a tough nut to crack, but she could sense that Bernie truly wanted to win over his love.

After pondering for a quick moment and glancing back at the Professor at his desk, then back to the ground. She stared up at Dorothea and nodded "I-I'll do it"

Dorothea smiled and pat her head "Good girl, now go get him!"

Bernadetta nodded and ran off back to the classroom. Dorothea hid at the class room entrance and peeked inside to watch the events unfold.

"H-Hello Professor" Bernadetta approached his desk meekly. The Professor looked up from his writing and stared at her.

"Hello Bernadetta, did you need anything?"

Bernadetta shook her head "N-No not really...Um...uh..." She was beginning to panic.

"Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" The Professor got up and walked around his desk towards her, who backed away quickly.

"N-No! I-I'm fine, haha...Um..." Bernadetta gulped "I-I was wondering, what do you think of my new look?" She grabbed the edges of her skirt and curtsied slightly. Dorothea fist pumped the air. Nice job!

"I don't like it"

If records had existed at the time once would had suddenly scratched to a halt.

Bernadetta's eyes widened "W-What?" Her knees began to grow weak and shake.

Dorothea was even taken aback, she figured the Professor would be a blunt, brutally honest type of guy but to this extent?

"I said I don't like it." He reached out his hand set it on Bernadetta's smoothed out purple hair.

"W-What are yo- ahhh! Stop!"

The Professor had begun to ruffle her hair with his hand, ruining the smoothed out looked Dorothea had worked so hard to achieve. Once her hair was all messy, like it usually was he picked out the bow in it and set it on his desk. He then licked his thumb and wiped away the make up on her face. Once he was done he smiled.

"I prefer you're original look much more"

Dorothea was taken aback again. She was not expecting something like that from the Professor. She figured she should hurry and save Bernadetta lest she combust into flames.

"Oh! Bernie there you are, we were supposed to go shopping today" She quickly ran up behind her and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Professor, me and Bernie here made plans beforehand."

The Professor nodded "I understand, I'll see you two tomorrow" With that their Professor walked out of the classroom.

During their short exchange she noticed someone had been quiet. She turned towards her purple-haired companion who seemed to be unresponsive.

"Um, Bernie? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of her face "Anyone home?...Oh..."

Dorothea stared dumbfounded at Bernadetta, who had passed out while standing.

She had to admit, it was quite the talent.

"Oh, Bernie...What am I going to do with you..."

* * *

**I think that went okay. I'm somewhat proud of this. Heads up I'm going to be away for about three days because I'm going on vacation, when I get back however I'm planning on writing a lemony chapter ;) I've been brainstorming it for days and I think I've got a pretty good idea of what I want it to be. I hope this will suffice until then.**

**Also can you guys give me any tips on what I can improve on in my writing? I always feel like I'm lacking something...**


	6. Gotta tell 'em all

**OH ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!**

**Thanks to my short vacation I had time to think up new ideas and come up with stories based on your guy's request.**

**Just a short one for now. This is Bernadetta and Byleth announcing their marriage to everyone in the Black Eagle house.**

* * *

"Everyone! I-I want to tell everyone!"

This was a shock to Byleth, Bernadetta had never been one to announce something. So the fact that she was practically dragging Byleth through the academy to go tell everyone about their recent engagement had him questioning if he was dreaming.

Dorothea had been the first one they stopped by. Unbeknownst to Byleth she had been supporting Bernadetta's feelings towards him. Constantly giving her tips and setting up situations in which they can run into each other and talk.

Bernadetta had eagerly knocked on Dorothea's door. Byleth and Bernadetta waited in front of it hand in hand, the latter who was out of breath from running.

The door creaked open. "Oh! My two favourite B's, what can I do fo-"

She froze when her eyes locked onto their conjoined hands. Her eyes darted to Bernadetta, then the Byleth, their hands, then back to Bernadetta again.

Bernadetta was the first to break the silence, gasping between words.

"I-I did it, me and the P-Professor are together..."

Dorothea still remained silent, shooting a glance at Byleth. Who simply stared at her with his natural deadpan look, save for a slight smile on his face and just the tiniest hint of a blush.

Bernadetta stared at her breathing heavily, still clearly out of breath. "I-I'm going to go tell the others, b-bye!" She took off running with the Professor in tow.

Dorothea blinked a bit before shutting her down and throwing herself onto her bed and screaming into her pillow.

"She did it! That purple-haired shut-in did it!"

* * *

They ran into Petra on their way to their next target, Bernadetta choked on her words and coughed nervously. Luckily Byleth was able to step in.

"Me and Bernadetta are getting engaged now. I proposed to her not too long ago."

Petra's face lit up and she clapped her hands together smiling.

"I am being happy for you two! If you like, you can have wedding at Brigid!"

Byleth shook his head "Thank you, but we're fine having it here."

Petra nodded, and Bernadetta dragged him off again.

* * *

"Well, it is about time you two made it official" The orange-haired horse rider threw his hands up.

"W-What do you mean" Bernadetta and Byleth included were taken aback. Ferdinand sighed.

"I have been watching you two dance around each other ever since you first locked eyes. It is a joyous thing to see you two finally happy together."

"O-Oh..." Bernadetta blushed and retreated to Byleth's arm, clutching it tightly.

"I suppose this is also a good chance to announce me and Dorothea are also getting engaged..." Ferdinand, scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly.

Bernadetta and Byleth smiled.

"Congratulations...I knew putting you two on stable duty together would eventually lead to this..." Byleth muttered.

Ferdinand tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, me and Bernadetta have to go now"

* * *

"Maybe he's out somewhere?"

The newly engaged couple shrugged. "K-Knock again?"

Byleth raised his fist and knocked on the dorm door. What they got in reply was the sound of something soft hitting it from the other side. Probably a pillow.

"Go away"

They apologized and went on their way. They'd have to tell Linhardt later then.

* * *

"Alright you guys!" The blue-haired warrior pulled both of them into a big hug. Five years ago he probably would have been unable to do such a thing, but he had significantly increased in size during the five years they were apart.

"Ya know Professor, Bernadetta kept coming to me and asking for tips on how to woo guys all the time back during the school days."

The purple-haired female in question blushed. "U-Uh Caspar I don't think you shou-"

"She kept going on, and on about how much she thought about you, I think I heard her sing about you in the green house once."

"C-Caspar..."

"I remember she came to me asking about your favorite color, said she wanted to knit you a scarf. Did she ever end up giving it to you?"

"Grrr, Caspar! I told you never to tell anyone!" Bernadetta took off running, Byleth once again in tow.

* * *

"I'm not sure its very ethical for a Professor to be marrying one of his students." Edelgard stared at Byleth with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"I always knew you were the type to play favorites." Hubert said. "But to think it was to this extent. For shame, Professor."

Bernadetta was hiding behind Byleth's cloak as he scratched the back of his head chuckling nervously. "I have no excuse. I love her." He heard Bernadetta squeak behind him as he said that.

Edelgard smiled. "I'm glad she found someone to confide in...Now thats one less worry for me."

"Be sure to keep it down though, I'm sure such a passionate couple like you two can be quite noisy" Hubert smirked, clearly enjoying seeing the steam rise from Bernadetta's red face.

"W-W-We're not gon-"

"Don't worry, we won't" Byleth smiled. Taking the three of them by surprise, Especially Bernadetta who punched his arm lightly.

Edelgard chuckled lightly "I'm happy for you two."

They were happy as well. Bernadetta finally had someone she could love shamelessly.

It was a happy ending.

* * *

**Anyone good at writing lemons or know anyone who is good? I'm trying to write a passionate sex scene between these two love birds and I want it to be the best.**


	7. Swimming Classes Gone Wrong

**I feel like a support convo between Bernadetta and Marianne would be really interesting. Although I'm sure it'd just be a bunch of apologizing followed by long bouts of awkward silence.**

**Next up is a request for swimming classes.**

* * *

The last thing she expected to be doing today, was wearing a revealing outfit, nearby a lake, with her classmates and Professor, who were also wearing revealing outfits.

She seemed to be the only embarrassed though, everyone else was unfazed by the fact that they were basically showing off their body, and usually she'd be _some what_ fine with being around topless men, so long as they didn't bother her, but now she had to try and focus while her Professor was standing right next to her topless?!

His muscles, while not overly-defined, were definitely noticeable and she couldn't seem to pull her eyes from them. Its like every moment she spends with him she discovers new ways to love him, and to _lust_ after him.

The reason for her predicament was really Seteh's fault.

He was shocked to hear that many of the students did not know how to swim or lacked experience in the task. The Nobles were the ones with the less experience, constantly being doted on and inside of their ivory towers they had little need for knowledge of swimming seeing as how they rarely went near a large, deep body of water.

And Bernadetta, having been locked up inside of a room her whole life, was no exception.

Its not like she didn't mind it, its just she would prefer to wear something less...Revealing...She remained underneath the shade of a tree with her legs to her chest watching everyone swim. They all seemed to be having a good time, the Professor didn't really have a teaching plan so he simply taught those who didn't know how to swim the basics and offered tips to them as they practiced in the water.

Ferdinand and Edelgard picked it up quick and had already begun racing to see who was the fastest. Caspar was the most energetic, swimming here and there and climbing out of the water only to jump into it via a "Cannonball" as he called it, or a simple dive which the Professor had taught him.

Dorothea was doing simple back strokes and had come over several times to try and convince Bernadetta to get in, but that meant getting close to the _shirtless_ Professor, which was sure to make her pass on to the after life. Linhardt had fallen asleep on a rock in the middle of the lake, already exhausted his limited energy supply from swimming earlier.

Hubert was the only other one besides her who was out of the water, although he had gotten in before hand he was now watching everyone swim about. And Petra, who had zero experience near any type of body of water, was currently being assisted by the Professor, who was supporting her as she practiced floating.

She will admit the careless contact the professor was making on Petra's back made Bernadetta a _little_ jealous. But it wasn't enough to get her moving from her safe spot underneath the tree.

Eventually Dorothea came over and sat down next to her, water dripping from her near-perfect body that Bernadetta could only DREAM of having.

"Ya know, you really aren't making my job to help you any easier here." Dorothea sat down next to Bernadetta underneath the tree, who blushed and drew her legs closer to her chest.

"Go swimming, come on! This is a perfect chance to get reallll close to the Professor!" Dorothea placed her hands on both of Bernadetta's bare shoulders and shook her gently, trying to get her hyped up.

"B-But I can't swim..."

"Why do you think we're having these classes? The Professor will teach you how to swim. Which is perfect for you~"

"I-I'm sure I'd just be a bother really..."

Dorothea groaned. "You are so stubborn. Fine! We'll have to do this the hard way" Bernadetta wondered what she meant by that but her question was quickly answered when Dorothea grabbed a hold of her hand and practically dragged her over to the edge of the lake.

"Professor~! Bernadetta wants to learn how to swim~" Dorothea waved to the green-haired man who had just finished teaching Petra the basics to staying a float in deep water.

"D-Dorothea wait! I-I'm really not sure I'm up for this..."

Dorothea stopped dragging her and walked behind her, placing her hands on Bernadetta's shoulders and leaning down to whisper in her ear "Your forbidden love is standing right before half naked~ All you need is a little push!" And with that she pushed Bernadetta down the small slope that led to the lake. The momentum carrying her forward until she almost ran right into the Professor, who had grabbed her gently before she made contact.

Yet being this close to his bare body was enough to cause her to feel light-headed.

"Are you okay? You don't HAVE to learn how to swim, although I would like for you to join us." The Professor spoke in such a calming tone, his voice like a deep, gentle hum in her ears.

The kind that made her all fuzzy inside.

"I-I-I'm fine, we can began the uh...L-Lesson" Bernadetta gulped.

The Professor nodded and walked towards the water, for his it reached to his abdomen. Bernadetta gently walked towards the body of water, dipping her toe in gently and shivering at the coldness of it.

"P-Professor i-its really cold, maybe I sho-" The Professor cut her off.

"Its easier you get in all at once, don't hesitate." Bernadetta gulped again. By now she was fully aware of Dorothea silently cheering her on from the top of the slope she had stumbled down earlier.

She quickly ran into the water, shivering as the cold water covered her body. She stood in front of the Professor, for her height she was staring right at his chest, she wanted to reach out and run her hand down it but held herself back knowing she'd probably die from all the blood rushing to her face due to excessive blushing. Which seemed to be a theme with her whenever she was around the Professor.

"We'll start off by learning how to float, its easier to float on your back, so lean back into the water. Don't worry I won't let you go under." The Professor held his hand behind her back and held a hand in front of her positioned at her stomach, she was semi-aware of the fact that skin to skin contact was to be made during these lessons but now she was shuddering at the thought of the Professor touching her navel, or her bare back. Would this make her pregnant?!

With a half-witted resolve she nodded and leaned back into the water, feeling her back come in to contact with the Professor's right hand that was waiting. "Good, now lift your legs up."

Berndetta nodded and did as she was told, letting the water carry her legs to the surface. The Professor's right hand was supporting her back while his left hovered over her navel daringly, almost as if he was teasing her. He wouldn't do such a thing would he?

He must've noticed her staring at his left hand which seemed to be inching close to her bare stomach. "Ah, don't worry I won't touch you, this is just in case I need extra support" Bernadetta nodded but something inside of her was cursing him, practically screaming for him to touch her. If the touch on her back was enough to send her into such a small fit she could only dream of the feeling his hand would have on her navel.

"Try to relax you're body and let your arms and legs spread slightly apart." Bernadetta nodded and spread her arms and legs, her left hand grazed against his abdomen and she jerked it back. He didn't seem to notice or wasn't bothered by it.

Eventually the Professor released his hand from her lower back and moved away. She was floating! She wasn't drowning! "We all naturally float, so floating is easy. Try moving you're arms down and up to propel yourself forward, and kick your legs for an extra boost."

Bernadetta nodded and tried out his suggestions, the sky began to move and she heard the movement of water. Eventually she was able to easily maneuver around on her back.

"Good job, now its basically the same thing when you're on your stomach. Just keep your head up." Bernadetta flipped over onto her front and kept her head up, moving her arms and kicking her legs in the way she was taught.

This moment would have been quite exciting for her had it not ended so quickly, when suddenly a sharp, sudden, painful twist struck at her left calve. She instinctively raised her left and clutched where it hurt, causing her to sink into the water, she breathed in accidentally and her throat and lungs quickly filled with water.

It was like someone had jammed a giant rod down her throat, she instinctively tried coughing but that only made it worse as her body was expelling anything. She continuously twitched and lurched forward under water, her eyes and the bridge of her nose began to burn as water invaded them. She was going to drown, her already limited vision began to grow darker and suddenly she couldn't see or feel anything...

Just as soon as it all happened, she was awake coughing heavily as her chest burned, she saw people and the sky but only for a glimpse second as she turned over and vomited on the ground, coughing violently after. All while someone was gently rubbing her back.

"Its okay, you're fine now..."

"Bernie! I-I'm so sorry if I hadn't forced you to go into the water this wouldn't have..."

"Calm down Dorothea, its not your fault. This sort of thing happens..."

By the time Bernadetta had calmed down with her coughing fit she turned over on her back and stared up at the people surrounding her. Everyone was staring at her with concerned faces, besides Hubert. Dorothea was nearly in tears, holding her hands close to her chest.

Bernadetta coughed a bit more. "What happened?"

"Uh, you almost drowned. Was really scary, I don't think I've seen the Professor so scared..." Caspar scratched his cheek and she could've sworn she saw the slightest hint of a blush on the Professor's face.

"Thank the goddess the Professor was so quick." Ferdinand smiled, patting the Professors back.

The Professor smiled, slightly, and turned to the others. "I think that concludes today's lesson" Everyone silently nodded. He turned back to Bernadetta.

"Can you stand?" He raised an eyebrow, Bernadetta wasn't sure and shook her head.

"I see, in that case..." The Professor snaked both his arms underneath her and lifted her up. Turning towards the Monastery and began his walk towards it with everyone following him.

"P-Professor! Wha-What are you doing?! L-Let me down" She struggled a bit, but ceased her movements when the Professor turned and stared at her with those eyes of his. Bernadetta blushed and turned away. Remaining silent and sneaking occasional glances at him as they made their back towards the Monastery.

Dorothea smiled. At least she wasn't fainting. This was progress!

Maybe things would get easier from here on out. For Dorothea at least.

* * *

**I actually almost drowned when I was younger so the description of her drowning it pretty much what it feels like. Its not a fun experience. **

**You can probably tell I'm starting to dip my toe into the _lusty_ side of Bernadetta. I feel like she would be quite shy in bed at first only to then slowly get into a trance like state.**

**Also I know I kept focusing on Byleth's muscles and all that so for the record no I am not gay.**

**I think this went quite well, sorry this one took a bit longer to make. Got a bit stuck at the middle. **

**Until next time! :)**


	8. The Ball

**Just reached Marianne's level A support convo and I've already got an idea. I know someone requested for a Marianne fanfic so your timing could not have been better. My idea needs a little more refining before I can put it into words though so hang tight!**

**I'm trying to get to everyone's request as I can, I prioritize request that interests me the most first, sorry if that sounds selfish but its just how I roll.**

**Anyway, this is a request from one of you fellow readers and honestly I'm shocked I never thought of it seeing as how cute and cliche it is. Bernadetta asking Byleth to dance.**

**Also someone suggested I write a chapter from Byleth's point of view which is a good idea. So this chapter is from Byleth's POV. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was festive, a celebration the likes of which he had never seen.

Most celebrations up to this point had been celebrating small victories with the group of his father's mercenarys he used to be apart of it. Drinking at a table in a bar of some village they were resting at for the night.

This was something on a whole other scale, something only nobles had the enjoyment of seeing. Sweeping music was being played as students and couples danced with each other. Hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes while stepping in sync. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

He was happy his own students were participating, Petra and Cyril were dancing and even if Cyril was having some trouble at first Petra did not seem to mind. Linhardt had found a secluded area to doze off in. It was honestly a talent to be able to sleep in such a place. Caspar was dancing at first but was now eating one of the many foods and drinks they were serving while chatting with a certain pink-haired individual who seemed quite engaged in the conversation. Eventually the two of them walked out to the dance floor and began to dance with each other to the gentle melody of the music.

Naturally, Edelgard and Hubert were dancing with each other, Hubert always stuck close to her. He often wondered why, from what he saw they were never in any sort of romantic relationship so to speak. Ferdinand and Dorothea were dancing at first but last he saw of them they had snuck off together into the night.

As for Bernadetta...He wasn't quite sure where she was. Most likely in her room either sleeping or knitting. A recluse like her would never dare to come within 20 feet of a celebration like this where the volume of people was enough to make even him suffocate.

Bernadetta...She was a strange one, and entirely unique. Each student was but she stuck out like a sore thumb, it was not often that he would knock on her door to request her attendance in class but lately she has been doing quite well. Although she shut her self up tight whenever he was around her. She didn't hate him did she? He can't think of anything he had done to wrong her other then try and get her out of her room more.

He was turning to leave when he felt a tug on his cape. He turned around to see a very meek Bernadetta staring at him with determination in her eyes. His eyes widened, she was the last person he expected to see in a place like this, and she was practically glaring at him. Had he really done something wrong?

He saw her mouth open to form a word but quickly shut it, her face turning a light pink and she glanced away before turning to him again and taking a deep breath.

"D-Dance!"

Byleth raised an eyebrow. Bernadetta continued.

"I-I want to dance...W-With you...T-Together..." She clasped her hands together and twiddled her thumbs. Byleth's eyebrow remained raised. This was Bernadetta right? Not a doppelganger or anything...

He fully turned towards her, looking around them. No one seemed to be paying them any attention and Dorothea was no where in sight. Her and Bernadetta had always seemed to be scheming together recently. He wondered why...

He pondered her request for a second, he wasn't much of a dancer. He knew the basics mainly because Manuela had insisted he learn how to before the ball was upon them.

Normally he would have turned anyone down, figuring himself to not be much of a dance partner. But this was Bernadetta, and she had just asked him all by herself to dance with her.

He gave her a slight smile and nodded. Bernadetta's eyes lit up before she blushed and turned away. Clearly neither of them know how to initiate a dance so Byleth simply grabbed her by the hand and walked with her out to the dance floor, blending in with the crowd of people.

He took Bernadetta's left hand in his right and extended it out to their side. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close, causing her to let out a soft squeak of surprise as she did.

She looked down at their bodies close together and up at him where she chuckled nervously. They began to step to the tune of the music, slowly and simply at first before speeding up their movements slightly.

Byleth was staring down at her, keeping his eyes on her face while she tried her best to maintain eye contact but spent most of her time glancing away from him shyly. Only to glance at him for a second before blushing and looking away again.

On the outside she always seemed somewhat composed but he knew that on the inside she was a nervous wreck, this would often show itself whenever she was in distressing situations.

He found his mind wandering into the depth of his thoughts. Thinking back to when he first started here. It was such a step up from the life he had lived previously, Edelgard seemed eager to have him in her house so he saw no reason as to why he shouldn't join her. Not to mention when he was going around introducing himself to all the students he was quite mystified by Bernadetta, whose voice he had only heard and only saw her in person when he formally introduced himself to the class.

He figured she'd be quite shy but was surprised to see she lit up whenever he was around her and seemed to be the only person she genuinely enjoyed talking to. Even Edelgard expressed surprise when she found the two talking to seemed to have grown quite close fast.

He found himself enjoying their after class sessions where she would request additionally help with class work, or when she didn't show up for class normally she would always make sure to stop by after class was over to get lessons when there weren't a lot of people.

When he found out the true cause of her shut in behavior he was enraged. Anger was a feeling he rarely felt, but he also found himself surprised. He figured all Nobles had a perfect life but to learn that they had problems of their own each with varying intensity from negligence to just plain abuse.

Bernadetta wasn't truly prepared for the horrors of this world, and she knew this. Always hiding away in her room, her safe haven where everything was fine. Everything was where she needed to be and no one could bother her.

It was a life doomed to forever be dipped in solitude.

By the time he came back from his thoughts the music had slowed down for the slow dance session.

"P-Professor...Y-You've been staring at me for a while now..."

Byleth smirked slighty, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She again squeaked with surprise.

"P-Professor! W-W-What are you doing?"

He had felt an odd warmth towards her when they first met. At first he wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was the desire to get close to someone who always seemed to be by themselves.

But now it was a desire to protect her, to give her a life she was fated to never have.

He leaned toward her ear and whispered, causing her to jump slightly in his arms.

"I'll always be there for you"

He heard Bernadetta gasp slightly in surprise.

"P-Professor..." She weakly raised her arms and wrapped them around his back. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"T-Thank you...No ones ever told me that...I-I..." She choked on her words and began to sob quietly into Byleth's shoulders.

They remained that way until the end of the ball, and after she had cleaned herself up they bid each other good night and went their separate ways.

When Blyeth climbed in bed that small goddess appeared beside his bed and stared down at him.

"Seducing students now are we? Not a very good Professor." She smiled as she spoke and Byleth chuckled.

Sothis closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them. "Sleep tight prince charming"

* * *

**You guys ever see Caspar's and Hilda's A support convo? She basically ask him to fuck her. New OTP fight me.**

**I think this went okay, I feel as if it could have been better but I just don't know what I can do better. **

**Until next time!**


	9. Marianne

**I made a Marianne chapter~ Yay~**

**Second best girl.**

**This chapter is a bit of a remix of her A support convo since I'm not gonna memorize or copy the whole thing because that would be a waste of my time and honestly its fun to write your own ideas.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Chapel had take the most damage.

He felt as if this was intended by Edelgard. The attack on Garreg Mach wasn't about destroying them, it was about sending a message.

As he crossed the long bridge he noticed the old iron gates had been slightly pushed upon, someone must have come here before him.

He opened up the iron gates a bit more, they creaked loudly on their poorly maintained hinges.

There, in the middle of the great chapel that now lay in ruins was Marianne. Her hands clutched in prayer and he head bowed low, eyes closed. Byleth smirked, seems some things never changed.

He began to walk closer to her, his foot steps echoing slightly in the large building. Once he came up behind her she gasped and turned around, sighing with relief when she saw it was just him.

"Oh...Professor, you scared me..." Her soft voice was like a blanket that wrapped around him. She turned away from him and back to the large pile of rubble that now lay in front of the altar.

"I'm happy I got to come back here, and I'm even more happy that I got to see everyone again..." She turned around towards him again and gave him a small smile. Seeing such a rare expression on her face made him feel all fluffy inside.

"Especially you Professor..." She blushed and looked down as she spoke those words. She looked up at him, her smile gone a more serious expression on her face.

"Professor, do you remember five years ago when you asked me what I pray for..."

Byleth nodded.

"At the time, I wasn't able to give you an answer but now...I feel as if I can finally tell you." She clutched her hands to her chest.

"Death." Hearing her soft, angelic voice speak that terrible word sent a shiver down her spine. A feeling he wasn't sure he'd ever get to experience.

"I was wishing for the Goddess to take me, to end my miserable existence in this world and to erase the burden I had always placed on everyone else. That was my daily prayer. That was my undying wish..." Marianne gulped and looked down, her voice had grown shaky.

"When Edelgard attacked Garreg Mach I thought for sure, at last, that the Goddess had finally answered my prayers. I was prepared to die that day."

Byleth stared down at her, what madness was she spouting? She was suffering this whole time and he never knew it? What kind of Professor was he? To not know the pains of his own students. He knew she was having a hard time but to this extent?

"But you, Professor. You never let me out of your sight...Always keeping me close during the battle, I had no chance to...Because I knew you would always rush to protect me..." Byleth heard the sound of something tap lightly against the floor. "Seeing you fall off the cliff that day, I felt as if the Goddess was teasing me. You did not deserve death, I was meant to die that day..."

He heard Marianne sniff, her hear still hanging low with her hands clutched tightly together.

"Ever since that day I kept praying for death once again. But the Goddess did not listen...I could not feel her presence..." By now Marianne had begun to cry, her tears tapping against the floor. She held back her loud sobs, choking every now and then in between her words.

"I prayed, and I prayed, but she wasn't listening...But now..." She looked up at him, her twisted into an expression of sadness, tears running down her cheeks and her eyes red.

"But now that everyone is here again, and you're still alive...I don't wanna die...I want to live, Professor...I want to live on with you..." She hugged him. Her hands tightly grabbing his cape as she buried her head into his chest. She didn't care if she got his uniform wet. Not at the moment anyway.

"Please, don't ever leave me again...Please, stay by my side, Professor..." She sobbed loudly into his chest.

Byleth, having recovered quickly from the onslaught of the horrible thoughts behind Marianne, smiled gently and hugged her. Receiving a whimper as he did, her grip around his waist tightening.

"I won't, Marianne. I promise..."

* * *

A certain, bubbly, pink-haired individual had been wandering the Monastery ruins now looking for her Professor.

"Professor~, Where are you?~" She eventually found herself in front of the Chapel, as she wandered in she saw the Professor standing in the middle of the building. Now what was he up to.

"Oh there he is. Oh Professo-" She was cut off as a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed covered her mouth, another hand yanking her behind a pillar.

She struggled against her attacker, her voice muffled by the hand around her mouth.

"Hilda! Quiet down will you!?" A certain male voice spoke in a whisper-yell. She instantly recognized it as Claude.

She finally got his hand off her mouth and turned to him. "Claude! What are you doing!?" For some reason she was also whispering. Was he spying on the Professor again?

"I came here looking for the Professor but...Then this happened." He pointed back to the Professor, and upon closer look saw a blue-haired female in his embrace. Her arms also wrapped around the Professor's back.

"Caspar!? No...Marianne!?" At least she was sure it was Marianne. Either that or Caspar in a very, convincing dress.

She shook her head, she had already confirmed Caspar was straight earlier.

"What are they doing?" She turned to Claude, who shrugged.

"I don't know, they stared talking and then this happened. I've been looking for my chance to leave but if I go now they'll notice me, you and the others."

"Others? Who-" She turned to her right, seeing her fellow Golden deer classmates also hiding behind pillars. They gave her a small wave.

"Guess you're stuck here." Claude shrugged. Hilda sighed and sat down. At least she had some what of an excuse to get out of cleaning the courtyard.

* * *

**Anyone else get a Bloodborne vibe from Marianne? Crest that turns people into beast? always in the Chapel? wearing victorian era-esque clothing? A name that sounds like it would also be from that era? Just me? Alright.**

**I think this turned out well, don't worry I'm not done with Bernadetta. Far from it. But if you guys wanna see Marianne in more stories you can request those now too.**

**Until next time!**


	10. Night Of The Wedding

**Fasten your seat belts everyone.**

**Its smut time.**

**Thats right, its the chapter everyones has been waiting for. I've revised this thing like 30 times and read like 50 guides and I'm still not happy with it. But I have no idea what else I could change or add! I hope you all enjoy it regardless and if you have ANY tips or advice do not be afraid to let me know.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Bernadetta sat on the edge of their bed.

Their bed...Such a strange feeling she felt in her chest as she thought that.

Byleth, her newly wedded husband, was downstairs thanking everyone for coming. She went ahead of him, having almost passed out at the altar had it not been for his comforting hands and easing gaze.

She stood up and looked in the mirror, the white dress that adorned her almost seemed like something out of a dream. She pinched her arm, good. It wasn't a dream.

She smiled and held her cheeks in her hand, blushing deeply. She was married, married to her wonderful Professor.

No, her friend. Her leader, the man who pulled her out of the darkness and embraced her, protecting her from anything that would dare to harm her.

Was this a happy ending? Was this the fate she was denied so long ago?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Her husband stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He was still wearing the highly noble attire that Ferdinand had given him. Insisting it was a wedding present.

"Oh, I thought you would have fallen asleep by now" He stared at her, the moonlight shining through the window made her dress seem to glow white.

"I-I was waiting for you..." She gulped and blushed, but held eye contact.

"I-I see..." Now it was his turn to blush. Neither of them were quite sure what to do, both stunned by each others outfits and from the events that transpired earlier that evening.

Bernadetta took a step toward him, coming closer to him and gently grabbing his hand with hers, looking at him smiling.

"Thank you, Professor...For granting me this..." She guided him to the bed where they sat down on the edge next to each other.

"I told you, its okay to call me Byleth now..."

Bernadetta blushed when she realized her mistake. "R-Right sorry...Its become a habit..."

"I had spent my whole life thinking I was worthless...To my father I was nothing but a tool to be used to gain more fame and riches...I figured I'd just end up with some random noble in a loveless marriage..." She turned to him. "Yet, here I am with you...You changed my fate, Byleth...Thank you."

Byleth stared at her, wide eyed at her confidence. He remained silent, wanting to see if she would turn away and stutter. But she didn't.

"Bernadetta..." He held her cheek in his hand, caressing it with his thumb and he felt her lean into his hand, placing her own up against it.

He brought his face closer and gently pressed their lips together, she was surprised at first, before she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

He pushed against her, pushing her down onto the bed, he pulled away from her sweet lips and kissed her neck, running his hands up her arms and linking their hands together. She whimpered from his kisses, her breathing heavy now as her cheeks burned.

"B-Byleth..." She called out breathlessly. He kissed his way up her neck, past her chin and returning to her quivering lips. She whimpered again, rubbing her knees together behind him. She gasped in the kiss when he felt him pull down on part of the gown covering her chest. Byleth pulled away, afraid he had done something wrong.

"S-Sorry I probably shouldn't have..." He was cut off by her kiss.

"I-Its fine...Byleth...Please, continue."

He nodded and shakily pulled the top part of her gown down. Now it was his turn to blush, his breathing increased and Bernadetta's body seemed to twitch slightly every time his breath brushed against her skin.

She raised her back and Byleth slid his hands underneath it, unclasping the bra and pulling it away, letting her breast reveal themselves. Bernadetta shut her eyes tight and quickly covered her naked breast.

"I-I'm sorry I can't...I..."

Byleth softly grabbed both her wrist and kissed her, she whimpered and loosened her arms and Byleth pulled away.

"Its okay, Bernadetta...We can stop if you want..."

She remained silent for a second before shaking her head.

"No...I want this..." She hesitated at first before pulling her arms away, raising them above her head. She shut her eyes tight again, and blushed a deep shade of red.

Byleth took in the sight before him. Her pale skin glowed against the bright moon light that acted as a spot light for them. As if the whole world stopped and all that mattered was what they were doing at this moment.

"Their beautiful..." He took one in his hand, and squeezed it gently. Bernadetta squeaked and he groped the other one. Her breathing was quick and short now, and tears had started to form in her eyes.

"Bernadetta! Whats wrong!?" He let go of her breast but she took her hands and placed his back on her chest, she opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at him.

"N-Nothing its just...Your touch feels so good...I never expected it to feel like this...Please, keep going..." She was eager to find out more, what else could he do to her? What other feelings could this man, her husband, inject into her.

Byleth smiled and continued to squeeze and knead her breast, he brought his face close to hers and embraced her lips with his. She whimpered in the kiss, raising her arm and running her hand through his bright green hair, her other arm resting beside her head.

"K-Kiss my neck again...P-Please..." She raised her head to expose her neck. Byleth obliged and placed his lips against her tender neck. She moaned loudly, covering her mouth at first before giving up and letting them out. She held onto his head with both of her hands holding him close.

It was his turn to be surprised when suddenly he was pushed to the side onto his back and Bernadetta climbed on top of him. Her breast hanging above him and he stared up at her, who blushed almost immediately upon realizing what she had down.

"U-Um sorry I uh..."

Byleth chuckled and eventually Bernadetta calmed down. She pulled at his fancy jacket, and it was quite easy to tell what she wanted. He sat up and helped her undo his top.

Eventually the countless layers were now strewn on the floor and his bare chest was exposed to her. She kept her gaze on his chest and poked it firmly with her index finger before placing both hands on his chest and sliding them up his torso, lowering herself onto him as she did. Pressing her breast against his bare abdomen.

She lay her head against his chest, there was no heartbeat. Just like he said. She turned her face towards his torso and kissed it gently, trailing her kisses down until she came upon his pants with a noticeable bulge in them. She grabbed the waistline of them and began to pull them down, causing Byleth to panic.

"W-What are you..." She looked up at him

"I want to please you..."

"You don't have to worry about that"

Bernadetta shook her head. "After everything you've done for me, this is the least I could do."

She pulled his pants and undergarment down, causing his member to spring forth, standing straight up. Byleth remained silent watching her, a slight blush creeping on to his cheeks.

Bernadetta gulped, it was formidable, it looked almost as it was alive. She reached her hand out and gently ran two fingers down the shaft, when she touched him it twitched and she heard Byleth's breath get caught in his throat.

She glanced at him before back to his member gently grabbing it and stroking it, slowly at first before speeding up. Byleth groaned quietly, running his hand through her hair.

She remembered what Dorothea had told her about these things. She brought her lips close to the pink top and kissed it gently, causing Byleth to gasp again

She looked up at him before back down to his member. Opening her mouth and sliding it in, closing her lips around it and pulling her head back, stroking her lips against it as she rubbed her tongue underneath it.

She bobbed her head slowly at first, speeding up slightly as Byleth's breathing grew more shaky, watching her.

Eventually Byleth was approaching his limit and he placed both hands on her head.

"Bernadetta, I'm gonna..."

Bernadetta only responded by speeding up her movements, feeling him burst in her mouth. She tried her best to keep it all in her mouth but eventually pulled it away, causing some to get onto his thigh.

She swallowed it, it tasted bitter but she didn't dislike it.

"You don't have to swallow it..."

Bernadetta wiped up what she couldn't swallow with her finger and sucked on it. "I know...But if its from you...I don't mind..."

Byleth grabbed her and flipped over, putting her back on the bottom again as he attacked her neck with kisses, she cried out and held onto him tightly. This was clearly her weakness.

By now she was fully aware of his member, already erect again, pressing against her leg and so was Byleth. Because he pulled away and stared at her. She nodded.

Byleth took off the bottom of her gown and slowly pulled down her undergarments. Revealing her pink, slit. Bernadetta held her legs closed, her face bright red and she covered her face with her hands.

Byleth gently grabbed her wrist and pulled them away from her blushing face, he kissed her lips gently and she relaxed and spread her legs slightly. Byleth pulled away and positioned himself at her entrance, he gave her one last look and she nodded.

He pushed himself in and she clutched as the bed sheets as he did, the pain was intense, it was like someone had shot her with an arrow, a feeling she felt many times on the battlefield during the unlucky moments where she took a hit.

She cried out in pain and blood leaked from her entrance, Byleth began to pull away but Bernadetta stopped by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Don't! I want this..."

"Bernadetta you're bleeding, we can stop for now"

"No!" She opened her eyes and sat up, hugging him and wrapping her arms around his back. "Please, give this to me...I want to feel you..."

Byleth sighed and agreed. Leaning forward and letting Bernadetta rest on her back, her arms still wrapped around his neck as she stared into his eyes.

Once he was all the way he remained in her, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside of her. Her breathing slowed and she urged him to continue.

Byleth began to pull out, Bernadetta clutching his hair as he did so. Stopping just before her entrance before sliding himself back in. He started slow, her tightness made him want to go faster, it felt incredible for him. But he didn't want to hurt her, eventually Bernadetta let out a whimper.

"Byleth, please...Go faster..." He stared at her for a second, her eyes practically begging him and he sped up his thrust. Bernadetta let out a moan that sang praise into his ears.

"Yes...Just like that...Yes!" She cried out in pleasure, clutching the bed sheets and turning her head to the side as Byleth continued to thrust into her causing the bed to rock.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and Byleth wanted to stop but she begged him not to.

"Don't! Please! It feels so good...Please don't stop!" Byleth smiled at her urges for him to go faster. He was now thrusting as fast as he could, each thrust into her being met with a moan of praise.

Their bodies were drenched with sweat and his member was coated in her juices. She had begun to plant light kisses on his neck as he thrusted into her, urging him to continue.

For Bernadetta it was bliss. Being underneath him, unable to escape his loving embrace (Which she would never dream of escaping) his smell surrounded her and overwhelmed her senses and that alone was enough to almost make her climax, but she held back. Wanting this pleasure to go on forever, never wanting to leave his sweet and caring embrace.

She felt something within her stir and she moaned.

"Byleth, Something's coming I...Can feel it..."

"I know, I'm close as well."

"Together! I want us to cum together!"

He nodded and slowed down his thrusting. Her breathing quickened and she clutched his hair as her toes curled and she cried out his name, juices coating the bed sheets.

Byleth gave one last thrust as he reached her climax and released himself inside of her, crying out her name also as they both moaned.

He rolled off of her, pulling out and laying beside her, panting heavily as she snuggled up against his side, resting her head on his chest, panting along with him.

Realization set in as Bernadetta sat up quickly blushing.

They just did it! _It!_ That thing a man and a woman do when they love each other very much, she turned to Byleth, was staring up at her still panting.

"Are you okay?"

"W-We just...Me and you..." Bernadetta's face grew even redder as she remembered the things she said during it.

"AH! I-I said those things...Um, P-Profes...I-I mean Byleth forget I said any of that!" She grabbed a pillow and covered her self with it, clutching it tightly. Only the pillow smelled of him, and it only made things marginally worse for her. Byleth chuckled and sat up moving the pillow aside and staring at her blushing face.

"W-What are you staring at...?" Bernadetta was terrified of showing Byleth her face right now, but she still stared into his eyes. Her worries were put to ease when he leaned in and kissed her. Although they had kissed time and time again each one always made her melt. She moaned and let go of the pillowing, opting to hold him close instead.

He fell back onto the bed, pulling her on top of him as she lay flush against his body, her breast pressing against his chest and her lips locked on his. Her arms remained around his neck as she raised her left leg into the air.

After what didn't seem like long enough they pulled away from each other, panting lightly.

"I love you, Bernadetta."

She blushed and wanted to hide again, but held her ground and looked him in his green eyes.

"I love you too...Byleth...

* * *

**That was alright. To me at least, I could have a been a lot more better in my opinion but I just don't know what else I can do. This had been sitting in my documents for a while but I finally decided to post it.**

**Again if you have any tips or advice please let me know I'd love to hear them. **

**Also yes, in case you haven't noticed I have a thing for smell.**


	11. Sleepy Professor

**None of us will ever be able to get a Bernadetta or Marianne gf so whats the point in living.**

**Disclaimer: EverythingIsayisalljustajokeandshouldnotbetakenseriouslythisisjustmypoorattemptathumor.**

**Also I should probably make it clear that Marianne and Byleth's relationship takes place in its own separate AU outside of Bernadetta's relation with Byleth. That way everyone is happy and nobody gets left out...Although a polygamy chapter is tempting to write.**

**Anyway, Marianne chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Marianne sat at her desk in her dorm room.

It was early in the evening and the Professor had assigned them classwork to do after class, the assignment was a couple of battle scenarios they had to explain how to beat. There was no right or wrong answer but the Professor just wanted to have an understand of how they thought during battle.

One question she was having issue with, and while she would rather not bother the Professor with a question that he would deem simple. But it was quite difficult.

She sighed and stood up from her desk, opening the door to her dorm and slipping outside. Making her way towards the Golden Deer classroom. The double doors were closed which usually meant the Professor was still inside doing paper work. She raised her fist and knocked gently on it. Awaiting a response.

When she did not receive one she knocked again, this time a little bit harder. But again she was met with silence. She gulped and opened the door, taking a step inside.

"E-Excuse me Professor...I have a question about..." She trailed off as she noticed the Professor's head was leaning against the desk. She approached him cautiously, not wanting to wake disturb him, once she was standing in front of his desk did she hear his gentle breathing.

He was surrounded by towers of paper work and had no doubt fallen asleep during his work. Well now she really couldn't bother him. To rudely wake him up from his no doubt much deserved rest was a sin by itself.

She turned to walk away only to freeze when she heard someone gently call her name. She turned around back towards the Professor.

"P-Professor, I-I'm sorry if I woke you I just had a question about..." She trailed off again as she realized the Professor had not moved from his spot. She turned around to leave again, she must've been hearing things.

This time however she very clearly heard someone call her name. She froze again and turned around. It wasn't the Professor was it?

She gulped and approached his desk again, staring down at the Professor's sleeping face. This felt wrong, yet she couldn't stop herself from staring at him. She reached her hand out and poked his cheek with her index finger, immediately drawing it back blushing. When the Professor didn't budge she poked his cheek again, but this time left her finger there.

She looked around, the door was closed and no one else was in the room so she leaned over his desk more and ran her hand across his face gently. Moving it into his soft, green hair and petting him.

This was so wrong, so immoral yet she just couldn't stop herself! The Professor always had a stone face expression but right now there was no sight of it. For once he looked so at peace.

She leaned her face down towards his, stopping herself inches from his sleeping face. She gulped and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Standing up right again.

After confirming he wasn't going to wake up she leaned down to give him another one only for him start moving and lift his head up, bumping her in the nose. When he had regained his senses he tilted his head at the blue-haired maiden clutching her nose in front of him.

"Marianne, sorry I didn't see you come in. Is something wrong?"

Marianne shook her head, covering her face with her hands and blushing deepy.

"N-Nothing! I-I just came to...Um...I have to go!" She turned around and quickly fled the scene, throwing open the doors and making a beeline straight to her dorm room. Where she would spend the rest of the evening.

Byleth raised an eyebrow at her behavior, he scratched his cheek and resumed his paper work.

Meanwhile, hiding in the darkness a twin-tailed berserker was currently covering a certain archer's mouth. When Marianne left the room she quickly slapped him on the head lightly

"What is wrong with you!? Why would you call her name out!?"

"What? I didn't want her to leave when she had such an rare opportunity in front of her..."

Hilda sighed. She had to give Claude credit though, she was much as a supporter for those two as he was. The others were there just to go along for the ride.

Speaking of which she was surprised they were all able to hide so well in the shadows together. But now they had to wait until the Professor was done with his mountain of paper work before they could sneak out.

She sat against the wall and sighed. At least she had somewhat of an excuse to get out of doing homework.

* * *

**Bit of a short one, I apologize.**

**This idea came to me when I fell asleep on work. It was on break so I didn't get scolded. Although I didn't have a cute girl poke my cheek while I slept so it wasn't that exciting...**

**Starting to get real lonely for me :,)**

**I hope you all are enjoying this fanfic, I know its not the best but I just wanted to participate to the limited selection of Bernadetta and Marianne fanfics we have.**

**See ya next time.**


	12. Teary Eyed Professor

**Since I've been feeling depressed lately I decided to channel that depression into this here story.**

**This takes place after Jeralt dies. Bernadetta and the others attempt to comfort their Professor, so fluff in bound.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Professor hadn't been seen all week. Seteh did his best to fill in for teaching but he wasn't that good if they were being honest.

It was finally their free-day and yet still no sign or word from their beloved Professor. The entirety of the Black Eagle house stood outside the Professor's room. Edelgard had approached the carefully door and knocked on it.

"Professor...I'm not going to pretend I know what you're feeling...Losing a parent is something we all take differently...and I can see this is affecting you in a terrible manner but...We need you, Professor. This can't keep going like this..."

They all eagerly waited to hear a response but none was given. Edelgard sighed. This was her 5th attempt, she had tried every day. No doubt Jeralt was the only person Byleth had to confide in when he was younger and so the two had grown an unbreakable bond that persist even after death. To think, that their seemingly invincible Professor could be defeated in this manner. Edelgard wondered if he was to afraid to show his students his weak side.

"If you need anything, you know where to find us...I hope to see you soon Professor." Edelgard pressed her hand against the door and let it slide down. Walking down the steps and standing in front of the others. Not a word was said and they all held their heads low and walked away, off to try and enjoy their free day without their Professor.

Everyone but Bernadetta had left, she watched everyone leave before taking a deep breath and approaching the Professor's door. She raised a fist to knock on it but stopped herself. She strained herself to knock, she had to overcome her shyness, for the Professor's sake.

Finally her fist connected with the wooden door, and she knocked loudly. When she didn't hear a response a million different scenarios began to run through her head as to what happened to him. Maybe he had left to go kill Monica by himself, maybe he had left the academy entirely, maybe he had killed himself!

That last thought was too terrifying so she practically threw herself against the door.

"Professor! U-Um...I know you're sad, But um...Please don't be..." She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Everyone really misses you...I really miss you...I hate seeing you like this...So please don't kill yourself." She gulped.

"Everyone here looks up to you, me especially...Without you, I probably would've ended up staying in my room the whole time...You've changed us Professor and you've helped us...And seeing you suffer like this...Hurts all of us...We want to help you, I want to help you."

She expected to be met with silence just like Edelgard did, but to her surprise the door began to creak open and she jumped back in surprise.

What she saw was heart breaking, the Professor was still in his white sleeping gown and had grown more thinner due to his negligence to eat. His eyes were red and swollen no doubt from crying, and he had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He simply stared at her, the same expression on his face only this time there was a noticeable frown.

"P-Professor...Uh...H-Hi..." She wasn't expecting him to open the door if she was perfectly honest. But she was happy he did, it quelled her fears from earlier. The sight of her Professor like this was pitiful, she approached him and wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her face against his chest.

She heard him sniff and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. They stepped back into his room and Bernadetta shut the door behind her, only then did the Professor finally break down.

He fell to his knees and clutched her tightly, trying his best to sob quietly but every once in a loud sob would escape. Bernadeta was shocked at first, her breathing quickened and her cheeks grew red but she maintained her composure. Normally she would have passed out, but the Professor needed her right now. She wrapped her arms around his head and stroked his hair.

"Its okay...I'm right here...I'm here for you Professor, so please don't hold back"

"T-Thank you...Bernadetta" The Professor managed to choke out before he fell back into his sobs again. After a while he began to calm down and eventually he pulled away from her sweet embrace, they were now sitting on the floor together.

"I'm sorry...You had to see this side of me...I have to be stronger. I'm your Professor." He avoided looking at her as he wiped his eyes. Bernadetta frowned.

"You don't HAVE to be anything, Professor...To me, and to everyone else you're more then just our teacher. You're our friend..." She reached out her hand and clutched his hand. He looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Thank you...I'm okay for now Bernadetta. You can go enjoy the rest of your day."

"A-Are you not going to come out?"

Byleth shook his head. "I'm still not ready yet...But having you here made me feel better..."

Bernadetta smiled and nodded, getting up and walking out. Closing the door behind her and turning around she was met face to face with Edelgard. Who was staring at her as if she was a ghost.

"H-He let you in?" She asked. Bernadetta glanced around nervously and nodded.

"Y-Yes?"

"How is he!?" Edelgard grabbed Bernadetta by her shoulders and stared into her dark, purple eyes.

"Ah! H-Hes fine...B-Better now...Um please don't kill me?" Bernadetta shook like a timid puppy.

Edelgard realized what she was doing and let Bernadetta go chuckling lightly.

"Sorry its just...I've been worried about him." Edelgard crossed her arms.

"W-Well he said he'll be ready to go in a couple of days...I hope"

Edelgard looked Bernadetta up and down, as if she was studying her.

"You've changed a lot since you came here. I'm happy for you." Edelgard patted Bernadetta on the shoulder before walking away, only then did Bernadetta notice other people staring at her. She blushed before making a hasty retreat to her dorm room.

* * *

**This was surprisingly easy to write.**

**Was anyone else really not that effected by Jeralt's death? I felt like I barely knew the guy, maybe if he was an actual unit I used and he showed up in a bit more cutscenes I might have felt something but I wasn't as choked up as the game made it seem like I was.**

**Also Monica's betrayal felt kinda weird, as if she wasn't suspicious enough not to mention she was such a minor character I forgot she even existed until she showed up during the fight.**

**I just felt like both Jeralt and Monica/Kronya could have been fleshed out a bit more. Instead of just existing solely to be used in a small moment that was quickly resolved.**

**Anyway, see ya next time.**


	13. Tipsy Marianne

**I just beat Persona 5. DAMN THATS A GOOD GAME! CAN'T WAIT FOR ROYAL!**

**Anyway, Marianne smut chapter that nobody asked for.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Claude"

"Hm?"

"Look at me"

"Yeah I'm lookin"

"I'm serious Claude"

"So am I"

"Claude!"

"Okay fine! What is it?" The scheming archer turned around, standing up from the desk at which he was working on a new prank. He faced his pink-haired companion, who was clearly not happy about something. She held up a large, glass bottle in front of him pointing at it.

"What is this?!" Hilda raised an eyebrow. Claude stared at her, was this a trick question or...

"That is alcohol..."

"And why is it in your room?"

"That is a great question..." Claude grinned "A question to which you'll probably find out the answer to sometime later tonight...or tomorrow" He winked at her before gently pushing her out of his room.

"What is that supposed to mean? What did you do?! Claude? CLAUDE!" Her voice fell on deaf ears as Claude shut the door on her before returning to his desk.

"Oh Professor, please forgive me..." He could hardly contain his laughter as he envisioned the Professors reaction.

* * *

This.

Was not tea.

He had tasted this before, long ago when he accidentally mistook his father's canteen for a water canteen. He remember his father laughing at his younger self.

"Oh you're much to young to drinking this..." He remembered his father had said.

But he wasn't concerned about past mistakes, it was late in the evening and Marianne wished to have some tea with him before bed.

The only issue was how his former student, Marianne, had acquired this alcohol and had mistaken it for tea.

Even worse was that she kept drinking it regardless of its odd taste. After Byleth swallowed the bitter liquid he asked the question that reigned supreme in his mind at the moment.

"H-How did you come about this stuff?" He coughed, the alcohol leaving a bad taste in his throat.

Marianne seemed to be holding her own well, although she grimaced at first she was now on her 5th cup. Still mistaking it for tea.

"Claude gave it to me, he told me it was a new tea he made. A type of spicy tea." She took a sip from her ceramic cup. "It taste a bit strange but, I do not dislike it...It must be an acquired taste." She tilted her back completely, emptying her cup and placing it back down on the plate. Reaching for the tea pot to pour herself some more. Byleth quickly intercepted her and grabbed her wrist.

"I-I think that's enough for right now..." Byleth tried his best to smile. Marianne blinked, her cheeks already a light red.

"Are you sure? I could go for some more..."

"T-That's the thing...This isn't tea its...Alcohol..."

Marianne tilted her head lazily. "Oh dear, I wonder if Claude knew. We best go tell him." She stood up shakily and made her way towards his bed room door. She tripped over her own foot but Byleth quickly stood up and caught her. Marianne looked up at him and giggled, reaching her hand up and placing her hand on his cheek.

"Professor, you saved me...Thank you..." Marianne was clearly drunk, and to no surprise. Byleth could tell it was some strong alcohol even without having to be a regular drinker.

"Right, lets get you to bed then. I need to have a word with Claude tomorrow..." He hoisted Marianne onto his back and went to go open his door only to find it would not move. He pushed against it but it wouldn't budge. He set Marianne down next to his bed and took a stance in front of the bed room door, raising his leg and kicking at it. But it still wouldn't budge.

"You've gotta be kidding me...Claude..."

Byleth heard the creak of his bed and he turned around to find Marianne wrapping herself in his blankets giggling.

"It smells like the Professor..." She giggled again and smiled warmly. Byleth ran a hand through his hair. He was now stuck in a room with a drunken Marianne, and she was turning out to be the more troublesome drunk personality.

He sighed and sat down at his desk chair, hoping she would fall asleep and he could get this all straightened out in the morning. Eventually, however she unfurled herself from his blankets and was now breathing heavily, her cheeks a brighter red then before. She pulled at the collar of her dress.

"Hot...Its so hot now..."

Byleth knew where this was going, and he had to put a stop to it. He went to go open the windows only to find that they had been boarded shut.

Damn that man, he truly thought of everything.

"Professor"

Byleth turned around to see Marianne standing in the middle of his room looking at him. She raised her arms to her side.

"I-I can't get undressed, and its hot...Please help me." Marianne had no doubt made her self hot from the combination of her gown and his thick blankets she had rolled herself up in earlier.

Byleth stared at her, a slight pink beginning to appear in his own cheeks as well, not from the alcohol, but from his current situation. He gulped and approached her, standing close to her as she looked up at him, breathing heavily.

He reached his hands down, taking off the small jacket she wore and setting it gently on the table. He removed the straps from her shoulders and reached behind her, unbuttoning the buttons that held her dress closed. It went loose and fell down to her feet, she was now standing in front of him half naked save for her undergarments which included a laced bra, stockings and garter belts combined with laced panties.

A deadly combination to any man's mental psyche.

He went to go say something but was cut short as Marianne reached her hands up and rested them both on his cheeks.

"Cold...You're so cold, Professor..." She took advantage of his moment of weakness to push him to the ground, climbing on top of him and pressing her cheek against his, sighing softly.

'You are cooling me down Professor...But its not enough..." She tugged at his top with frustration, Byleth calming her down and sitting up, leaning against the wall Marianne had pushed him up against and taking it off. Exposing his bare chest to her, which she stared at, panting with what almost seemed like anticipation and excitement.

She placed both hands on his pecs before pressing the side of her face against it. She sighed and smiled. Byleth did his best to avoid looking down at her, becoming fixated on the corner of his ceiling in his room. Was that a spider web?

"Yes...This feels good..."

If Byleth had a heart beat it would no doubt be jumping out of his chest by now. But if this was all Marianne wanted then...

"Professor..."

Oh no.

He risked a look at her, surprised to see her inches from his face. She leaned forward, and Byleth who wasn't really against the whole thing, got caught up in her pace as he leaned forward to meet her half way.

She squeaked slightly in surprise as their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer into the kiss. Which Byleth greatly accepted as he ran a hand up her bare back and into her blue hair.

He pulled away from the kiss only to be dragged back in by a stubborn Marianne.

"No, Professor...Not yet..."

She trailed kisses down his chin and to his neck, which she began to mercilessly attack with light pecks from her soft lips.

Byleth clutched her hair tightly, and groaned. Marianne kissed her way down his neck and chest, past his abdomen and to his waist line. She paused as she faced the rising bulge in his pants. She stared at it before sliding her way back up his chest, catching his lips in hers again. Seems she didn't want to go that far just yet.

Byleth reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall around from her chest. He pried Marianne off his lips for a moment, holding her back by her shoulders and took the opportunity to fully take in her body.

Her skin was pale and she was quite thin, the outline of her ribs just starting to show. This did not deter him however, if anything seeing such a frail looking body in front of him made him want to embrace her more.

"P-Professor...If you stare so much I'll..." Marianne bit her bottom lip and Byleth shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance.

He groped her breast, sliding his thumbs over the tips as she moaned, leaning her head back and pushing her chest further into his hands. Her arms still around his neck as she began to grind her waist against his.

He pushed her down onto the floor, hovering over her as she stared up at him smirking slightly and panting heavily, her cheeks still a rosy red.

Byleth was currently recovering from what had transpired, not entirely sure if he was dreaming or not. Marianne reached a hand up and stroked his cheek again.

"Ah...So you can look surprised...I'm glad..." She breathed out before her head tilted to the side and she closed her eyes, nodding off into sleep. Byleth sighed, both with relief and a tad of disappointment. He picked Marianne up and set her in his bed, covering her with his sheets before retrieving her clothes and folding them neatly, Setting them on his desk and grabbing his own garments. He cleaned up the tea set and put it away in his closet, grabbing a spare futon and rolling it out on the floor.

He would have to have a talk with Claude tomorrow. A very stern talk. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself and sleep but was awoken by Marianne calling his name.

"Professor...Please come lay with me...I'm lonely again..."

He should have expected this, but he did not mind. He stood up from the futon, staring at Marianne who was holding open the covers for him. He slipped in and she snuggled up next to him. Smiling contently.

"Thank you Professor...I really do love you..." She nodded off to sleep again before he could reply. So he simply smiled and kissed the top of her head.

He just hoped he could wake up before Marianne and explain all of this to her.

And he was also going to conspire with Judith on how to properly pay Claude back.

* * *

**No Golden Deer Spectators this time sorry~**

**I'm actually a lot more happy with this then I am with the Bernadetta smut chapter. I may have to go back and just rewrite that entire thing.**

**Now, if you excuse me I'm off to read some Persona 5 Akira x Makoto fanfics.**

**See ya soon~**


	14. Wounded Professor

**I don't understand why people are so against a Revelations type DLC for Three Houses, I get that Fates was cheesy and its story telling definitely could have used some better writing but comparing the two is so unfair to Fates.**

**I doubt we'll get a DLC where everyone teams up against the ones who slither in the dark seeing as how everyone hates Revelations. But it'd be nice to see. Fates has and will always be one of my favorite Fire Emblem games and will forever hold a place in my heart.**

**Anyway sorry for the rambling I just wanted to vent.**

**Apologies for the late upload but I lacked some inspiration for a bit but I'm back on track.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was just supposed to be another routine battle. Keeping their skills sharp for the trial that awaited them ahead. Nothing to demanding of them, nothing to out of the ordinary.

So, how come it ended up like this? Byleth's body lay on the ground before her, his blood coated the grass around him.

"Professor!" Bernadetta cried out in horror. She fell to her knees and hovered her hands over his wound, which spurted blood out as he breathed. Why did he do such a foolish thing?

Three Imperial soldiers had broken through their lines and was making a dash towards Bernadetta. Byleth was the only one close enough so he quickly ran to her aid, when he arrived he quickly dispatched of two of them but the other got him by surprise, running his sword though him. Bernadetta managed to fire an arrow and kill the soldier before he had a chance to finish off the Professor.

But now the Professor was bleeding out all over the ground. When the rest of his students heard her cry and spotted their Professors body on the ground they fought with a ferocity unseen before. They easily drove the enemy into a hasty retreat and any who did not make it away in time were swiftly, but brutally dealt with.

Manuela, who the Professor had recruited before the war, quickly ran up to her and the Professor's body and began to cast her healing magic on him before shaking her head.

"My healing magic won't be enough to fully heal him. We have to get him back to the Monastery quickly!"

Ferdinand came riding up. "Throw him on my horse, quickly! I will ride ahead to the Monastery." Everyone agreed and Caspar helped hoist the Professors body onto Ferdinand's horse.

"Hya!" Ferdinand's horse took off across the field.

Dorothea came up behind Bernadetta and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay, The Professor will be fine." Dorothea reassured her with a smile.

* * *

Everyone waited eagerly outside of the Professor's room. Bernadetta recalled a scene similar to this 5 years ago.

Only Edelgard and Hubert were with them that time.

She didn't have to time to think upon her previous classmates as Manuela opened the door and stepped out. Carrying a box of medical supplies and her hands covered in dried-up blood.

"Well, I think I've earned my keep as nurse. The Professor is fine, but he will be unable to partake in any more battles for the remainder of the month. Its best we let him get get some rest."

Everyone agreed and dispersed from in front of the Professors room. Dorothea approached her and smiled.

"Bernie, its time for you to do what you do best." She smiled. Bernadetta weakly smiled back.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure a Professor as tired as ours is would love it if a certain female were to cook him up a treat." Dorothea winked at her. Bernadetta blushed but nodded.

"Y-Yes...I"m sure he would..."

* * *

The cake was done.

She left the majority of it in the canteen for everyone to partake in but saved a fairly large piece for the Professor, whose door she was now standing in front of. She raised a clenched fist and knocked on the wooden door. She heard shuffling from behind the door and muffled groan before the door opened. Revealing a shirtless Professor save for a large amount of bandages wrapped around his midsection. It was still enough to make her blush though.

"Bernadetta? Did you need something?" The Professor was holding his hand over the wound the bandage was now covering. No doubt it still hurt a bit.

"I...Um...I baked you a cake! W-Whenever I wanna feel better I usually eat something sweet like cake." She held the plate of cake out in front of her, handing it to him. The Professor took it from her and smiled.

"Thank you Bernadetta..." His smile was enough to cause steam to rise from her head and she smiled nervously.

"R-Right so I guess I'll be-"

"Will you eat it with me?"

Bernadetta gulped as she was interrupted. She was afraid the Professor would ask her this.

"I...Um..."

"Unless you have something you need to do?" He leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow, aware that he was practically testing her. Bernadetta blushed deeply and shook her head.

"I-I suppose I could stay for a bit..." She sheepishly stepped into his room, unaware of a brunette watching from afar with a large smile on her face.

Internally Bernadetta was jumping with joy, good thing she brought an extra fork with her. Which the Professor made no comment on when she pulled it out of her pocket, or he didn't notice.

He took a bite of the cake slice and smiled as slightly.

"Its delicious. You have great cooking talent."

"T-Thank you...Was kinda forced to learn because of...Ya know..." Bernadetta didn't need to finish her thought as Byleth was already aware of the circumstances that led to her excellent wife-like traits.

The Professor winced slightly as he was eating.

"A-Are you okay?" The Professor nodded.

"Yeah, the pain comes in waves sometimes..." He tried his best to give her a reassuring smile but Bernadetta couldn't deny the fact that he ended up this way because of her.

"That was a really foolish thing to do Professor..." She murmured with her head low. The green-haired man shrugged, his stone face remaining unchanged. Emotions being a difficulty for him.

"I'll do anything for one of my students. Especially you." Normally such a comment would have made her blush easily, but right now she was too furious with her beloved Professor to be taken aback by such things.

"But you shouldn't! Not for me!" Her outburst surprised not only Byleth but also Bernadetta herself, she blushed slightly. But continued onward.

"I'm serious Professor. Everyone here relies on you, and looks up to you...To foolishly throw away your life for me...I'm not worth it..."

"Bernadetta don't say th-"

"Shut up! Shutupshutupshutupshutup! I'm not worthy of such love and praise, Professor! I'm not worthy of being saved by someone like you!" She had closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears, the Professor only staring dumbfounded, well as much as he could look dumbfounded.

"Bernadetta, List-" She still wouldn't give him the chance to talk, groaning in frustration she tackled him, forgetting about his wound as he winced when he hit the floor. Her hands where on either side of his head as she hovered over him.

"Stop it! You Idiot! If you we die we all lose! I can't lose you again!" Tears were now streaming down her face. "Why did you save me Professor!? You almost got yourself killed! And now because of me you have to suffer this pain..."

"Bernadetta, this pain is nothing I can't handle..."

"Who cares! I caused it! Because you foolishly saved me you were wounded. You aren't supposed to die Professor! I am!"

Bernadetta shook her head. Trying but failing to stop her tears. "I can't lose you again...Those five years we spent apart were pure agony for me. Every waking moment was nothing but dread." She brought her head to his bare chest, sobbing lightly.

"It was a fate worse then death, to walk a land without you...It is something I do not wish to repeat..."

She looked up at him. "Thats why, Professor. Please promise me you won't do anything like this again..."

Byleth stared down at her and sighed sitting up. "I can't promise that, Bernadetta. You and everyone else are so precious to me...I'd do anything if it means you all get to live on..."

Bernadetta pressed her cheek against his chest again. Still no heartbeat.

"Just...Please be careful..." She wrapped her arms around his lower back.

The Professor winced but ignored the pain, raising his right arm and stroking her purple hair.

"Now, how about we finish that cake."

* * *

**I wanna get fluffly. Like pure fluff. So much fluff and vanilla that everyone gets Diabetes. But I don't have any ideas, anyone got one?**

**I hope you all are enjoying this fanfic so far, I enjoy reading everyones reviews and honestly its kinda what keeps me going on this story. Sorry its not an official "Story" Per say but I've never really been good at writing those. My Skyrim and Borderlands 2 fanfics are perfect examples of my horrible writing. These types of one-shots loosely based around each other are much more fun and less frustrating to write.**

**Again, sorry for the delay.**

**See ya next time. **


	15. Golden Deer Wedding

**Just finished up Golden Deer route and once again I am left feeling empty inside because I get emotionally invested in things way more then I should. Honestly I should have saved that route for last but the characters seemed so interesting so I quickly played them the second run. **

**I enjoyed all the characters, even Lorenz who I thought I would hate. Ironically Raphael was my least favorite character. He just seemed so annoying sometimes, although he makes a pretty good armored unit.**

**Gonna take a break and recenter myself with reality for a bit then I'm gonna dive back in for the Blue Lions run. I wonder which waifu I should chase after this time. This doesn't mean I'm taking a break from the fanfic however, I'll still be adding chapters as frequently as I can. **

**Anyway, Marianne chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"A-Are you sure I look okay Hilda?"

The pink-haired axe wielder sighed, this was the 4th time she had asked her that question.

"YES, Marianne. You look fine, amazing, breath taking. I'm sure the Professor will fall in love with you all over again once he sees you in this."

Marianne held her cheeks and blushed. "D-Do not say such foolish things..." Marianne smiled slightly nonetheless.

The war was over, at long last. Everything they had fought to defend was now safe, a new dawn for Fodlan had arrived just like Claude said. To make it even more enthralling was that she was going to marry her Professor...Byleth...Who had proposed to her in the goddess tower the day after their final battle with the King of Liberation.

She remember watching from afar as Claude and Byleth easily disposed of the 10 elites. But fear gripped her heart when the final confrontation between Nemesis and Byleth came.

Now that the war was over she was afraid of what was going to happen next. Would she simply fade away into the background again? Return home to her adoptive father and be paraded around? When she saw the Professor ascend the Goddess tower she had to chase after him, if anyone knew what to do it would be him.

But to think he would end up proposing to her...It was so surreal. Such enchanting happiness was not surely meant for her. Yet here she stood. In front of a mirror with numerous maids attending to her and Hilda adding on the final touches. Smiling and hopping back when she was done and letting Marianne take a good look.

She gasped, she truly was beautiful. The dress was like something out of a fairy tale. So white it almost seemed to be glowing. She turned to Hilda with tears in her eyes.

"Hilda...Thank you..." She hugged her tight and Hilda, taken aback at first, eagerly returned the hug.

"Of course Marianne. Anything for you...Though don't cry to much you'll ruin the make-up."

A knock was heard at the door and one of the maids opened up the door. Letting in Byleth, her soon to be husband. Marianne's breath got caught in her throat, she wasn't expecting to see him this soon.

"Marianne, I was told to come get yo-" He stopped short when he laid eyes on her, although he barely got a chance to take her beauty in before Hilda began to beat him over the head with her fist.

"The Groom isn't supposed to see the bride yet! You're ruining the surprise! Go! Shoo! Away with you!" Byleth cowered back and was eventually chased out of the room. Hilda puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Jeez, some people huh? Always wanting to ruin surprises." Hilda turned around and her bright smile returned to her face. "But I suppose its a good thing since we know everyone is ready, and so are we." Hilda grabbed Marianne and helped lead her out of the dressing room. She stopped short and held her hands to her chest. Hilda looked back and tilted her hand.

"Whats wrong, Marianne?" The blue-haired bride began to speak up before silencing herself then speaking up again.

"I-Its nothing just...W-What if I'm not good enough?" Her chest began to hurt. Hilda's eyes widened in surprise.

"Marianne...I know you're good enough. Are you really doubting the Professor's choice to make you his wife?" She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward raising an eyebrow.

Marianne shook her head. "N-No its just...It all seems so surreal...This happiness...I'm afraid its not real..."

Hilda smiled and took Marianne's hands in hers. "Let the Professor, prove to you that its real then..." She gently guided her out of the room and to her adoptive father. Who was waiting just outside. He smiled upon seeing her and Hilda left to go join the rest of her class in the audience. Giving the two some alone time.

Marianne and her father hooked arms and they began to walk towards the church. The wedding was being held in The Monastery in the church, although the large pile of rubble has yet been cleared it was still a fitting place.

Still, it was a long walk there. They had to cross the large bridge that connected it. But that was fine, it almost seemed symbolic.

"Marianne, I..." Her fathers voice startled her. "...I want to apologize for how I've treated you in the past...I never truly understood your potential...A-And not just in being used as a tool to marry for riches no...I wish I had seen what your Professor saw in you...Maybe then I could have been a better father for you...I know it was hard after losing your parents, And I wasn't always there for you...Thats why I'm hoping your Professor can make up for what I failed to do all those years."

Marianne watched in awe as her father apologized to her. She smiled and stopped walking, hugging him tightly. "It is okay, I forgive you..."

* * *

The double doors creaked open and everyone collectively turned their heads towards the two figures entering. Marianne blushed as everyone gazed her way and once they reached the makeshift altar they set up in the middle of the church her father let her go and walked into the audience.

Her eyes met Byleth and she blushed upon seeing him, he was wearing his Enlightened one outfit, and although she had seen him in it may times something about it now just made her feel all funny inside.

Byleth finally had a chance to take in the beauty of Marianne in a dress and blushed slightly. Smiling as he did. She approached the altar and stood next to him.

The moment, standing next to Byleth with everyone watching them was to much. She barely remembered anything the priest said but responded with. "I do" at the appropriate time. Next she knew she was standing face to face with Byleth. Who leaned in to kiss her and she returned it eagerly. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

The next few hours of the evening were a blur, adding to her current growing fear that this was all just a dream. Next she knew she was in her night gown in Byleth's, and her, new room.

Byleth returned from bidding everyone fair well and stopped seeing her standing in the middle of the room. She turned towards him, approaching him and reaching out her hand hesitantly.

Byleth's hand joined hers and she clenched it tightly.

"Profes...Byleth...Is this a dream? These past few hours have all seemed so bright to me, that I fear if I go to sleep I'll wake up to a grim reality..." She brought herself closer to him and ran her thumb along his lips.

"Your kiss felt so real yet...I'm terrified..." Tears began to well in her eyes and Byleth frowned slightly, leaning down and embracing her lips in his. When he pulled away she let out a gasp, blushing deeply.

"Again...Show me this is real, again..." Marianne clutched at his chest, staring up at him desperately, pleading for him to kiss her. Byleth smiled slightly and kissed her again, deeper this time as she whimpered into the it.

He wrapped his arms around her and clutched her tight, the feeling of being pressed against him was too much for Marianne and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Byleth broke from the kiss, concerned that something was wrong/

"Marianne, are you..."

Marianne sniffed and nodded. "Y-Yes its just..." She removed her hands from his chest and wiped her cheeks, trying to stop the tears from flowing. But it was to much, the more she wiped them away the harder she cried until eventually she was sobbing lightly.

"I-I'm sorry, Profe...Byleth. I-I'm just so happy." She choked out in between sobs. "You've given me so much happiness I don't know what to do with it all...Its to much, its so overwhelming..."

She clutched his chest again, given up on trying to wipe away her tears, and sobbed into his chest. Byleth hugging her tightly. Eventually she trailed her hands up to his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

"Again, Prof-" She shook her head "Byleth, kiss me again..." He obliged, kissing her tear stained cheek first before embracing her lips with his. She whimpered again as he did, running a hand through her hair.

He brought her over to the bed and they collapsed on it together, Marianne breaking away from the kiss and breathing heavily.

"I guess...This truly isn't a dream..." She smirked lightly. "However, I may need a bit more convincing...Byleth..." She blushed a deep red, knowing what she was suggesting.

Byleth smiling, blushing slightly himself and together they began to strip each other down.

"Promise me, Byleth...That this happiness is eternal..."

"Yes, Marianne...I swear..."

* * *

"Oh, seems things are heating up." Claude whispered to Hilda, who was tapping her foot impatiently just outside of her Professor's and Marianne's new room.

"Claude why are we still here, we should give these two some privacy...Come on, you have a LOT of work."

"Yeah, Yeah just a seco-" He remained silent and stood up. "yeah, lets go..." Turning around and walking off. Hilda raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" He didn't respond to her, so Hilda turned around and peeked through the keyhole Claude had been using. Blushing deeply upon seeing what her Professor and friend were up to.

She quickly stood up and left. At least they were passionate about each other.

* * *

**I really disliked the Enlightened One outfit. It just looks so impractical...Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and I'll see ya next time.**


	16. Nightmares

**Don't have much to say this time. For once.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

This was now the 4th night in the row this has been happening.

Its not like he didn't mind it. Bernadetta being there for him while he was in such a weak state was kind of her, but to also offer to sleep in the same bed as him?

Granted it came with her attempting to dismiss her suggestion but Byleth saw no issue with her. Having her near him was calming, relaxing, gave him something to hold onto.

This time however, something was different. Bernadetta was closer then she usually was. Resting on top of his bare chest, rising with every breath he took.

Bernadetta opened her eyes and looked up into his.

"I-Is everything okay? Professor?" She tilted her head, her unkempt hair flowing to one side as she did. Byleth smiled and patted her on the head.

"Yes...I just...its nothing, Bernadetta...Thank you...For being here for me."

Bernadetta replied with a wide smile and moved herself up his body so they were face to face.

"Of course, Professor...I'd do anything for you..." She kissed him on the lips, much to his surprise. But he didn't fight it, instead he returned the kiss, hugging her tight against his chest.

She broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily and sat up, now straddling his chest. "...Because I love you..." She took off her top, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, throwing it aside and running her hands over his chest. He had to admit, Bernadetta was more assertive then she usually was. But perhaps she was trying her hardest for his sake.

He closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling of her hands on his chest.

"I'm sure thats what she would've said..."

There was a sudden, sharp pain his chest and his eyes shot up, seeing a large dagger sticking out, blood already began to soak the sheets beneath him. His eyes widened in horror and he looked up at Bernadetta, whose eyes where now wide, her pupils dilated and a wicked grin spread across her face.

Her left eye twitched before she burst in a sinister laugh. "Do you see the look on your face!? You truly are a fool!" She wretched the dagger out of his chest and stabbed him again in the shoulder. He grabbed at her wrist but she used her free hand to pin his hand against the bed with incredible force.

She brought her face closer to his, seeing Bernadettas face twisted into such a horrid expression was enough to almost make him scream.

"Shes dead! Your beloved Bernadetta is dead! I murdered her last month, oh how she cried and cried for you to save her." She giggled again, twisting the dagger into his shoulder.

"She was quite strong will I have to say, to take so much pain for that long." She removed the dagger and stabbed him in the chest again, causing him to cough up blood, some of it coating her wicked face.

Bernadetta's face began to melt away and he was met with Kronya, who laughed like a maniac.

"Did you think me gone?! You truly loved her! This worked out so perfectly, I honestly don't know why I didn't do this at first." She dragged the Dagger down, splitting his chest open.

"I'll masquerade around as you from now on, and I'll lead your students right into a death trap. Its a shame really...I wanted to see if your face could become twisted in horror as I torture them all in front of you...But oh well, I'll be sure to enjoy their faces."

She raised the dagger over his face, smiling wickedly and raising it before bringing it down into his throat.

* * *

"NO!"

Byleth quickly rose up from his bed, throwing the sheets off him and drenched in cold sweat. He looked down at his body, no scars or harms were found. His sigh of relief was cut short when he felt something shift next to him. Pulling back the sheets and seeing Bernadetta next to him, who was just now sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"P-Professor? Is everything okay?"

Byleth's eyes widened in horror as he grabbed his sword from next to his bed and jumped out of it, pointing it at Bernadetta, who quickly cowered in fear.

"P-Professor!? W-What are you doing!?" Byleth raised his sword to strike her down but froze when he got a good look at her face. What he saw in Berndetta's eyes was true fear. But it wasn't just fear, it was concern. You couldn't mimic that even if you tried. He suddenly remembered.

Kronya was dead. It was all just a nightmare.

He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, Bernadetta took this chance to cautiously approach him. Hugging him once she was sure he wasn't going to attack her.

He leaned into her embrace and let a tear or two roll down his cheek.

"Its okay...I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling..." Bernadetta stroked his hair, and Byleth wrapped his arms around her lower back and hugged her tight.

"I'm scared, Bernadetta...What if someone else betrays us?" Byleth's voice was shaky. Bernadetta shook her head.

"Don't think about that, everyone here is standing with you..."

Byleth hugged her tighter. "Thank you Bernadetta...I'd be lost without you..."

Bernadetta smiled, still stroking his hair.

This was the true Bernadetta. But the thought that someone else could be a traitor was still terrifying to him. But he would have to trust in his students. As they trust in him.

* * *

**Eh, this feels kinda weak. But its been on my mind for a while.**

**Anyone else feel like they cut some stuff from this game? Especially support convos? Like why do Ferdinand and Lysithea have a paralogue together even though there's no option for a support convo between them, I found a video showing off Sothis, Jeralt, and Rhea as playable units all with fully voiced combat dialogue and among other things I've completely forgotten as I'm writing this. It all seems very strange.**

**Regardless I promise the next chapter will be a lot more lighthearted. But if you enjoy these types of "dark" chapters let me know, their quite interesting to write.**


	17. Hot and Bothered

**I know some of you would like to see a chapter with a pregnant Bernadetta or Byleth's and Bernadettas child but I'm just not comfortable writing those. If I did I would have a very difficult time. I know I'm not good at writing that kind of content and I want you guys to only receive my best work.**

**As an apology here's another Bernadetta smut chapter.**

* * *

She was horny.

The sound of a rack of swords being knocked over and loudly scattering all over the floor startled her.

"Sorry!"

One of the soldiers apologized and began to pick up the weapons.

Its been 4 months since their wedding, 4 months since they did _THAT. _Bernadetta had been wanting to do it more but she could never bring herself to ask her husband, Byleth, directly. Plus he was always busy with meetings around this time of month and was hardly ever at home.

She was approaching her limit, and it was keeping the entirety of her willpower to stop herself from pouncing on Byleth whenever she saw him.

Her husband walked through the door into their room and sat on their bed sighing. Bernadetta meekly walked over.

"W-Welcome home, Byleth..." She smiled, her entire being wanting to jump on top of him. Byleth turned to her and smiled.

"Bernadetta...Seeing you always makes my day better..." He gave her a big, warm smile. The kind he rarely got a chance to show, her face began to heat up.

_fuckhimfuckhimfuckhimfuckhimfuckhimFUCKHIM_ She slapped herself, causing Byleth to jump up from his seated position on the bed in surprise.

"Bernadetta, are you okay?!" He approached her and she backed away, if he were to touch her now..."

"I-I'm fine...Just um...Got a little tired?" She could tell her words weren't going to convince him and eventually she was backed into the corner of their room.

"Bernadetta, whats wrong?" He laid his hands on her shoulders and she shivered from his touch.

"N-Nothing! I-I Just...Nnn!" She whimpered as her legs buckled and she collapsed to the ground. Byleth crouched next to her worriedly.

"A-Are you not feeling well?" He raised her bands and rested his forehead against her own. That was her limit. She couldn't hold herself back anymore.

She tackled him to the ground and attacked his neck with furious kisses, Byleth was startled at first before trying to push her off.

"B-Bernadetta! W-What in the..." He finally pried her off his and stared at her. Her eyes had a wild look in them and she was practically drooling.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just...I wanted to do it again...I've been wanting to do it for so long...Ever since our wedding...B-But I was too scared to ask..." She became more embarrassed as she spoke, eventually covering her face with her hands.

Byleth chuckled, of course the reason behind her actions was a ridiculous one. But it was something he expected from her. He sat up and pulled away her hands from her face, staring into her eyes.

"If you wanna do it again, don't be afraid to ask." He smiled at her and she shyly smiled back.

"T-Then...Can we do it?"

Byleth nodded, blushing slightly. Bernadetta got more visibly excited, before calming herself down.

"B-But...I want us to kiss a lot first...I-I like your kisses...A-And your touch..." Her face turned a bright red as she realized what she was saying.

She attempted to retreat behind her hands only to find that they had been pinned against the wall by Byleth, she looked at him and smiled nervously. He stared blankly at her. She hated his lack of emotions sometimes.

"P-Please be gentle...?"

* * *

A moan reverberated through the room.

"B-Byleth!" She clutched at his hair letting out another moan, blushing deeply. His attack on her neck was relentless.

His hands were more daring today, slipping underneath her dress, which had already begun to fall off, from their rough housing.

He rubbed his hand in between her legs and she let out a gasp, which was quickly silenced as Byleth moved from her neck to her mouth capturing her lips and muffling her moans.

She whimpered in the kiss as Byleth sped up his hand in between her legs. Slipping out of the kiss as she threw her head back, letting out another loud moan as she bit her bottom lip.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off and to the side, climbing on top of him. Now it was her turn to attack.

She ran her hands down his chest and up her own body, taking off her dress in one fell swoop before leaning her head down and embracing her lips with his. Moaning into the kiss because she just _couldn't _get enough of his kisses.

She felt his cool hands run up and down her back, his finger nails tracing her shoulder blades and she shivered. He brought on his hands into her hair and then down behind her ear, scratching it as she groaned, leaning into his hand.

She took his top with desperation, blushing at the sight of his toned body and let herself indulge in the pleasure of feeling it with her hands. Just touching him felt good, her finger tips were on fire and every bump and scar she ran over with her hands send a jolt through her body.

"B-Byleth I-I'm gonna...nnn!" She bit her bottom lip as her lower half convulsed. Breathing heavily once she calmed down. She nervously looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry its just...I can't control myself around you when I'm like this..." She went to hide her face behind her hands but they were intercepted when Byleth grabbed both of her wrist and pulled her down into a deep, loving kiss. Byleth letting go of her wrist as her hands gravitated to his hair, running them through his smooth hair.

She left his passionate lips and kissed his chest. Trailing her kisses down until she reached his waist line and the kissing her way back up to his neck, where she gently bit the sensitive skin, nibbling on it. Byleth groaned lightly in response, clutching her hair tightly.

Before they could go any further a quick knock was heard before their door opened.

"Greetings Professor! I have..." The always charismatic gatekeeper stopped short as he stared at the sight before him. Bernadetta squeaked and hid herself under the covers. Byleth sat up and stared blankly at the gatekeeper. Who was now blushing.

"I uh...I'll have to report to you later...My apologies." He quickly shut the door and frantic foot steps were heard outside.

Byleth stared at the door for a few seconds before looking down at the lump next to him in the bed.

"I-Is he gone?"

"Yes"

Bernadetta didn't budge from underneath the covers. Seems she was snapped out of her trance.

They would have to continue this at a later point.

* * *

**Is it short? Yes. Am I happy with it? Nope, not at all. **

**Smut is so hard to write and its ever further complicated due to my lack of knowledge about the English language. I have a hard time describing things without repeating myself so it all just ends up being very bland to me.**

**Also, why do I write these kinds of things from the female's perspective? I don't know a single thing about the female mind when it comes to sex, do they get this horny? Do they lose control? I have no idea. But it makes for some fun ideas and scenarios.**

**Anyway, I got a bit of a surprise for you guys next chapter. **

**See ya then.**


	18. The Three Of Us

**I was a bit hesitant in writing this. Not because I'm uncomfortable with Polygamy (Harem) at all, you'll find me watching and reading Harem manga's day. I'm just not sure Polygamy has much of a place in Fire Emblem. Regardless it has come with some rather interesting ideas for me and I've been wanting to do it a bit PLUS some of you guys want to see it too so...Here you go...**

**I should also point out that this takes place in a THIRD AU. So far we had two, Bernadetta AU, Marianne AU, and now this AU where Marianne and Bernadetta are with Byleth together. A little complicated but I'm sure you get it. Hopefully.**

**In this, Byleth joined the Golden Deer house and the entirety of the Black Eagle class joined him because thats actually what happened in my Golden Deer play through. **

**Anyway, I hate to keep making these long AN's but Its how I communicate with you people. On to the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"S-So...You like him?"

The shorter female nodded.

"A-And you also?"

The taller one nodded.

"I-I see..."

They both stood face to face right outside of their Professor's room, each clutching a wrapped present in their hand.

It was the Professor's birthday and Bernadetta and Marianne wanted to give their presents to him first. It was an action that they both took a lot of time building up confidence to do.

But now that they were face to face with each other and both had lost all that confidence.

It made sense that other girls besides them liked the Professor. They had just hoped to never run into any of his other admirers.

Its not like Marianne hated Bernadetta, but she rarely saw her outside of her room and she never approached her because she didn't want to cause her any trouble. Bernadetta had seen Marianne around the academy plenty of times but was to scared to approach her. Also because she didn't want to bother her.

Now the two most shy, and socially awkward students in the school were standing right in front of each other right outside of their love interest's room.

There was only one way this was going to go down.

"U-Um...You can give him yours..." Marianne spoke, hiding her mouth behind the small, wrapped box in her hand. Bernadetta shook her head.

"N-No...My gift isn't really worth much. You give me yours I'll just...Throw mine away?" Bernadetta had made a small batch of cookies and had placed them in a pouch. This wasn't her first batch, she made a bunch of heart shaped ones but quickly disposed of those. Opting for a more subtle gift.

"M-May I ask what you got him?"

"I made him cookies...I'm pretty good at cooking..." She wanted to kick herself, she wasn't trying to brag.

Marianne tilted her head sadly, she should've gotten him cookies instead. He would be sure to enjoy those.

"W-What did you get him?" Bernadetta tilted her head, holding the pouch of cookies behind her.

"I got him glasses..." She held up the box in her hand. "I-I've noticed he has trouble reading sometimes...and I've heard these glasses help with reading..."

Bernadetta wanted to bash her head against the wall, glasses would have been much more useful then a bunch of stupid cookies.

"You should give him your gift instead of mine...I doubt he would enjoy these anyway..." Marianne stared at the box in her hands solemnly. Bernadetta shook her hands.

"N-No no, you give him yours. I'm sure he'd enjoy being able to read..." Bernadetta kept her mouth shut. Not wanting to blurt out anything that could be taken the wrong way.

This was getting them no where, neither of them refused to budge.

Their stalemate came to a temporary stop when the door to the Professor's room opened and out stepped the man in question, staring blankly at the two of them. Now frozen in fear from running into their Professor.

"Bernadetta, Marianne...Did you two need something?

They both shook their heads.

"W-We were just discussing the previous battle..." Bernadetta blurted out. Marianne nodded, agreeing with her.

"Y-Yes...Bernadetta was giving me tips on how to best avoid the enemy."

Byleth stared at both of them, before smiling brightly.

"I'm glad, I've been meaning to introduce you two to each other. I'm happy you two are talking on your own."

The Professor walked ahead of them, towards the canteen to get some break feast.

"I'll see you guys in class" He waved goodbye to them and they both waved back. Sighing collectively.

"The Professor wanted us to become friends..." Marianne held her hand to her chest and Bernadetta nodded.

"I'd hate for this to tear us apart..." She added. Marianne nodded in agreement.

"In the end, I wonder who'd he choose..." Marianne looked to the ground and thought. Bernadetta scoffed.

"Obviously you" Marianne chuckled and shook her head.

"No...It would most likely be you..."

"No, definitely you...You're much more beautiful then I am."

"No, I'm not...You are...Plus you can cook."

They seemed to be at a stalemate again.

* * *

Break feast and class time went by without a hitch and both of them found each themselves talking to each other. Mainly about The Professor, and the more they talked the more they realized how much the other loved him.

Thats why, when they couldn't find him during Edelgard's attack on the Monastery. They were there for each other. Both of them offering a shoulder to cry on and sticking together through the war torn land that Edelgard had brought.

They both helped each other over come their troubles, Bernadetta telling Marianne about her father's abuse and Marianne telling Bernadetta about her cursed crest.

When the holiday that they all agreed to meet back up on was upon them. They approached the Monastery together, and were over joyed upon seeing their Professor, both of them running to and hugging him the same time.

Throughout the rest of the war they both looked out for each other, and looked out for their beloved Professor. Seeing no sense in rivalry with each other as they both believed the other to be a more superior partner for their Professor.

Yet, when the war ended. They found themselves in front of his dorm room again, where they had stood five years ago to hand him his present.

They both decided to confess their love to him at the same time. He didn't have to reciprocate, but at the very least they wanted to let their feelings out. Then they can mend their broken hearts together when he rejects them.

They both raised their fist and knocked on the door together. The Professor opening it up and staring at them. His usual stone face unchanging.

"Professor, we have something to tell you..."

They both glanced at each other before looking back to their Professor.

_"We love you!"_ They both shouted in unison. Bernadetta continued.

"Y-You don't have to choose one of us...In fact its best that you choose Marianne." Marianne gasped, this wasn't apart of the plan.

"N-No Professor, choose Bernadetta. She loves you so much more then I do...I beg you" Bernadetta shot a look at Marianne. What was she doing.

"Choose her, Professor!"

"N-No! She would be a better fit for you Professor!"

"No she would!"

"I disagree, she would!"

The Professor was overwhelmed, he backed up holding his hands out to calm them down.

"C-Calm down, you two..."

They both saw how close they were to him and backed away. Blushing deeply.

"Can I not just choose both of you?"

They both froze to their spot, was that allowed? They hadn't thought of that.

"U-Um...I-Is that fine?" Bernadetta glanced at Marianne, and Marianne glanced back.

"I-I see no reason for it not to be..."

They both turned and smiled at their Professor, hugging him tightly together.

"Making me choose like that..." Byleth sighed. They both hung their heads down low.

"We're sorry Professor."

He shook his head and smiled lightly, opening the door to his room and inviting them in.

"We've got a lot to talk about."

They both looked at each other and nodded, entering his room as Byleth shut the door behind them.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on a rooftop**.

"What are they doing now?"

"Their still talking...Wait! They just started hugging"

"Really?! Who's hugging him?! Is it Marianne?!"

"Or is it Bernadetta!?"

"Does it even matter?" The green-haired one laying on his back yawned. Hilda and Dorothea turned towards him.

"Linhardt, if you don't care why are you even here?" Dorothea asked. Linhardt lazily turned his head to look at her.

"Because this is one of my favorite sleeping spots, besides I'm pretty sure I was here first..." He yawned again.

Dorothea and Hilda rolled their eyes and turned their attention to the man they were practically climbing over.

Claude was handling the telescope they had mounted on top of the gate that lead to the dueling arena. Hilda and Dorothea were insistent upon it upon learning Bernadetta and Hilda were going to confess.

"Well Claude!? Who hugged him?"

"Uh...Both of them?" He shrugged, still looking through the telescope. Hilda and Dorothea quickly turned to and looked at each other.

"Both of them!?" They both yelled in unison.

"Gimme that" Hilda snatched the telescope out of Claude's hands and took a look herself. Blushing upon realizing he was right. Handing it to Dorothea who also blushed.

Claude took the telescope back and resumed his spying. Hilda and Dorothea sat back and stared at each other.

"I suppose this is a good thing, now neither of them will get their hearts broken!" Hilda smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right...I just wasn't expecting the Professor to do that." Dorothea, scratched the back of her head.

"Thats the Professor for ya...Oh they just went inside of his room." Claude turned the telescope a bit to get it in better focus but it slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground below them.

"Ah...Crap...Sorry"

Hilda and Dorothea sighed. "Oh well, at least we got our answer..."

They all sat in silence for a bit before Hilda spoke up.

"Hey, how did we even get up here?"

* * *

**Lately I haven't been happy with the quality of my work, so I'm going to be spending more time on quality assurance and refining chapters to be filled with more substance.**

**This will unfortunately mean I will be uploading chapters less frequently. But on the bright side chapters will be a lot more refined. I've always been a quality over quantity kind of guy anyway.**

**I apologize for this but its my responsibility as a writer to produce acceptable content for you guys.**

**See ya next time.**


	19. Anniversary

**I saw a picture of Bernadetta in a maid outfit so this idea popped in my mind.**

**A smut chapter for our new Polyamorous couple. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Welcome! To the Golden Deer tea party!" Hilda held her cup up in the air, smiling gleefully. A brunette raised her hand.

"Um, I'm from the Black Eagle class though..."

"Well, there is no more Black Eagle class..." Hilda reminded her. Dorothea nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

"Also you say party, but its just me, you and the Professor's wives..."

The two wives mentioned choked on their tea as they were sipping, coughing loudly before calming down, blushing lightly. They still weren't used to that fact.

It has been exactly one year since Marianne and Bernadetta both confessed their love to Byleth, their professor now husband. He shocked everyone by taking both girls as his wives. Making the two happy knowing they didn't have to have their heart broken.

Since it had been exactly one year it was now their anniversary, and Bernadetta and Marianna wanted to do something nice for Byleth to show their eternal gratitude. Being the shy, socially awkward females they were, they decided to consult with Hilda and Dorothea. Who had been supporting both of them.

This led to Hilda throwing a "tea party" for the four of them. It had been a while since they had all gotten together. Hilda invited several of the other females from their class but they failed to show.

Petra was busy with running Brigid and Leonie said she had already made plans with her husband, Lorenz.

And Lysithea was busy travelling the world with her husband, Claude. Who had returned just a few weeks ago to visit and drop off some souvenirs from his travels.

Flayn wasn't able to make it either, as she was busy with Seteh.

So it left just the four of them. Hilda and Dorothea already had a plan for the two girls, but it depended on what the two would be prepared to do.

"So, its really been a year already...How time flies..." Hilda sighed and rested her cheek on her hand, running her finger around the rip of her cup absentmindedly.

Bernadetta nodded. "Y-Yeah...Honestly it feels like last week Byleth took me and Marianne as his wives..." Marianne nodded in agreement, taking a sip from her tea.

"Which brings you to us, you want do something nice for him, yes? Me and Hilda have just the plan..." Dorothea and the pink-haired female mentioned glanced at each other. Marianne and Bernadetta leaned in to get a better listen.

"I bet the Professor accumulates lots of stress from his work." Hilda put a finger on her chin, pretending to think. Dorothea nodded.

"Yeah, I bet he gets home tired everyday, excited to see his two lovely wives."

"Now, I wonder if those wives of his did something extraordinary for him, something to REALLY make him happy, and release all that pent up stress..."

By now Bernadetta and Marianne had caught on to what the two were talking about and they blushed deeply, leaning back into their chairs. Although they didn't seem entirely against what the two were saying.

"U-Um...Did you have something specific in mind?" Marianne asked. Hilda nodded.

"As a matter of fact I do. When the Professor comes home tonight, you two can welcome him home, cook him a meal, bathe him, and then enjoy a wholesome night of love making." Hilda grinned devilishly. Marianne and Bernadetta's faces heating up. Even Dorothea blushed a little bit.

"T-That doesn't sound...Too bad..." Bernadetta managed to stutter out. Hilda and Dorothea looked at each other and grinned.

"Good! Oh, you're gonna wanna wear these too." Hilda and Dorothea both handed them each a folded, black and white dress. The two wives looked at them puzzled.

"Um...What kind of dress is it?" Marianne asked, holding it out in front of her.

"Its a maid outfit, from a faraway land called Nohr. At least that's what Claude said. Apparently all their servants wear them. I've never seen anything like it." Dorothea answered.

Bernadetta and Marianne looked at each other and nodded. This would have to do.

"T-Thanks you too..." Bernadetta said, Marianne nodded in agreement.

"Don't mention it! Our pleasure" Dorothea smiled.

"Be sure to tell us all the juicy details though!" Hilda smiled.

* * *

It had been another long day of meetings and conversations with many of the houses of the Alliance. Many of them still disputed on which land they should control and how much of it they should be able to control.

Byleth had to remind them constantly that it was this kind of behavior that led to the near downfall of Fodlan. Eventually everything was settled for the most part, but he was sure the houses would come up with something else to complain about.

Returning to the Monastery he waved at the Gatekeeper as he walked through the gate.

"Greetings Professor! Nothing to report today. Although Hilda and Dorothea stopped by today to talk to your wife...I mean wives..." The Gatekeeper scratched his cheek, seems even he was still confused about the multiple wives thing. Byleth saw no trouble to it, he loved both of them and they loved each other and him. It seemed nonsensical to only choose one of them.

He was looking forward to seeing Bernadetta and Marianne today, mainly because it was their anniversary. He intended to cook a meal for them, seeing as how they always cooked for him he figured he should do something different for a change.

However, all his hopes of treating his wives to something nice were immediately thrown out the window when he opened the door to their room.

There, standing before him. Were Marianne and Bernadetta, dressed in black and white uniforms he had never seen before. They both bowed awkwardly before him before rising up.

"Um...W-Welcome home...Master..." Bernadetta blushed deeply. She had meant to say his name but had been debating calling him master while they waited for him.

"Y-Yes...Welcome home..." Marianne had completely forgotten to address him by anything. Too nervous to be standing in front of her beloved in such a extravagant uniform.

"Bernadetta...Marianne...What are you two doing?" He asked, although he wasn't entirely against what was going on he was curious nonetheless.

"I-Its our anniversary...So me and Bernadetta wanted to do something nice for you...U-Um...We made you dinner..." She stepped aside and gestured with her hand to a table that awaited him with his food.

"Bernadetta did most of the work...I-I just watched..."

The girl in question shook her head. "M-Marianne helped out a lot! She decided what to cook..."

Byleth was going to speak up, saying he was going to cook dinner for them. But they had already gone this far, and had undoubtedly put in much work. He nodded and thank them before sitting down and eating it.

"What about you two? Are you going to eat with me?" He asked before he began to dig in. They both shook their heads.

"We already ate." Replied Bernadetta.

Byleth nodded and began eating, the two watching him made him a bit uncomfortable but he tried his best to make small talk with. Asking where the uniforms came from, how Hilda and Dorothea were doing, and how his over all day was.

Once he had finished Bernadetta took his plate and made her way downstairs to the canteen to drop off the dishes.

"Thank you guys...I'm going to go wash up now." Byleth stood up as Marianne nodded, staying in the room as he moved to the adjacent one. Stripping his royal attire off before stepping into the basin of water that awaited him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, but opened them when he heard the door open. Turning around to be met with a blushing Bernadetta and Marianne, towels wrapped around their bodies. They tried their best to make eye contact with him but would occasionally look away.

"W-What are you two..." Byleth began to ask but was cut off as they stepped forward, letting their towels fall to their feet before stepping into the basin of water with him. Coming up close to each of his arms.

"W-We thought, we would help you bathe..." Marianne replied. Bernadetta nodded quickly, already holding a bar of soap in her hand.

"I-If you insist..." Byleth stood up, and both of the girls blushed upon seeing his nude body, they had seen it plenty times before. But they never could get used to it.

"T-Then let us began..." Bernadetta said, standing up and beginning to wipe his back down with soap.

"Y-Yes..." Marianne stood up and wiped down his front, being sure not to go below his abdomen.

They scrubbed every inch of his torso, Bernadetta holding up his arms as she ran her soapy hands along the ridges of his muscles. Eventually they both set their bars of soap down and pressed themselves against his body, causing Byleth to panic.

"W-What are you doing?" He said, raising his arms above his head. Stopping himself from touching them.

"W-We were told this is a very effective way in cleaning you..." Marianne responded.

"Who told you that?!"

"H-Hilda..." Bernadetta replied.

Of course, she was always urging these two to go beyond their limits to do outrageous things like this.

He would have to scold, then thank her, later.

Bernadetta and Marianne began to move themselves up and down his body, their breast pressing firmly against him as they spread the soap around his body. Eventually they began to breathe heavily, their faces a bright pink as they began to get aroused from touching him. Byleth trying his hardest to keep his cool, a miracle he had lasted this long.

Eventually the two began to let out light moans, before they both collapsed into the water, Byleth looking down at them worriedly.

"W-We're sorry, Byleth..." Marianne apologized, looking up at him.

"We just...Enjoy touching you..." Bernadetta added, holding her legs together.

They all finished washing each other off, and now it was time for them to move to bed.

* * *

"O-Okay Byleth...You can come in now..."

Byleth had been standing outside of their room for a few minutes, already dressed in his sleeping gown. Bernadetta and Marianne had insisted he wait outside while they arranged something nice for him.

He stepped inside to be met with something every man wishes to see, his two wives were laying on their sides on the large bed. Each dressed in lingerie that matched their hair color and blushing deeply. Sweat already beginning to glisten on their bodies.

"H-Happy anniversary..." They both said, smiling nervously, yet sweetly. Byleth wasn't sure what to do in this situation, he stood frozen to his spot so Marianne and Bernadetta glanced at each and got up, guiding him to the bed.

He laid down on his back and they both straddled each of his legs, pulling down his trousers and letting his already hardening member spring free. Both of them staring at it in awe for a moment before Marianne took the initiative, wrapping her lips around the head and engulfing his member. Trying to get all of it in before she choked and pulled back up, only able to get it halfway. She tried again, this time only going about half way while Bernadetta kissed and licked what Marianne couldn't get in her mouth.

The unbearable stimulation from the two was enough to make him climax right away, spurting inside of Marianne's mouth who tried her best to keep it all in, before choking and pulling off. Some of it dripping onto his thigh. Marianne swallowed what she could and Bernadetta licked up what Marianne couldn't get.

Marianne shared a brief kiss with Bernadetta before turning their attention back to their husband. They both bent over on the bed and presented themselves to him. Reaching behind them and spreading their entrances.

"U-Um...Please enjoy yourself, Byleth..." They both said.

Byleth came up behind Bernadetta, resting his hands on her hip and inserting himself into her from behind. Sliding two fingers into Marianne as he did. They both moaned eagerly as he sped up his thrusting and his hand, both of them bringing their hips to meet him.

Marianne climaxed first, moaning loudly as she came all over his hand before collapsing. After recovering, she crawled over to him and kissed his neck as he thrusted into Bernadetta, whose breast he had grabbed from behind and were now fondling. Her moans filling the room along with his small groans of pleasure from Marianne's light kisses on his neck.

Bernadetta hit her limit and collapsed forward, convulsing as he emptied himself into her. Leaning back and pulling himself out of her, Marianne straddled him and slowly slid herself onto his still hard manhood. Moaning as she did, rocking her hips back and forth at first before bouncing her hips up and down on his member eagerly.

Bernadetta, having recovered, crawled over to Byleth as he lay on his back, kissing him on the lips lovingly as he kissed her back, Marianne still bouncing on top of him. Eventually she began to reach her limit and slowed down, Byleth leaned forward and pushed Marianne onto her back, beginning to thrust into her as she moaned loudly, urging him to go faster and harder.

Bernadetta pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around him. Nibbling on his ear and whispering sweet nothings into it. Marianne clutched the sheets as she hit her breaking point, crying out loudly as she came along with him as he emptied himself inside of her as well. Pulling out and sitting back, Bernadetta and Marianne eagerly crawling over to him and began to lick him clean at the same time. Causing him to climax once more as they held open their mouths to catch his seed. Kissing each other afterwards.

Byleth fell onto his back, breathing heavily and Bernadetta and Marianne climbed on top of him and rested on each side of him. Wrapping his arms around them and hugging them close. They both kissed each side of his cheek before cuddling into the nook of neck, smiling warmly.

"We love you, Byleth..." They both whispered blissfully.

"I love both of you too..."

* * *

**I think that went okay. Obviously these sex chapters aren't my strong point. Plus my limited knowledge of the English language makes this kind of stuff hard as well.**

**I was honestly surprised when Lysithea and Claude ended up getting married in my play through. I had completely forgotten those two had an A rank.**

**But Claude is the man, proposing to someone he loved, getting rejected because she didn't have long to live. So instead of taking that rejection he left for like three years to find a cure, FOUND ONE, came back, whisked Lysithea away, and now I presume they are living happily ever after. **

**Ladies, get yourself a man like Claude.**

**Anyway, until next time.**

**See ya.**


	20. Slumber Party

**Sorry for the late update, been trying to think of more fluffy, single scenarios instead of focusing solely on our new Polygamy couple. I couldn't think of one so I decided to write this idea I've been tossing around for a while. Not fluffy or anything, but I had a fun time writing it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome! To the Black Eagle girls slumber party!" Dorothea threw her hands in the air smiling as the last of their guest arrived. Dorothea and Hilda had been planning on throwing a slumber party for all the girls in the academy. Tonight was the perfect occasion.

A hand was raised. "Um, you say Black Eagle but I'm from the Blue Lions..." a blonde, blue-eyed female said.

"Well, The girls from the Black Eagle class are the ones hosting it so...It seemed fitting to call it that." Dorothea replied. Ingrid nodded and lowered her hand. Everyone but Edelgard had shown up, she was coming later as she had something to attend to.

"I-I've got a question..." Everyone turned towards the one that spoke, sitting on her bed with her pillow held close to her chest.

"What kind of question ya get, Bernie?" Hilda asked.

"Why are you having this in my room!?" She cried out. Dorothea simply smiled. "Because you wouldn't have come other wise, plus if you really wanted us to leave we'd have left by now. I know you don't mind this..."

Bernadetta blushed and hid herself behind her pillow. Dorothea turned back to everyone, taking her seat among the pajama clothed woman that sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"So, as is first order of business when it comes to a bunch of young woman like us having a slumber party, lets all say we have crushes on." Hilda said, smiling brightly. Everyone immediately blushed and looked around the room nervously. Hilda looked around at everyone, waiting for someone to say something.

"Well? I know you all like someone~"

"W-Why don't you tell us who you like, Hilda? Seeing as how eager you are." Leonie said. Hilda sighed.

"Fiiiine" Hilda thought for a moment, putting her finger to her chin "Huh, I don't think I like anyone in particular..."

"Do I not see you hanging the out with Caspar lots?" Petra asked, tilting her head. Hilda nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do like him a bit...But I'm not quite sure...Anyway!" She turned towards Lysithea grinning. "You got a crush on anyone, Lysithea?"

The white-haired mage scoffed. "I don't have time for trivial things like that...I'm much too busy studying. Which I should be doing right now"

"Then why did you come?" Mercedes asked.

"I was told there would be candy."

Hilda moved on from Lysithea and onto the female next to her, Annette.

"What about you? Ya got a crush on anyone?" Hilda tilted her head.

The orange-haired student thought for a moment. "I guess...The Professor? Well I wouldn't call it a crush but I do like him. He's been a big help to me."

"The Professor huh...Yeah he is quite dreamy in a way." Dorothea said, thinking back on all the times the Professor helped her or saved her during battle.

Hilda turned to her blue-haired friend. Who was looking down at the ground.

"Marianne, do you have anyone you like?" She asked gently, not wanting to pressure her.

"N-No...Not really...I guess I like the Professor, he has also been kind to me..." Marianne held her hands close to her chest as she spoke softly.

"H-He's helped me a lot too...I-I think I have crush on him actually..." Bernadetta said, peeking up from over the top of her pillow. Hilda, happy that she was getting some real answers. Although the Professor seemed to be the default answer.

Suddenly, a stern voice spoke.

"The Professor, huh?" Everyone turned towards the door as a white-haired figure, clothed in black and red pajamas walked in.

"Eddie! I'm glad you could make it!" Dorothea said, standing up and hugging her. Edelgard hugged her back before taking her seat among them.  
Turning to Bernadetta on the bed.

"So, you like the Professor?" She asked. Bernadetta nodded nervously.

"A brave choice, seeing as how none of us know anything about him..."

Everyone glanced at each other. "What are you saying, Edelgard?" Leonie asked.

"I'm saying, what do we really know about our Professor? Ever since he joined I've been searching everywhere for some record on him, even looking beyond the Garreg Mach...Yet I've found nothing, only that he is sometimes known as; The Ashen Demon."

The way she said his nickname caused a shudder to run through everyone. "D-Demon?" Marianne was now staring at Edelgard, a hand on her chest.

"I mean, have any of us seen him smile?"

"I-I have...Several times..." Bernadetta called out from her spot on the bed, Edelgard looked at her.

"But how can we be sure it was genuine? I feel as if he is hiding something from us."

The mood in the room had turned sinister, Dorothea made an attempt to salvage it. "Eddie, you're not actually suggesting our Professor is a monster of some sorts? O-Or a murderer?"

Edelgard turned to her, a look of seriousness on her face. "I'm not trying to belittle our Professor, I'm just saying we really know nothing about him...I've heard people around the campus call him a ghost"

"G-Ghost?" Lysithea was now biting her thumbnail.

"Some even go so far to say he is the ghost of King Nemesis. We know nothing about our Professor yet we follow him so fondly. What if he is leading us all astray?" Edelgard looked at everyone as she spoke.

"Y-Your wrong...The Professor, I know he's not like that..." Marianne had spoken up, much to everyone's surprise. "He cares about us, he always prays with me whenever I'm in the church, and he always helps me..."

Bernadetta nodded, pitching it too. "That's right. He comes and talks to me every day, he's always watching over me on the battlefield...He invites me for tea, and brings me cake..." Lysithea nodded, agreeing with Bernadetta. At least on the cake part.

'Whenever I fall asleep when I'm studying late in class he always stays behind for me, or waits for me to wake up before leaving..." Annette blushed, remembering when she woke up with his coat on her once.

"He helped me get out of a dangerous suitor's grasp..." Ingrid said.

"He always showed concern whenever I went out with a guy." Dorothea said.

"He's Captain Jeralt's son...That is enough for me..." Leonie said.

Edelgard looked at everyone as they all spoke of their fond memories of the Professor. Smiling. "I see, I suppose I was wrong to think about him in that way...I was just...Nevermind..." Edelgard shook her head.

"Well phooey, its gotten all late. There goes my plan for the slumber party..." Hilda said pouting.

"It has, plus we have that ceremony we have to go tomorrow..." Mercedes said, standing up and gathering her things along with everyone else.

"Oh, that's right. Hey, is it me or has Rhea been acting strange ever since the Professor's hair changed color?" Hilda asked, everyone nodded. "I suppose shes just curious like the rest of us...She even gave him a fancy new outfit for the Ceremony"

Edelgard watched as everyone gathered their things and left the room as Dorothea held the door open for them. Saying goodnight to everyone who passed.

"Maybe we can do this again...How about next week?" Dorothea asked Hilda as she was leaving, who smiled and nodded.

"That's a great idea! This time we'll have even more fun, I better start planning." She made a dash to her dorm room. Edelgard was the last to leave, Dorothea went to say goodnight to Bernadetta before noticing the purple-haired recluse was looking more depressed then usual. She turned to Edelgard.

"Eddie, wait for me real quick!"

The white-haired heir nodded as Dorothea walked over to Bernadetta. "Whats wrong, Bernie?" Bernadetta looked up from her pillow.

"I-I have a bad feeling...about tomorrow..." Dorothea tilted her head.

"Why? Its just a ceremony, I doubt anything bad will happen...Besides, the Professor will be there to protect you..." Dorothea gave her a bright smile, which helped calm Bernadetta calm down.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Bernadetta smiled and began to climb into bed. "Goodnight, Dorothea"

"Goodnight, Bernie."

Dorothea turned and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her and catching up to Edelgard who was stilling waiting for her. They two walked next to each other for a bit before Dorothea spoke up.

"Eddie, will you join me and everyone else at the next slumber party too?" Dorothea asked.

Edelgard froze in her spot and after a second of waiting turned back towards Dorothea and smiled.

"Yes, I'd love too"

Dorothea grinned and gave Edelgard a hug before running off to her dorm room. Edelgard watched, her smile turning into a stern frown. A tall, dark figure emerged from the shadow of a tree and approached her from behind.

"Enjoy yourself, your highness?" The figure spoke sarcastically.

Edelgard turned and looked up to the figure.

"Yes..." She looked down for a moment before shaking her head and turning around, walking towards her room. "Get some rest, Hubert...We have a big day tomorrow..."

* * *

**About a quarter of the way through my Blue Lion play through and if it wasn't obvious already, Annette ended up being this route's Waifu. Her C support with Byleth was so amusing I chuckled a bit, which a game rarely makes me do. Shes such a fun, lighthearted character. She still has her flaws but she doesn't dwindle on them, and as much as I love going full protecc mode on Bernadetta and Marianne sometimes you just can't beat a confident, cheery girl.**

**When I'm done with the Blue Lions play through DEFINITELY expect a chapter on her. **

**Also remember, I have my limits when it comes to being creative and coming up with ideas, plus my minds been on a lot lately so I haven't had the time to think of anything new so PLEASE send me request you'd like to see. I'll mainly do ones with Bernadetta, Marianne, and Annette BUT if its a different girl and the idea interest me enough I'll do it. **

**See ya next time.**


	21. Jealously

**Anyone else see that sexy DLC leak? I'm excited to see how everything works. Also thank goodness their gonna let us pet the dogs and cats, it was a sin to add those in without the option in the first place. Nothing on the story, though there is something called "Void mode" Which I'm sure is just a challenge mode or something. So alas nothing knew via the story, but that's alright.**

**Sorry for the late update, I really had no ideas and I know a lot of you had sent me request but I'm not ready to do those yet. I'd like to complete the other girls support routes first before I do them. So for now we're sticking with Bernadetta and Marianne. For now. I'm so sorry, please forgive me.**

**Luckily I came up with this short idea. Enjoy.**

* * *

"T-Thanks again for helping me cook...Even though it wasn't your turn..."

"Nonsense! As if I could let such a fine maiden like yourself cook by herself. It is the only the duty of a noble to help those like you in need"

Bernadetta blushed as Lorenz spoke highly. It was late in the evening and Lorenz had offered to help Bernadetta cook dinner for everyone, even staying behind to help clean up afterwards. She was naturally afraid of people and had heard rumors of Lorenz and his flirty attitude towards noble woman. But he wasn't that bad.

Bernadetta still wanted to go back to her room however, being around him was beginning to suffocate her. She went to go bid him farewell before Lorenz spoke up.

"How about we round out this evening with a cup of tea? I have just the perfect blend for you. I strongly believe it will suit your taste"

Bernadetta really wanted to go back to her room, but she didn't want to be rude. "P-Perhaps some other time, its quite late so..." She began to speak up but Lorenz shook his head.

"Come now, it will be a reward for your continued hard work in the monastery, I've noticed you have been secretly tending to everyone's needs lately. I do not wish for your good deeds to go unrewarded." Lorenz was persistent now. Surely this poor maiden needed some affection.

Bernadetta had been backed into a corner in their conversation. She lacked the will power to reject his offer but at the same time really wanted to just go back to her room.

As Lorenz reached to grab her hand he was interrupted by a sudden, loud and commanding voice.

"Lorenz, Bernadetta..."

They both turned to the source of the voice, seeing Byleth approaching them with furrowed brows. They both stood to attention, ready for their scolding.

"Its late, its time for all students to turn in for the night..." He looked at both of them and they nodded their heads, turning to walk to their dorms.

"Bernadetta, you stay behind. I need to have a word with you..." She jumped, what had she done?! If anything it was Lorenz's fault!

"Professor, if I may..." Lorenz stepped in front of him and Bernadetta, which only seemed to make the Professor's brow furrow even more. "Whatever the case is for Bernadetta being in trouble I can assure it was one-hundred percent my fault, I will take the blame and the punishment for whatever it is I have done. Please spare Bernadetta" Lorenz bowed his head.

"No, besides Bernadetta is not in trouble, I simply wish to speak to her about her class."

Lorenz raised his head. "I see, then I bid the both of you good night. Forgive me, Bernadetta it seems our tea time will have to be delayed." He nodded to both of them and retreated to his dorm.

Bernadetta slowly turned her head to face Byleth, afraid to be met with his angry face. She had failed to show up in class for the past week now. But when she looked up at him she was surprised to find his brow was no longer furrowed, instead his usual blank stare had returned.

"I hope he wasn't bothering you too much. Lorenz does this a lot. But he means well..." Byleth explained to her.

"Y-You aren't mad about me not showing up for class?" Bernadetta asked, Byleth raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Class?...Oh, that was just an excuse...I simply wanted to get you away from him...Though I am not sure why..."

"O-Oh...I-I see..." Bernadetta had a rough idea for the Professors interference. Besides last she checked there was no curfew for students. Although there should be one.

"Sorry, I must have made you nervous. Should I treat you to some tea before bed?"

Bernadetta nodded. "Sure, I'd like that" She grinned slightly up at her Professor.

Seems the Professor had a bit of a jealous side.

* * *

**Its something. This is just to let ya'll know I ain't dead. Just struggling with writers block, it was inevitable ;-;**

**Please bear with me everyone, I promise to get back on my feet in no time...Hopefully...**

**Until then, see ya.**


	22. Annette

**Annette chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Cried out Annette as they all walked into the Academy.

They had just gotten back from a routine routing mission. Everyone was in high spirits and ready to take the rest of the day off.

Everyone was chatting away as they walked off and Annette went to go catch up to Mercedes before being called out by the Professor.

"Annette, a moment please."

Annette turned towards her blue-haired Professor and nodded. Waving bye to everyone else before walking up to him.

"Yes Professor?" She tilted her head.

"I've noticed you have been slacking recently on the battlefield"

Annette's heart sunk. "S-Slacking?"

The Professor nodded. "There have been several cases where me and many of your other class mates have had to come and rescue you. You've been having lapse of judgment and seem quite distracted. Your spells have been weaker also. Therefore I recommend you..." He was cut off by Annette's frantic ramblings.

"N-Nononononono there won't by any need for that!" She chuckled nervously."I-I'll study furiously from now on! Just you wait Professor, I'll be the best student you've ever seen!" and with that, she took off running.

From that point on Annette kept avoiding the Professor, whenever he saw her and attempted to approach her she would quickly flee the scene, no matter what she was doing. This continued for several weeks and lasted until the end of the month.

Even attempting to ask her class mates what where she was lead to the same result, they feigned ignorance or claimed she was too busy. That girl worried him sometimes, she a tendency to work herself to the bone and then beyond that.

His fears were confirmed when he managed to catch her just outside her dorm room. She was walking out and at the very least greeted him.

"G-Good morning Professor! I'm in top shape today an I..." She trailed off as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed in front of him. He quickly ran to her aid and Mercedes, who had been watching from a far, came running over too.

"Go get Manuela, Mercedes." The girl nodded and ran to get the head nurse.

* * *

"Mm...Professor?" Annette rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed, last she remembered was greeting him outside her dorm room then everything went black. The aforementioned Professor was sitting at her desk chair staring at her, it was only when she realized she was wearing her sleep wear and that he was in her room alone with her that she blushed. Quickly covering herself with her blanket.

"P-Professor! W-What are you doing in my room!?"

The Professor stare at her with the same blank expression he always worse, seemingly unfazed by the current situation.

"You collapsed out front of your dorm room, I had Manuela nurse you to health. You passed out from exhaustion..." The Professor lightened his stare, a bit of concern on his face.

"Exhaustion...Right..." Annette figured that would be the case. It wasn't the first time she wound up missing class because of working herself to near death.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just wanted to fix myself from the last battle..." She twiddled her thumbs in her lap. The Professor sighed.

"This was my issue beforehand, I was going to recommend you get some rest this week, your poof performance wasn't due to your skills but to your tiredness..."

"Y-You mean, I'm not failing?" She seemed taken aback by this fact. The Professor shook his head. "I-I'm sorry Professor...I just, wanted to be your best student..."

The Professor formed what could be called a slight smile. "You are my best student, and you always will be..."

Annette smiled. "Thank you Professor. I'll try to stop working myself too hard."

The Professor nodded and stood up, walking to the door to leave before Annette stopped him.

"A-Actually Professor, do you think you could stay a bit longer? I enjoy talking with you..." She blushed at her request, having a hard time looking him in the eyes as she spoke. The Professor smiled slightly again and nodded. Sitting back down in her desk chair.

The two talked endlessly, unknowing that Mercedes was watching through the window, giggling.

"I'm so happy for those two..." She whispered.

* * *

**Theres a dark, more sinister undertone in the Blue Lions route, the tragedy of Duscur, Dimitri's boar prince side, the tension between Felix and everyone else, not to mention Mercedes's...Off putting personality. Its quite interesting. **

**Sorry for the short chapter, been running on fumes here x.x**

**Next time I'll see if I can't scrape together enough creative juices to get a Annette cooking chapter out.**

**Until next time!**


	23. His Protection

**Decided to just go back a classic prompt. Sorry for the lack of uploads been super busy lately and having a bit of writers block. **

**I've decided to change the names of the chapters to the girls that are featured in them. That way if someone is looking for a specific girl they can just go by chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She was so happy, everyone had reunited, after these five years of being apart and all the pain and suffering that had been brought with it. Nothing made her more happy then finally being together with everyone again.

Dimitri wasn't his usual self, she and everyone else would do their very best to bring him back from the darkness that had enveloped his mind.

But even though Dimitri was not his usual self, seeing her Professor again was enough of a light in these dark times. She remembered fondly that time in the goddess tower, and the silly antics she got herself into when they first talked.

When the Monastery fell, she watched in horror from the fleeing crowd of students as Byleth, her Professor fell to his demise. She would have stayed there and tried to search for him at the bottom had Mercedes not dragged her away.

But now, her Professor was alive. He was real. The warmth she felt from his embrace and his soft breath upon her orange hair was enough to ease the pit in her stomach that haunted her all those five years.

Seeing the Black Eagle students and some of the Golden Deer students brought smiles to her face. Once they had all caught up they all went to their old dorms rooms. Annette tried her best to get to sleep, but was afraid to close her eyes. Afraid that it was just a dream conjured up by her hopeful mind, and in reality she was back out in the wilds of Fodlan, trying her best to survive. She searched partly for her father, and was tempted to return to her mother. But her uncle vowed to support the Empire, and she did not wish to get wrapped up in their business.

She closed her eyes, and drifted off gently into sleep. It didn't take long for the nightmares to quickly attack her. She woke with a start, breathing heavily, her eyes darting around her room. She shifted out of bed and made her way to the door of her room. Opening it up and walking into the cool night of the Monastery. She wandered around the Monastery. Fleeting visions of times now long past made her tear up, how she longed for those old school days.

She caught sight of a figure in the darkness, its sillhouette was tall and male in appearance. She approached the figure cautiously, sighing in relief to herself upon seeing it was merely her Professor. He glanced at her approach and formed a slight smile. She returned the smile with her own.

"Good evening Annette, you are up late. You should be getting some sleep." The torch on the wall illuminated half of his face, and half of hers as she stood in front of him.

She giggled. "As are you Professor, I'd say you should get rest some as well but...After sleeping for five years I'm sure you've gotten all the rest one could ever need."

He smiled at her response, let his blank expression return to his face.

"Are you unable to sleep?" He asked. Annette nodded.

"I've been having nightmares, ever since I came back."

"Nightmares of your time during the five years everyone was gone?"

Annette nodded, looking down at the ground between them. "Even though we're all together again. There's no telling what troubles await us in the future...Or if we'll even survive the obstacles ahead of us."

Byleth remained silent for a few seconds before speaking up. "I will not say your concerns are not unwarranted, but if well stick together...And rely on each other, we can survive this ordeal."

She looked up at him, sadness slowly overtaking them. She took a couple steps closer to Byleth. Taking his hands in hers gently. "Promise me, Professor...That you'll protect everyone...And me..."

Byleth remained silent again, reaching his arms forward and pulling her into his soft embrace. She gasped at first, but his subtle scent and the feeling of his arms around her, securing her tightly, his embrace was enough to let know that she would be fine. That she, and everyone else would be protected. After everything that has happened this embrace was everything she could have asked for. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, clutching tightly at his cloak.

Tears welled in her ears and she tried to fight back, her lips trembling before burying her face into the Professor's chest, letting her tears slide down her cheeks, he caressed her now long hair, running his fingers through her orange locks.

"Thank you, Professor...

* * *

**That was alright. Still lacking some inspiration plus there's a lot going on in my life right now that is just wrecking everything...So forgive me if I don't upload a lot...**

**Until next time.**


	24. Bernie-Bear

**Bernie-Bear.**

* * *

"Bernie-Bear"

The recluse started choking on her water. Spilling some of it on the table she was sitting at. Once she regained her composure she stared bewildered at her husband sitting across from her.

"W-What did you just say to me?!"

"Bernie-Bear. I've decided that shall be your nickname." The newly dubbed woman blushed.

"U-Um...Why this all of a sudden?"

Her husband, and former Professor leaned back in his chair. "I overheard Dorothea and Ferdinand calling each other by nicknames. So I thought I'd give you one. Do you not like it?" Byleth tilted his head.

"I-Its not that I don't like it. I-Its just...Embarrassing?" She clasped her hands together, wincing at peeking at her husband, afraid he may be sad or angry at her. Instead Byleth thought for a bit, his hand on his chin and nodded.

"I agree, it is a bit embarrassing. I'll call you that in private then.

"T-Thats not what I-" She was interrupted by the bell. Both of them looking up at the noise of it, Byleth stood up.

"I have a meeting I must attend, I'll see you tonight?"

Bernadetta nodded her head. Byleth smiled, ruffling her hair as he walked past her and out the door.

* * *

"So...Now he won't stop calling me that..." Bernadetta brought the hot cup of tea to her lips and sipped it gently. Dorothea sat across from her. Hearing her troubles out.

"And, you're complaining about this because..." Dorothea was wide-eyed, Bernie had some nerve complaining about having such a cute nickname, especially from their beloved Professor, who was oh so passionate about his beloved Bernadetta.

"I-Its embarrassing...Especially in front of all the officials when I attend a meeting with him...Wait, what if its ploy of trying to get rid of me?! Awww, I knew it was to good to be true..." Bernadetta began to sulk, slouching her shoulders. Dorothea lightly hit her upside the head, but used enough force to get her attention.

"Oww...Why'd you do that?" She asked, rubbing the side of her head. Dorothea shook her head.

"Don't think like that. Listen, if this really bothers you why not get back him like a lover would?" She said. Bernadetta tilted her head.

"Like a lover would?"

Dorothea nodded. "Think of your own nick name for him. Something cute, that'll make him blush." Although if she was being fair it was rather hard to get that Professor to show any kind of emotion. But she was sure Bernie could get it that stoic Professor to blush.

"I-I'm not sure I can..."

"I'm sure its easy, lets brainstorm..."

* * *

"Bylee-Boo..."

Her husband had just walked into their bedroom and was now staring wide eyed at a blushing Bernadetta who stood in front of the door.

"W-What did you just say?"

"Bylee-Boo...I-Its my nickname for you...Dorothea helped me think of one..." Bernadetta blushed deeper, saying his nickname. He should be the one blushing not her.

"I-I see..." Byleth turned away from her, a light blushing appearing on his cheeks. Bernadetta couldn't help but stare, she rarely saw her husband blush, but every time she did she would always stare adoringly.

She wanted to see more of his blush.

She approached him, repeating his nickname once again.

"Bylee-Boo...W-Whats wrong?" She attempted to be more confident and assertive.

Byleth blushed a deeper shade of red, before turning back to her. "I'm fine, Bernie-Bear. How was your day."

She squeaked upon hearing her own nickname. Now they both stood in front of each other, blushing a deep shade of red and remaining silent for they were both too embarrassed to say anything.

"L-Lets just ease up on the nicknames..."

Bernadetta nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I've hit a massive writers block as is evident by this horrible chapter, alas I cannot seem to make it any better. Sooo yeah...**

**I'm trying to write, but I'm having a really hard time. Pile on a couple of life problems and its just a nightmare x.x**

**I'll try my hardest to get out of this rough patch so bear with me!**

**Until next time!**


	25. Constance

**Well all the DLCs are out and I was kind of disappointed in them. I feel like they could have done a lot more. But I was satisfied regardless.**

**Also, Constance is fucking amazing. I love her.**

**So thats the new Waifu. And that is the topic of today's chapter. Sorry for the lack of upload, haven't had any inspiration for quite a while until now. And request are always welcome!**

* * *

What an interesting man this newcomer is!

To just waltz into The Abyss with no care in the world! This type of headstrong, carefree attitude may be the exact thing she needed to restore her long forgotten house.

She had wanted to track him down and talk to him. But by time she had decided upon doing so he had already returned to the surface. Oh, how she dreaded the sun. It brought out a side of her she disliked strongly. But still! She would not let such things deter her from her goal to restoring House Nuvelle!

When she climbed the steps she was immediately attacked by the sunlight and her other side emerged.

Oh.

What was she thinking? She'd be nothing but a bother up here. Why would she even dare disgrace the surface with her revolting presence?

Best she go back underground where she belongs. Lest she bother anyone.

"Constance? What are you doing up here?"

Uh oh.

She slowly turned around, being met with the man she had been following earlier. His blank stare off putting. She could tell he was judging her, how dare such a lowly creature like her crawl up from the dark abyss?

"Ah. It is you...Forgive me, I merely made the mistake of coming to the surface. Fear not, I shall quickly return to the dark underground where I shall bother no one any longer." She exclaimed and bowed to him turning around and making her way back to the steps.

Byleth was frozen for a bit, unsure of what just happened before he reached out and grabbed her shoulder turning her around.

"Why don't you join me for tea while you're up here" He asked. Constance turned her head to look at his hand on her shoulder, unsure of why he would sully his gloves by touching her.

"I'm afraid I would not make for very flattering company, I would only bring you dismay" She looked away, not able to look into his eyes.

"I insist" He asked her once again.

"Ah yes, forgive me. Who am I to dare refuse a request. Forgive me ignorance." She bowed her head again, hoping the Professor would forgive her.

Byleth stared at her. Although he had a blank stare on his face he was quite confused. He figured this was her way of saying yes so he took her hand and brought her with him to his room. He had known her a short while, but he knew how to remedy this situation.

"Professor...This is your room...I do not understand why you would bring me here, I would dirty the very air you breath and the very floor you touch in here..."

Byleth ignored her, closing the door and shutting the curtains to his window. Blocking out the sunlight, the candles in his room and the faint shimmer of sunlight that did make it through the curtains were the only source of light. So it was still bright.

He turned around and looked at Constance. Who, after a few seconds, let out a hearty laugh.

"Ho ho ho! You have excellent taste in tea time partners, Professor. And it just so happens that I wished to have a conversation with you. You began to show more and more aspects to help me restore my house to its former glory!" She took a seat and waited for the Professor to pour her so tea before gracefully sipping from it.

Byleth sat down across from her and took a sip of his own tea.

Listening to Constance talk about her house was going to take some time. But he didn't mind it

He found it rather charming.

* * *

**Little short, but this was just to let ya'll know I'm not dead. So theres that.**

**If you have any request for ANY female one-shot go ahead and post it in the reviews or send me a PM. I'm prioritizing Annette, Marianne, Bernadetta and Constance request but I'll also do other females too.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	26. Hilda

**Bunch of people asked for a Hilda chapter right away so here ya go!**

* * *

"Good job everyone, take the rest of the day off" Byleth announced to the Golden deer class as they returned from a routing mission, they all cheered and went along to do their business.

Byleth went to walk to the classroom to finish up some paperwork before he was stopped by someone calling his name. He turned around to see Hilda staring up at him, a pout on her face.

"Professor! How many times am I'm gonna have to ask you to put me on the sidelines!?" She pouted, crossing her arms. "I almost got killed!"

"I saved you though." Byleth responded.

"But that's the thing! If you hadn't had put me in you wouldn't have had to save me!" Her eyes widened when she noticed a cut on his cheek.

"Look! You even got hurt because of me! Jeez, Professor...I've tried to tell you over and over..."

Byleth didn't seem bothered by his small wound. That same blank stare looking back at Hilda. "Professor, are you even listening to me?!" She asked.

He nodded to her. "I just don't think its that big of a deal..."

"Of course its a big deal, Professor! We can't have you getting hurt or dying on us...It would bring morale down...Even more so then if I died..."

"Then I'll count on you to watch my back" Byleth smirked slightly. Hilda sighed. Trying to argue with the Professor was impossible. The man was just too stubborn.

"Jeez Professor...Why are you always trying to look after me...And always expecting things of me...I've told you I don't like it when people do that." Hilda held her hands close to her chest, looking down solemnly.

"Because you're important to me Hilda."

Hilda blushed and glanced away, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Careful Professor...A girl could misunderstand that..."

Byleth tilted his head. "Misunderstand how? I mean what I say."

Hilda's cheeks grew a deeper shade of red. "R-Right..."

The bell rang and they both looked up at the sound of it.

"I'll see you later, Hilda." The Professor turned around and walked away, leaving Hilda a blushing mess.

"You're always so blunt, Professor..."

* * *

"Hilda! Take care of those armored units!"

"You got it, Professor!"

It was another routine routing mission. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She easily dispatched the armored unit with the hammer she was equipped with. Quite pleased with herself by her skilled, and quick elimination. She was too caught up with her little celebration that she didn't notice the mercenary rushing at her from behind.

Byleth saw just in time and cursed himself for his ignorance. He failed to notice the Mercenary when he told Hilda to attack the armored unit. He attempted to rewind time, but he had used up all his power earlier. He quickly rushed towards Hilda.

"Hilda! Look out!" Byleth called out.

Hilda turned towards the source of the voice and looked behind her just in time to see Byleth take a blow for her, falling to the ground bleeding.

The last thing Byleth saw before passing out was Hilda assaulting the mercenary.

* * *

When he came too he was in his bed. His chest wrapped tightly in a bandage. He heard a knock on the door before Hilda entered, her head hanging low and shutting the door behind her.

She looked up at smiled at him.

"Professor...I'm glad you're awake...Honestly you gave us all quite a shock..." She approached the side of his bed and stared at him as he sat up, staring at her.

Her smile quickly turned to a frown however.

"Your awfully stubborn, Professor...How many times am I gonna have to ask you to stop doing these kinds of things..."

Byleth continued to stare at her. His blank stare somehow softening.

"I can't let you get hurt. I said it before you are too important to me."

"But thats the thing, Professor!" Hilda furrowed her brows "You got hurt because of my mistake! If only I had met your expectations none of this would have happened..."

There was some silence between them before Hilda let out a short gasp of surprise as Byleth grabbed her hand.

"I don't care about you meeting my expectations. You've already surpassed them" He stared into her eyes. "All I care about is you and everyone else staying alive...Especially you..."

A blush crept onto Hilda's cheeks and she looked away, yet not refusing the grip Byleth had on her hands. "P-Professor..." This man knew how to make her chest flutter.

"I should be upset with you, but you did save my life...So I suppose the least I can do is reward you..." She looked back at him, her cheeks having grown a darker shade of red.

"I'm not interested in bragging about having gone into town with you..." Byleth responded.

Hilda responded by climbing on to his bed and straddling his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring back at him.

"I'm not gonna do something so simple as that...You've earned yourself an even greater reward~" She stuck out her tongue and winked at him.

"Isn't this against the academy rules?"

"Ah, who cares about those silly old rules~"

* * *

**Kind of an ****abrupt end. But I couldn't think of a more clever way to end it. I hope this was alright, I haven't fully maxed out Hilda's support yet so I had to go watch a video on that. I've got plans to do a Hilda lemon. I'm sure that'll be quite steamy~**

**For now you can look forward to a Annette Lemon coming up next.**

**See ya soon!**


	27. Wounded Love Making

**Annette Lemon. Had a few issues coming up with a good idea for this but I think it turned out okay.**

* * *

She hated when she was wounded. Especially if it was something that prevented her from going out to battle with everyone else.

She took an arrow in the inside of her thigh and wasn't able to walk very well. This could of course prove dangerous in the field so the Professor had her stay in her room to heal. Manuela used her healing magic to help speed up the healing process, but a deep wound still needed time to heal.

So, to someone like her. Having to wait and stay out of battle was enough to drive her insane.

There was a knock on her dorm door and she perked up. It was no doubt the Professor, he always checked on her whenever he and everyone else returned from battle.

"Come in" She responded. Her door opened and in stepped her Professor.

Even now her chest flutters every time she sees him. And she thank the Goddess that he survived the fall five years ago. She recalled the many heartbroken days she spent mourning. It was hard to move on from something so tragic.

"I hope you're doing better, Annette." Byleth asked, holding a basket of bandages and concoctions.

"I am...Thanks for always visiting me, Professor." Annette held her hands together in her lap, sitting up in her bed.

"Manuela told me it was time to change your bandages." Her Professor approached her bed and set the basket at the foot of it, grabbing her covers and pulling them off her, causing her to blush a deep shade of red and panic.

"W-Wait! What are you doing!?"

"Changing your bandages" Byleth was confused to Annette's reaction, letting go of the covers and watching Annette cover herself back up.

"Jeez, Professor...You're bluntness can be a bit to much sometimes...I can change my bandages myself."

"I thought you hated the sight the of blood?"

Annette glanced away. "W-We'll if its mine I can handle it." Byleth shook his head.

"Nonsense, besides Manuela gave very specific instructions on changing your bandages. Saying the wound may grow infected if treated incorrectly."

Annette was silent for a moment before letting go of the covers. "F-Fine..." A deep blush on her cheeks still remaining.

Byleth stripped the covers off of her. Revealing Annette to be in a small, loose white sleeping gown. He gently grabbed the hem of the skirt and raised it. Revealing her inner thigh where the wound was. Along with her underwear.

Annette closed her eyes, looking up at the ceiling and trying not to overheat from the amount of blood rushing to her cheeks. Damn this man, was he doing this on purpose?

Byleth removed the old bandage and poured some alcohol onto it, causing Annette to squeak and clench the bed sheets.

"Sorry...I should've told you I was going to pour it." Byleth apologized. Reaching into the basket to retrieve a new bandage. Annette risked a look down, seeing Byleth's hands on her thighs. Mere inches from her underwear.

"P-Professor...Can I ask you a question?"

Byleth looked up at her and into her eyes. "Of course, what do you need?"

"W-What do you see me as?"

Byleth tilted his head, confused at the question. "I'm not sure what you mean, I see you as my precious student."

Annette frowned a bit, a little disappointed by his answer. "I-Is that really all you see me as?"

Byleth looked back down to her wound, applying the new bandage. "What else would I see you as?"

"I don't know...M-Maybe a woman?"

Byleth was once again confused, finishing up on the bandage and looking back up at her. "Are you not a woman?"

"I-I am! But do you...Find me attractive?" Annette was having trouble keeping eye contact, glancing away from time to time.

Byleth reached up and put his hand to her forehead, nearly causing her to pass out.

"Hmm, you don't have a fever. Is something bothering you Annette?"

She couldn't take it anymore, and there was no way she was going to get through this man with such a subtle way. She quickly looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, running her hands through his bright green hair. Byleth didn't resist, and merely let it happen.

When she pulled away she thought she had done something wrong, but was surprised when her stoic professor was blushing ever so slightly.

"I-I want you to see me as a woman, Professor. I want you to see me as a someone you could love..." She pushed against his chest, forcing him onto his back on her bed and she climbed on top of him. Immediately regretting it as a sharp bolt of pain shot through her entire right leg, causing her to collapse onto the Professors chest, whimpering slightly

Byleth looked down at her and reached a hand up, patting her head gently.

"Annette...Try not to push yourself...I don't want that wound opening up..."

The orange-haired mage looked up at him, pouting slightly.

"But I have to...You're so stubborn, Professor...This is the only way I can show you how much I love you..."

She slid herself up him and kissed his cheek. "I wanted to wait until after the war was over...But you just keep making it so hard for me to hold back...I just love you so much..."

There was silence between them for a while. The blush on Byleth's cheeks had grown a shade darker red.

Annette eventually broke the silence. "Professor...Can we do it?"

Byleth looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

Annette puffed her cheeks out. "Don't make me say it...I got...Wet...From when you were treating my wound earlier...Just having you so close to that spot was enough..."

"What about your injury?"

Annette shook her head. "I don't care, I want you...Right now...Please..." Annette pleaded to him, looking up at him with cute, puppy-like eyes.

Byleth stared back her before sighing. Gently sitting up and setting her on her back. Annette staring up at him, waiting for his next move.

"Let me do the moving then...I don't want you worsening your wound..." He said, beginning to strip his armor and undershirt off. Annette nodded and watching him, her breath quickening with each layer he removed. Revealing his toned muscles, faint scars lined his chest and abdomen. She reached up and ran her hands down his torso, Byleth watching her. She sat up and pressed her ear against his chest. Confirming the rumors that he had no heartbeat were true.

Byleth reached down and gripped the bottom of her sleeping gown. Lifting it up and over her head, revealing her naked body except for her underwear. Annette covered her chest with her arms.

"Sorry their not that big..."

Byleth gently moved her arms away and held them above her head, gently pushing her back down on her back. He cupped her breast with both hands and gently massaged them. Annette letting out a slight moan as he did. Biting her bottom lip and watching him. Fully aware of his member pressing against her leg through his pants.

His hands were cold at first, but they quickly warmed up against her body heat, She squirmed underneath his touch, his hands working wonders on her breast, her underwear getting slightly wet as she began to leak her juices.

"P-Professor...I'm already ready for you...C-Could we..." Annette was suddenly silenced as Byleth kissed her lips, her eyes fluttered before closing, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Byleth hooked a finger underneath the waistline of her underwear and pulled them down, carefully pulling them over her bandage and off her leg.

He pulled away from the sweet kiss and took his member out, already swollen hard. Annette gulped upon seeing it. She spread her legs, carefully as to not hurt herself again. Byleth gently entered her and she gripped the bed sheets. She was tight, and Byleth was afraid of causing anymore pain to her. By Annette kept urging him to keep going, wanting to fight through the pain.

Once he was fully in her he stayed still. Letting her get used to his member inside of her. Annette breathed quickly, her face flushed and covered in sweat as she stared up at the Professor's equally sweaty body.

"Y-You can move now Professor. I'm ready..."

Byleth nodded and slowly pulled out before slowly pushing himself back in her. Quickening his pace carefully. Holding her hips tightly as the bed began to rock and creak.

"Y-Yes! Professor, you feel so good~!" Annette let out lovely moans as she reared her head back, letting go of the sheets and holding onto his shoulders.

Byleth let out a few grunts every once in a while, slightly embarrassed as he did. But his grunts and groans only brought a smile to Annette's face. Happy that he was also feeling good.

By then Byleth was quickly thrusting in and out of her, Annette practically melting from pleasure underneath him. She quickly felt her climax approaching. "P-Professor...I'm about too..." She moaned, unable to finish her sentence as Byleth leaned down and kissed her, intensifying his thrust as he also approached his limit.

The two eventually reached their peak, and the Professor exploded inside of her as Annette squirt on him and the sheets, letting out a load moan as she did.

The remained in their position until Byleth pulled away from her and stared down at her, she stared up at him. Panting heavily and smiled, reaching up and running a hand through his bright green hair.

'T-Thank you, Professor..." She stuttered before she passed out from exhaustion. The Professor smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

* * *

**Hope this turned out okay. Not very good at Lemons. I end up repeating myself a lot with them. If you guys can give me any tips I'd greatly appreciate it. **

**Don't worry, I'm working on the other request. See ya then!**


	28. Production of Heirs

**Constance has such a hilarious personality. I love her.**

**Been doing a lot of lemons lately. Oh well, practice makes perfect!**

* * *

"I'm...Not quite sure what your asking of me..."

"Honestly Professor, how many times must I repeat myself. Or is it that you just enjoy having me repeat such things to you"

"I just don't really know what your asking."

Byleth was used to these things. His wife often spoke in such haughty, noble terms that it was hard for him to understand.

Constance sighed. "Very well, I will explain it to you once again. Its hard to tell whether or not you being hard-headed is a good thing."

Byleth's wife cleared her throat. "As I said before, restoring House Nuvelle will require more then just claiming land and giving out titles. We must of course take into account the longevity of my house. Which of course requires procuring those who would proudly uphold the Nuvelle name."

Byleth stared back at her. "Okay..." He was still confused, albeit not as much as he was earlier.

"So! I will require your assistance in procuring those worthy enough of upholding the Nuvelle name throughout history!" Constance gleamed brightly, her confident smile enchanting.

"And...How will I be doing that?" Byleth asked. Constance was notorious for being vague in her explanations. A horrible combination with his dullness.

Constance's cheeks blushed a light shade of red. "Well...That should be obvious, shouldn't it?" Her eyes had lost their confidence as Byleth's confused looked stared her down.

"It's not...Hence my confusion..."

"Please don't make me say it Professor...Or have you forgotten that I am a noble maiden of house Nuvelle?" She squirmed, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of red.

"I'm afraid I still don't know what your talking about...And I told you to call me Byleth...I am no longer your Professor...I'm your husband."

Constance's heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words. "V-Very well then...B-Byleth! My husband. I, Constance Von Nuvelle, request an heir!"

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other. Constance's chest puffed out and her lips curved in a confident smile.

"Are you asking me to fuck you?"

Constance's smile lost her confidence immediately and she choked on her own breath.

"W-While I wouldn't put it like that yes...In order for House Nuvelle to prosper many heirs are required. And since you are my husband I leave that task to you." She smiled devilishly, reaching behind her and unbuttoning her dress, letting it fall down to her feet, revealing her in black lingerie she rested her hands on her wide hips, before running them up her body, feeling herself up and running her hands through her multi-colored hair.

"I think you'll find my body to be more then capable, and much to your liking~" She stuck out her tongue and winked at him. Byleth wasn't sure what to do, responding only with his usual blank stare. On the inside however, he was trying to assess the situation.

Constance was more then happy to take the leader however, sauntering over to him and dropping to her knees, rubbing the large bulge in his pants with both of her hands.

"Ah~! I see that despite your rather stoic demeanor you and lack of heart, your sword works just fine~"

She rubbed her face against his bulge teasingly, looking up at him as she began to strip his pants and underwear off, running her tongue over her lips, which were coated in her signature dark purple lipstick. Letting out a slight squeal of delight upon seeing his member spring free, missing her nose narrowly.

"My~, As expected of the one who wields the Sword of the Creator...You have quite the formidable thing down here~" She slid a finger down his shaft and to his testicles, bouncing one in each hand softly. "And I see you are well prepared down here too, I'm glad to see the future of my...Our, household is well ensured~"

She stuck her tongue out and slowly slid it up his large, thick shaft, all the way to his head before opening her mouth wide and taking the entirety of his length into her mouth. Pushing her mouth all the way down and to the base of his cock. Furiously sucking away, his length and thickness proving no challenge to her. Having prepared herself for this very moment with various toys.

It didn't take long for Byleth to double over and clutch her head as he approached his limit, but Constance pulled out before he could hit his climax, gripping the base of his cock tightly to prevent him from cumming.

"Are you close to cumming already, my dear? I'm afraid I can't let that happen~" She swiftly stood up and pushed against his chest, forcing him onto the ground as she climbed on top of him, sliding his thick penis inside of her wet entrance, letting out a slight moan as she shivered with excitement. "If your gonna let it out, make sure you let all out inside of me. I can't let a single drop go to waste!"

She bounced eagerly on him, letting out soft moans of pleasure as she held onto his shoulders tightly, he responded with his own thrust, bucking his hips upward and hitting her deeper.

"My, my~ If I knew you were this skilled I would hav-" She was cut off as Byleth quickly captured her lips with his, shocking her at first, but she quickly melted into it, hastily kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies closer together.

Byleth leaned forward and pushed Constance onto her back, thrusting wildly into her eager, greedy cunt. Constance letting out screams of pleasure and delight.

"Yes! Harder! Breed me, Byleth! Breed this naughty royal!" She urged him on, panting and moaning heavily.

Byleth, still sensitive from her earlier blowjob, bucked his hips one last time, the head of his cock poking through the entrance of her womb and exploding inside of her, filling staining the insides of her womb white with his warm seed.

Constance moaned happily, cumming and squirting all over Byleth and the floor, running her hand over her stomach. "Ah~ So full..."

Byleth pulled out and fell onto his rear, Constance quickly getting up and greedily licking his member clean. Pulling off his delightful cock with a slight pop, she grinned up at him.

"That was more then satisfactory, I trust we will be doing this much more in the future.~" Constance winked at Byleth. Who simply smiled and kissed her forehead, making Constance blush.

"I-I trust you know that my restoring my house was not the only reason why I wanted to do this..." Constance glanced away, fiddling her thumbs. Suddenly aware that she was naked, drenched in sweat and that Byleth's cum was running down her legs.

Byleth tilted his head, he knew why. He was well aware that Constance often hid her embarrassment with her confident image. But feigned ignorance, wanting to hear her say it herself.

Constance frowned at his ignorance. "Isn't it obvious, its because I love you..." She wrapped her arms around his lower torso and snuggled her head against his chest. "I want to make sure House Nuvelle succeeds, so that you won't regret marrying me..."

Byleth tilted her head up towards his face and smiled. "I'd never." He kissed her gently, Constance returning it happily.

* * *

**Decided to get a bit scandalous with this one. Hope it was alright. **

**Next up is a Hilda Lemon. Lots of Lemons it seems.**

**See ya next time.**


	29. Hilda's Bargain

**Hilda Lemon, hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

"Please Professor! I really think I should sit this battle out. There's a bunch of trees in this battlefield right? It'd be a shame if my long hair got stuck on a branch or something."

"Out of the question. From the scouting reports there are lots of armored units involved." Byleth looked up from his paperwork. "You are one of the few units who can properly deal with them."

Hilda pouted. Crossing her arms, causing her breast to bounce slightly. She caught the Professor eyeing her bouncing breast quickly before glancing back down to his paper work.

She grinned slightly, she didn't think her stoic Professor had such feelings in him. He was always so serious. But he is a male after all.

She leaned down onto his desk, making sure her large breast were slightly exposed, smirking at her Professor.

"Surely we can work something out, Professor?" She gave him a pouty look. Byleth looked up at her, his eyes sticking to her breast for a second before meeting her own eyes.

"No."

Byleth looked back down to his paper work. Hilda sighed.

"Professor, I've seen the way you look at me sometimes...I know even you have some desires that you wish to indulge in. Don't worry...I won't tell anyone~"

Byleth looked up at her with his brow furrowed. "Hilda...You're better then this...Don't use your body shamelessly like this."

Byleth stood up from his chair, gathering his things and began to walk out the classroom door. Hilda quickly ran up behind him, grabbing onto his coat.

Byleth turned back to look down at her, wondering what excuse she had for him now. To his surprise, she was blushing heavily.

"I wouldn't offer that to just anyone you know...Only you Professor..."

He never saw Hilda like this, he wasn't sure if this was just another way of manipulating him or if she was being serious.

And joking about a topic like this wasn't quite like her. Even to her this kind of topic was sensitive.

"T-This really isn't something to joke about Hilda..." The Professor blushed lightly, Hilda approached him and rested her hand against his chest. Looking up at him.

"Who said I was joking?" She trailed her hand down his torso and to his pants, resting it over his crotch. She looked up at again and he stared at her, on the inside he was panicking. He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in her too.

She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear. Letting his already hardening member to pop free. She smirked slightly upon seeing it, happy that he was getting hard for her. She took it in her hands and began to gently stroke it, all while staring up and into his eyes.

Byleth's member got hard in response, quickly swelling to its full size in her hands. She took another glance at it before opening her mouth and closing it around his shaft. Sliding her head up and down his dick. Byleth groaned lightly in response. Resting a hand on her head, which Hilda responded to by quickening her pace and going deeper down on him.

Byleth didn't last long. Reaching his climax and exploding into her mouth, Hilda was shocked and pulled away, coughing as his semen dripped from her mouth.

"Wow Professor...You sure let out a lot...You even got my uniform dirty!" She began to strip, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off her, pulling down her skirt and revealing her in only her under garments.

"Whats wrong Professor, we've already gone this far...So lets go all the way~" She smirked. Byleth sighed, locking the door behind him and approaching Hilda, lifting her up and onto a desk. Hilda smirked playfully, pulling her underwear aside and letting Byleth easily slip into her wet entrance.

She moaned out loudly, as her Professor stretched her entrance out, pushing himself all the way inside of her, she eagerly wrapped her legs around his back.

Byleth was surprisingly fantastic, Hilda letting out moans she didn't expect to let out. Was there anything this man couldn't do?

"Professor, you're so...good!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and practically attached herself to him. Being pushed up and down with each mind-numbing thrust.

She came everytime he thrusted inside of her, and eventually she was just a mess by the end of it. Her tounge hanging out of her mouth as she lay collapsed against the wooden table.

Eventually the Professor approached his climax, having out lasted himself last time. He gave a few more frantic thrust before pushing his hips flush against hers, exploding inside of her and filling her full of his warm seed.

He pulled out, his cock still hard and coated in her juices. Hilda managed to lift herself up and prop herself on her elbows, staring at his still ready-to-go memeber. Not sure if she should be scared, aroused, or both.

She simply smiled at him.

"Ready to go again, big guy?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, had a hard time coming up with an idea for this. In the end I think its okay. For sure could've been better. Lemons just really aren't my strong suit.**


	30. Falling apart without you

**Forgive my absence! I kinda lost a lot of inspiration and didn't really feel like making anything since I've done all the Playthroughs avalible for FE three houses. But this idea came to me in the middle of the night sooo I decided to just hop in and make this.**

**Anyway, A Constance chapter for you guys. Because frankly speaking there aren't enough Constance fanfics out there.**

**Nothin special. Classic "depressed girl becomes happy after seeing Byleth is alive after five years". I've done a lot of them but their pretty easy to do. Hopefully I can rack together some creative juices to make something more interesting. **

**Fair warning though, this is rather darker then my other "****depressed girl becomes happy after seeing Byleth is alive after five years" prompts. And by a large margin, mentions of suicide and some other rather sensitive topics...You've been warned. That is, if you've read this of course. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been like this since the fall of the Monastery. It was horrible, the chaos Edelgard wrought.

Sure, he never care much for the church or what the Monastery stood for, but the students didn't deserve to have their lives here destroyed because a self-righteous Empress decided that the goddess everyone else worshiped wasn't good enough.

Although everyone in his class, that the new professor insisted he and everyone else join, had done their best to hold off the assault along with the army of the church. But the assault just wouldn't end.

As they covered the escape of the less combat-capable students, he and his entire class saw the fate that fell their beloved Professor.

Despite how scattered the class was, they all seemed to look towards their Professor in unison as the ground beneath him gave way. And he plummeted to his death. Into the darkness below.

Their Professor, their commander, their friend. Was now dead. Just like that. They all expected him to fly out of the dark ravine, bathed in a golden light, perhaps sprouting wings, or lifted by some other holy power he would discover. Just like he did when his hair turned a bright green.

Yet nothing happened. Once it registered that their Professor was, in fact, not coming back. And had just perished before their very eyes, their spirit was broken.

The purple-haired recluse and the quiet blue-headed one fell to their knees crying, a look of horror twisted on their faces. He would never forget that sight. The sight of the students will broken.

They quickly retreated with the other students, those who still had a bit of their integrity intact rallied up those already seemed to embrace defeat. It took Balthus all of his strength to keep Constance from running out in the field.

Constance...

Saying her name left a bitter taste in his mouth, he swallowed the lump in his throat. She took it the worst. Granted, he hadn't seen the state of the other two girls. Maybe they were worse then her. They did seem rather fragile...

But the state Constance was in, to see her go from a haughty, naive noble...To what she was now...Was horrifying...

It started off a little worrisome. Her personality that came out whenever she went into the sunlight now over took her completely, despite her being in the dark. It was an annoyance to be around, but despite the constant self-depreciation it worried everyone.

He figured that's all it would be...But it became so much worse.

He shuddered as he remembered hearing Hapi's scream echo through The Abyss halls.

Figuring some enemy soldiers or a Demonic Beast had made its way into The Abyss he grabbed his sword, but what he found was a sight that shook him to his core, even just by thinking about it.

Constance's body was hanging from the ceiling by a thick piece of rope. Her eyes were dull and darkened and drool dribbled from the corners of her slightly parted mouth.

Without thinking he swiftly cut her down. And Hapi tried her best to heal her. Thankful that he had gotten there in time, for she hadn't been hanging long. But even with Hapi's healing, Constance was too far gone at this point. Magic can't repair someones mental state.

Thus, began their new lifestyle. With him trying to maintain order in The Abyss, he left Balthus and Hapi to taking care of their now vegetative friend. Bathing her, feeding her. Hapi would read to her, and try to get her to talk. But other then a few incoherent mutters and low noises, she didn't say much.

There would be times where he would find Balthus and Hapi arguing.

"If she wanted to die, why don't we let her!? This is no way to live!"

"She's my friend! I won't let her die! I can still save her!"

He would find them both later in their seperate rooms. Balthus sitting on his bead quietly, and Hapi crying into her pillow. This continued on for far too long.

He wasn't exempt from the emotional breakdowns either. At random moments he would break into tears and hold his head in his hands. Cursing their Professor for coming into their life. He was doing perfectly fine until that stupid, stone-faced man decided to walk down into The Abyss.

Without his guidance, he didn't know if he could do this anymore.

Arguing wasn't all his friends did. Balthus would often time disappear with much of his things. Only to return after a few weeks, his head held low as he returned to them. Hapi would spend some of her days locked in her room. Refusing to come out, afraid to look at Constance. Afraid to look at the the husk of what was once her best friend.

It reminded him of another recluse he once knew...

After a few years, Balthus gave up on taking care of Constance entirely. Leaving it all to Hapi. Who didn't seem to mind, but sometimes she would come to Yuri and ask him to take over for her. He didn't mind.

But he must admit, he wasn't sure how Hapi could do this. Trying to feed her was a depressing experience. Having to hand-feed her small spoonful's of portridge, or any other soft food. It would always end up in a slight mess. Having to manually move her mouth to get her to chew, then finally force her to swallow.

He always tried to avoid looking at her eyes, her once bright and happy eyes were now dull and darkened, staring off into space, now matter happened to her, her expression didn't change. Sometimes he would cry in his own room after taking care of her. But he couldn't let the others see, he had to remain strong. If not him, who else?

After five years it was clear Constance wasn't getting any better. Balthus had given up entirely. He and Hapi's arguments grew more frequent, and would sometimes end with them hurting each other. To see those two fighting was a sight he despised. They had been friends for years, yet now their very friendship was tearing at the seams.

Hapi tried to remain head-strong. But even he could see she was beginning waiver. Questioning if keeping their friend like this was truly the right thing to do. She would neglect feeding Constance sometimes, and once he had walked into Constance's room to find Hapi holding a dagger to their blonde-haired friend's throat. Who quickly dropped it and broke into a sob upon seeing Yuri. Hugging him tightly. Constance would just sit there, of course. Her horrifying gaze looking towards the ground. Nothing ever changing.

He even wanted to kill her himself. Once pressing the tip of his sword against her throat. Her gaze unchanging of course. He would yell at her to react, to say or do something. To blink even. But she didn't do anything. But no matter what, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Throwing his sword to the ground and yelling in frustration. Punching the wall until he broke his hand. Balthus dragging him out until he could do anymore damage to himself.

This life they all had together. The Abyss. It was all falling apart. And he didn't know who to blame, Constance's selfish act, Edelgard's skewed vision, the death of their Professor. Or maybe even the Church for doing whatever it is they did to start all this.

They wouldn't last another year. He was sure Constance wouldn't either. But if Constance were to die, then what would happen to Hapi? To Balthus? To him? Images of Hapi suffering from the same fate as Constance, hanging by a rope in her room, her eyes dull. Balthus leaving and never returning, flashed through his mind and he vomited violently. Curling up into a ball and sobbing like a child.

How pathetic...

* * *

There was a light knock on his door.

"Come in"

After a second of hesitation the door to his room opened.

"What is it?"

He didn't get an answer, but he didn't bother turning around. Going through the reports from this month, their food was running low. And more people had left again.

"I-I was...Wondering if you could take over for me today? Ya know...Taking care of Constance?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat upon hearing her name. Turning to his red-headed friend.

"I-I'm a lil busy..."

They both started at each other. It was clear to both of them that neither one wanted to take care of their friend. Or much less wanted to look at her.

"I uh...Yeah sorry, I should've figured..." Hapi turned to leave, shutting the door on her way out. Hearing her foot steps echo down the stone hall. He sighed. Setting the reports down and running his hands down his face.

Deciding to read the reports when he was in a better mood. He walked out of his room. Walking past Constance's room, where he heard Hapi talking to her. He couldn't make out what she was saying. But Hapi seemed to be talking in a somewhat cheery tone. So that had to count for something.

He ran into Balthus in the hall as well. They nodded to each other, walking past one another. Things had been a little tense between them. Last time he and Hapi got into an argument he nearly killed her, until Yuri intervened. Nearly killing Balthus himself in a fit of anger.

He walked into the main plaza, which had become increasingly barren over time as more and more people left The Abyss. He didn't blame them of course.

But for some reason, the plaza seemed a little more populated today. And everyone seemed to be in a rather happier mood then usual. He was going to ask one of the residents what was up until a flash of purple hair caught his attention.

He whipped around, his eyes searching frantically for it again. He began to wonder if he was actually beginning to go insane...

But no, there it was again. And this time he was able to make out who it was.

Holding her bow close to her body with two hands, her knees bending inward as she glanced around franctically, was that purple recluse. He quickly stormed up to her, catching her by surprise as he grabbed her shoulder.

"You! You're alive!" He shouted at her.

The girl shook in his grip, and he expression turned to one of fear. "U-uh...Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be with you're family?" He shouted at her again, causing her to reel back.

"I-I don't know, The Professor said he needed to-"

"The Professor!?" His grip tightened on her shoulders again and she squeaked, nodding quickly. His face contorted into one of anger.

"Don't fuck with me! The Professor's been dead for five years!"

The terrified girl shook her head side to side quickly.

"T-Thats what we thought! B-But he's ali-"

"We!?"

If this girl was a turtle she would have moved to another shell by now. But she seems to have grown up over the years. She nodded again, pointing behind him. Yuri looked around, sure enough. People from his class five years ago were here. That orange-haired girl with the donuts in her hair, now had long flowing hair. Chatting happily with her soft-voiced friend. Mercedes was it?

The quiet, blue haired one was standing around awkwardly. Seeing the smiles of his former classmates made him furious, and sick to his stomach. While they were suffering down here in the dark they were all happily enjoying themselves. With their families, and now their Professor. These stupid, impudent nobles. If he hadn't had any reason to hate them before he most certainly does no-

"Yuri"

His thoughts were cut short, and his heart sank. That deep, yet firm commanding voice. It...Couldn't be, could it?

He turned around, his eyes widening. Standing before him, was the Professor. Having not aged a bit in the past five years. His stern, stone look staring him down.

"P-Professor..." He wanted to vomit, he wanted to curse him, he wanted to cry, he wanted to kill him, he wanted to hug him, he wanted to fall to his knees and curl up into a ball. So many emotions and thoughts ran through his mind all at once. He didn't know what to do. He released the purple-haired recluse and fell to his knees, choking on his own breath, tears streaming down his face, were they of happiness? Sadness? Anger?

The Professor crouched next to him and rubbed his back. No, don't do that. If you do that then he'll surely lose his composure. He'll surely make a fool of himself in front of his former classmates, in front of his people. If he hadn't already.

"It's okay Yuri...I'm here..." He spoke with such a soft tone, maybe he was a ghost, an angel, came to give him a visit. To tell him not to give up, maybe this whole thing was an illusion and he really had gone insane.

Once Yuri had calmed down, he stood up, sniffing and wiping his face. His eyes puffy from sobbing.

"I don't know whether to hate you or be glad that you're alive..."

Byleth simply returned that remark with his rare, signature smile. But that smile quickly faded, and his stern look returned.

"Constance...Where is she?"

Constance...He choked up. Of course he would ask for her, they were close during their days back at the monastery. He would often hear Constance talking to her self and giggling about the Professor. And when peaked into her diary he found all sorts mushy stuff.

But he doesn't know what happened to her...

"She's in her room, but..." He didn't finish before the Professor nodded and turned around and began walking towards that direction.

"P-Professor wait! You don't understand!" His words fell on deaf ears, pushing past Balthus who had been sitting there watching the whole thing with a shocked expression.

He approached Constance's door and swung it open, startling Hapi.

"Ch-Chatterbox!? I-I mean, Professor?! W-Wha..." She quickly grew silent as Byleth laid his eyes on what remained of Constance. A look of sorrow, similar to what appeared on his face during the death of his father Jeralt, appeared on his face.

Hapi moved out of the way as the Professor approached Constance's body. Crouching down so that he was eye level to her. Staring into her cold, lifeless eyes.

The three Ashen wolves watched from the door way, Byleth eventually taking Constance's hand in his own. Finally he spoke.

"Constance...I'm here...I'm back...I've returned, just for you..."

She didn't respond. Of course she didn't.

"She's been like this since you died...She tried...Ya know, killing herself...And then this happened..." Hapi, rubbed her arm. Shuddering at remembering the sight of her friend hanging lifelessly in the class room.

Byleth glanced back at Hapi before looking back to Constance, placing a hand underneath her chin and raising her head, kissing her on the lips before pulling away. He squeezed her hand, remaining like that for what seemed like hours. The three bystanders unknowingly holding their breath.

Until...

It was subtle at first, and they thought it was a trick of the light. But her eye twitched, and soon her dull gaze shifted to meet The Professor's. She managed to croak out a single word.

"Pro...fess..or?"

Byleth's frown turned into a slight smile as tiny sparks of life began to appear in Constance's eyes. She managed to turn her head to face him. Her neck creaking from not moving for so long. Infact her whole body will be sore for days.

"You...a-are...al...ive?"

Byleth nodded. His smile growing a little wider. Constance slipped her hands from Byleth's grip and weakly raised them, placing them on Byleth's cheeks. Her movement was rigid, like a statue trying to move for the first time. Her lips curled into a slight smile, and she let out a small, croaked giggle.

"You...re...ally are...alive..."

Byleth nodded once again.

"I thought...I lost you...for...ever..." her eyes began to water, and she leaned forward, pushing herself against Byleth and shakily wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so happy...You're alive..."

"So...Very happy..."

"I'd never leave you Constance..."

* * *

Constance's recovery wasn't easy. Being fed mostly soft food for the past five years had taken its toll on her body. She was extremely weak, and attempting to cast any type of spell would quickly drain her energy.

Byleth was with her every step of the way, well as much as he could.

Edelgard had quickly caught on that the Professor was back, and sent a small army to try and defeat him once and for all. But with newfound vigor in his students, and a desire to never let their Professor go again it was sure to be a swift victory.

Constance wasn't happy about the Professor leaving for battle after just regaining him again. But he vowed to return, and he did. Much to her happiness.

Over the months she quickly recovered. Much to everyone's delight. Within no time her haughty attitude as a noble returned, although going out in sunlight was still an issue to her. Spell casting was no issue, and by the final battle she was fighting side by side with her beloved Professor.

With the war finally over, and Fodlan at last united. It was no ones surprise that Byleth took Constance as his wife. They live a happy, loving life together.

But letting go of something so tragic was never easy...

* * *

Constance's scream filled the room as she jolted up right in a cold sweat, clutching her head and shaking she was sick to her stomach, rocking back and forth breathing heavily and quickly. Until a pair of arms wrapped around her, she gasped in surprise, but upon the soft feeling of the hands she leaned into the embrace. Looking up at Byleth.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Constance nodded, smiling weakly and raising a hand to rest on his cheek.

"Yes...Just...A night terror..."

Byleth frowned. "I'm sorry I can't take those away..." Constance shook her head.

"No amount of magic or research can rid my mind of these frightful thoughts...But..." She blushed and glanced away from her beloved's face. "Perhaps...A kiss...will help..."

Byleth smiled, turning her head back to him and kissing her deeply, surprising Constance at first, but she quickly melted in his arms. Kissing him back with just as much passion.

They broke away, a string of saliva connecting their lips for a brief second. Constance giggling. But her smile soon turned serious.

"When I watched you fall off the cliff, Professor..."

"Byleth..."

"Right...Byleth...When I watched you fall off the cliff, I was horrified...You were the only man to cause my heart to stir, to make me think of something else other then my house...My thoughts soon began to fill with you, and it drove me insane. I believe they have a term for it...Love sick?"

Byleth stared at her. "I'm sorry, I failed you all that day...Its my fault that you ended up the way you did..."

Constance frowned. "Don't blame yourself...What I did..." She shuddered, it was still a sensitive topic. And a moment she did not wish to remember. The thoughts that occupied her mind at the time...We're distasteful to say the least...

"I'm sorry, that you married such a damaged woman...Theres no way I can restore my house like this..."

Byleth shook his head. "I believe, you can do whatever you set your mind too"

Constance smiled and wrapped her arms around his back. "Thank you, Byleth...For everything..."

Her husband smiled. Planting a kiss on top of her head.

Soon Constance fell asleep in his arms, and he along with her...

* * *

**This turned out a lot longer then expected...Whoops.**

**Also I guess this more of an Ashen Wolves chapter then a Constance one...Also whoops...**

**Honestly it wasn't my plan for this get as dark as it did. It just kinda...Happened. Sorry...**

**Regardless next time I'll have a more lovey dovey fanfic...Hopefully...Probably...**

**If ya got anything ya wanna see regarding Constance do let me know...I'll see if I can't also do some request already posted.**

**Until next time.**


	31. Dance in the tower

**Kinda dumb that Constance and Hapi didn't have goddess tower scenes. Almost feels like they forgot to add it. **

**Ah well. Have a Constance goddess tower scene. Courtesy of a request.**

* * *

He was never good at parties. Especially ones like these.

He was even worse at being the center of attention. Something he wasn't used to at all. Always being the ghost back in his mercenary guild. He never had attention like this...Or maybe he did, and he just didn't notice until now.

He wasn't sure if coming to the Monastery and becoming a teacher was a good or a bad idea. His mind was constantly swimming with emotions and thoughts he knew nothing of. It was a little disorentating to say the least.

After finally being able to slip out from the ball room, he walked through the scarcely empty courtyard of the Monastery.

"Not used to being the popular one are you?" Sothis's voice echoed in his head. He shook his head no.

"Well...The night is still young. Why don't we satisfy our curiosity's a bit. I've been meaning to look in the Goddess Tower...Haven't you?"

He pondered her proposition for a moment. Before nodding, and beginning to walk towards the tower.

Entering the tall, stone tower. It was quiet. Not eerily so, but a gentle calmness. It had an almost other worldly feel to it...

His ears perked up upon hearing foot steps rapidly ascend the stairs. Only to stop just before they reached his floor. He turned towards the stairs, seeing who was about to come up. After a few seconds Constance appeared. Grinning widely upon seeing him. A slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ah! Professor! There you are! You vanished before I had a chance to dance with you. That's quite rude you know. I was third in line after all" He gleefully exclaimed.

Byleth choked on his breath, third in line? The girls were lining up to dance with him? Constance simply tilted her head at his distress, her smile still planted on her face.

"Why did you want to dance with me?" Byleth bluntly asked.

"Is it so strange to wish to dance with a man I admire? You should feel honored, not many get the chance to dance with THE Constance von nuvelle after all~"

"Surely there are more suitable men for you"

"Nope! You are the only one I wish to dance with, Professor~"

Byleth stared at her blankly. Yet a hundred thoughts were running through his mind. Silenced only by Sothis's voice.

"You truly are a fool aren't you? The girl wishes to dance with you! Why not offer her a dance in the prestigious Goddess Tower?" The goddess proposed once again.

Before Byleth could even think of asking Constance that she had already beaten him to the punch.

"Why don't we have a dance here? This is quite the spot after all." She walked towards him, until they were only inches apart. She stared up at him. Her smile perhaps brighter then it was before.

"I don't see why not..."

"Great~!"

She took his hands in hers and interlocked their fingers, pulling herself close and flush to his chest. Byleth followed her actions, slipping his right hand out of hers and resting it on her shoulder. Causing Constance's blush to intensify. Glancing away from him.

They stood like that for a while, Constance wasn't quite sure what to do now. Despite mentally preparing herself and planning everything out beforehand, she could not seem to recall what exactly she had planned.

Byleth continued to stare at her. Which was not helping Constance, his intense gaze a little unnerving.

"Oh for goodness sakes, do I need to sing a song? Start dancing you fool!" Sothis's voice rang in his head. Starting Byleth out of his shock. He began doing what he did back in the ball room with the other students, a simple, gentle sway back and forth as they spun and stepped in circles. The light from the moon shining through the stone archway shone upon them. Causing Constance's pale skin to glow. Making her seem almost angelic in nature.

"I must say, Despite being a mercenary you are quite skilled at dancing." Constance, despite her cheeks being a bright red, had a slight smile on her face as she stared back at Byleth. Happy to see he was also smiling. If only a little.

Realization hit her as she realized what she just said. "F-Forgive me, I did not mean anything rude..." Afraid she had ruined the mood she looked down. But her Professor did not react. She sneaked a look back at him, and his expression remained unchanged. Her smile returning to her face she stared back into his face again.

Eventually the bells of the Monastery rung, announcing the end of the ball. They both stopped and stepped away from each other. Constance remaining quiet and staring at the ground. Sneaking glances at her stoic Professor from time to time. Her confidence from early now gone. Not by anything bad, but she never could have expected that being near the Professor like this could unnerve her.

She cleared her throat, placing her hand on her hip and looked to her Professor. Her confident smile returning. Whether or not it was a front she did not know herself.

"Well Professor. You keep proving yourself to be quite the candidate."

"You keep saying that...But candidate for what, exactly?"

Constance's smile once again dropped from her face, her face practically red.

"Thats um..." She puffed out her chest in confidence. "W-Well keep proving yourself a worthy candidate and maybe I'll tell you! Until then Professor!"

She turned around and bolted down the stairs. Her heart beating fast against her chest. Leaving a confused Byleth in the Goddess Tower.

"Well...You seem to have quite the effect on the ladies..." Sothis teased him. Byleth sighed and walked down the steps. Wondering if Constance would show up to class tomorrow.

* * *

**Bleh. I really do repeat myself a lot don't I? I've been meaning to take some english classes to improve my vocabulary. But with this virus thing its quite hard. **

**I hope this turned out okay for you guys. More Constance chapters coming soon. **

**Until then.**


	32. Professor's Nightmare

**Another Constance chapter. Seeing as how I'm possibly the only one making Constance fanfics I gotta get to work!**

* * *

Everyone was dead.

The sight horrified him. Caspar, whose bright eyes always seemed to shine in the darkest times now lay before him, that brightness gone, he cold lifeless gaze stared up into the gray sky. Bernadetta lay in a motionless heap, both of her arms gone, strewn about. Ferdinand was no where to be seen, an arrow having embedded itself in his head, he had fallen limply off his horse, who dragged him across the battlefield. Dorothea's leg had gotten cut off, and she dragged herself towards her Professor, collapsing dead a few feet from him. The Ashen wolves, who he promised to protect, now lay strewn across the field in bloody heaps. Hapi's limps stuck out in odd directions as she was trampled by horses, Balthus's head was no where to be found as his headless body leaned against a tree. Yuri was burnt to a crisp, his charred remains the only thing left. And Constance tried to crawl away after both her legs were broken by her pegasus. But she was ended by a hail of arrows.

"Sothis...Turn back time...Please..." He begged the Goddess in his head, but she did not answer. He tried himself, but nothing happened.

"Sothis...Please, turn back time! I can't stand this sight" She did not respond. He fell to his knees, trying to cover his eyes but his own body wouldn't listen. As if forcing him to face his own mistakes.

"Sothis...Please...Come back..." she did not answer again.

"Sothis! Anyone! Take this away!" Bloody tears began to stream down his face. "Please! Save me!"

* * *

He jolted up right in his bed. Drenched in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He patted his body, he was fine. He checked his surroundings. He was back in his dorm. He tried to remember everything that happened before he fell asleep...

They found Solon and Kronya in the woods, thats right. Solon trapped him by Sothis merged with him to help him escape. Then that means...

His students were alive. He breathed a sigh of relief. His breathing having calmed down.

He suddenly became aware of another presence in his room. Next to his bed. He turned to look at whoever was there, his blank stare having returned to his face.

It was Constance. Staring at him wide-eyed with a pair of scissors in her hand. He simply stared at her. She cleared her throat.

"P-Professor! What a coincidence meeting you here~" She smiled gleefully at him. As if her being in his room this late at night was no strange event.

"...I suppose..." He glanced at the scissors in her hand then back to her smiling face. "What are you doing here?"

She noticed him staring at the scissors and quickly hid them behind her back. "I was...Procuring materials...For my research..." Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"What research materials could you find in my room?"

"Why, you're hair of course!"

"My...Hair?"

Constance nodded eagerly.

"Ever since you're hair changed color, my interest in you has only grown! I began to feel magical prowess coming from you that I did not detect before, its as if you've changed completely. I wondered if the power might has resided in your hair so I cut off a few strands but..." She opened up her clenched fist to reveal a tuft of his hair. "They returned to their original color after removing them." Byleth took a look, sure enough the tuft of hair in her hand had returned to its original blue color.

"You...Cut my hair?"

"Only for the sake of research of course!"

Byleth wasn't sure if that made it any better.

"Can you not go around cutting people's hair please"

Constance seemed taken aback by this request.

"I would not cut just anyone's hair! Do you take me for some sort of harlot? I would only cut your hair, Professor!" She gave a beaming smile. Byleth once again wasn't sure if this was supposed to make him feel better.

Constance's expression soon turned serious however. "Ignoring your hair for a moment...Are you okay? You looked to be in distress..."

Byleth quickly remembered the horrific dream he had. "Yes...It was just a nightmare..."

Constance tilted her head. "What about?"

"It was a nightmare that you were all dead. You all died horrific death's because of a mistake I made..."

Constance let out a laugh. "A mistake? You? How absurd! You are one of the greatest commanders I've ever seen Professor!"

Byleth smiled a little at her praise.

"Your tactics and leadership are unmatched! How you always seem to be one step ahead of the enemy is such an amazing feat. Some people have gone far as to say you can see the future!"

Byleth chuckled at that last part. They weren't too far off. He wondered if he should be more subtle with how he gave out commands from now on...

Constance's smile quickly faded as she returned to her serious look. "But I don't blame you for having those nightmares...I guess not even you are invincible. Mistakes are bound to happen...All that pressure and expectation from everyone...I know what its like, so many people are expecting me to restore house Nuvelle. If I fail, I shudder to think of what they'll think of me..."

Constance looked back to Byleth. "I-I have a question to ask, however...Who is Sothis?"

Byleth blushed a little, slightly embarrassed having been caught saying her name outloud. Constance noticed this.

"Is she your lover, perhaps?"

Byleth shook his head. "Nothing of the sort...She was a close friend."

"Ah, Thank goodness." Constance breathed a sigh of relief. But her face turned a dark shade or red.

"I-I mean...Thank goodness you have friend, Professor...I don't see you talking to other people around your age...Not that you're old or anything..." She quickly grew quiet as the Professor stared at her.

They remained in that silence for a while, before Byleth reached his hand out and patted Constance on the head.

"P-Professor!?" She blushed deeply.

"Thanks for worrying about me...But you should get back to your room..." He smiled at her, and Constance nervously smiled back. Standing up and nodding.

"Remember Professor, no matter what happens we'll follow you to the end of the world..."

Byleth smiled. "Thank you, Constance."

The noblewoman smiled and opened his door to leave.

"Oh, Constance."

"Yes?"

"Throw my hair away"

"...Okay..."

* * *

**I think that went quite well.**

**Until next time. **


	33. Wounded Fool

**Another wounded Professor chapter. Sorry but these are so fun to write, and I always end up with some good fluff as a result.**

* * *

It was another routine mission. A few bandits had decided to take refugee in a nearby village, and Byleth and his students were tasked with clearing the place out.

They were met with heavy resistance. And weren't making any progress. Worse were that the bandits had kept flanking them, so Byleth was forced to go on the defensive.

He needed someone to turn the tides.

He turned to Constance, her magic was exceptionally strong. Almost on the same level as Lysithea. The bandits were quite weak to magic.

"Constance, fly above and flank them from the side" He ordered. Constance grinned.

"You've made the right choice, Professor! Allow me to show you just what I'm made of!" She pulled up on the reins of her pegasus and took to the skies. Flying above the buildings and picking out certain foes, raining fire and lightning down on top of them.

Unfortunately he failed to see the Archer who spotted her take off, quickly running into position with an arrow and drawing his bow back. Byleth's eyes widened and he called out to Constance.

"Constance fall back!"

"Have no fear Professor! I am more the capable of protecting myself"

"Constance! Fall back now!" Byleth pushed past his battalion. Rushing through the enemies guard and making a beeline for the Archer, who turned to look at him, releasing the arrow as he did.

"Nonsense Professor! I'll show you exactly what years or research can- Ah!" Constance was cut short as the arrow struck her pegasus. Byleth's intervention had distracted the archer and caused him to mess up his aim. The pegasus fell to the ground with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of Constance. Who was pinned underneath the heavy beast. She found herself surrounded by bandits.

Byleth managed to reach her before the Bandits could do anything, catching them by surprise and cutting them down. He tried to lift the pegasus off of her but more bandits appeared. Being forced to fight them off.

He tried his best to take them all on, but despite how simple their fighting style was they were deadly in a group.

His own students had managed to push through and join him. Caspar and Ferdinand helping Constance out from under her deceased pegasus. Byleth covered them as they retreated. He glanced to his side to find Edelgard fighting next to him.

"You have a bad habit of rushing in don't you?" She said, parrying a bandit and embedding her ax in his head. Byleth simply nodded at her, to occupied with fighting the Bandits.

Edelgard began to fall back at his request, and he went to go follow her, but was stopped short as an arrow shot itself into the back of his thigh, he fell to his knee, pulling himself up by his sword. Trying to limp away, but was cut short as a sword impaled itself through his torso, he vision going dark as he heard Edelgard scream in horror.

How strange, she doesn't usually make a noise like that. Byleth lay bleeding out on the ground as his vision dimmed. The last thing he saw was a group of bandits suddenly incinerated, a flash of blonde hair rushing to him.

* * *

He opened his eyes in his room. Being met with the glaring gaze of Sothis. Floating in the corner of his room. He propped himself up, wincing in pain. Pulling the covers off him to see his chest and leg had been bandaged.

"You, are truly the biggest fool in all of Fodlan."

He looked towards Sothis, Who was now standing over him on his bed.

"What good is giving you my power if you have no intention on using it!? Or is that you like rushing in and being the hero all the time?"

Byleth simply stared back at the small Goddess, who sighed and sat herself on the edge of his bed. Rubbing her forehead before turning her head to him.

"Need I remind you that we are both inhabiting the same body? I'm not sure about you, but I have no intention of dying anytime soon." Byleth glanced away.

"Look at me you fool! What is your reasoning for so readily throwing your life away?!"

Byleth looked back to Sothis. "I can't afford to see my students die..." Sothis sighed.

"Neither can I, that is why I gave you my powers. To reverse time, and prevent the death of your students."

Byleth shook his head. "Even then, I don't know if I can bear the sight of them dying. If I can prevent it, then I just rush in"

"Even if it means risking your own life?"

"Yes. Anything for my students."

Sothis stared at Byleth. Who's cunning and sharp eyes were always so full of determination. Eventually she sighed.

"Fine...Have it your way. But if you can, please try to avoid getting yourself killed. And use my power often, please." She said as she floated off his bed and to the center of the room. Byleth nodded.

A knock on the door ended their conversation as they both looked towards the entrance to his room. "Well, seems it is time for you to be doted on. Do enjoy the attention~" She winked at him before vanishing. He turned towards the door as Constance walked in, clutching a basket full of bandages or tonics. Her eyes low, depressed. But upon seeing the Professor sitting up in bed she beamed.

"Professor! You're awake! Oh thank the Goddess."

She quickly came to his bed side. Setting the basket down on the end table. Byleth smiled slightly.

"Are you okay Constance?" He asked. Constance raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm fine, a few bruises and scratches, but you have some nerve to ask me that! You were the worst out of all of us!" She glared. Byleth sighed. Everyone seemed to be glaring at him lately.

"You know you're quite a pain to heal. Since you barely breath and you have no heart beat it was hard to tell if you were alive or dead..." Her haughty tone soon grew quieter. "You gave me quite a fright..."

Constance shook her head. "More importantly! It is time to change your bandages. They've been on far too long."

Byleth lifted his arms and Constance approached him, a light blush on her pale face as she grew closer to his shirtless body. Taking a pair of scissors and cutting the bandages. Letting them fall to his side one by one.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days...Edelgard's been pestering Manuela about you the entire time. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear your awake finally..."

"And the bandits?"

She stared at his face. "You're worried about whether we defeated the bandits?" Byleth nodded. Constance chuckled. "You have odd priorities" She returned to cutting his bandages.

"We defeated them, they stood no chance against..." She trailed off as she removed the last of the bandages. The scissors dropping from her hand.

Byleth noticed her freeze. "Constance, are you okay?" She said nothing. Shakily raising her hand to his chest, running her fingers gently across the slowly healing wound.

"S-So it was this deep..." Constance looked up to her Professor, her eyes begging forgiveness. "I-I'm sorry Professor...Because of me you..." She placed both hands against his chest and pressed her head again against his shoulder.

"Because of me you almost died...I didn't know how bad it was, they didn't let me see you..." Tears began to stream down her face as she tried to hold back sobs.

"Constance...Don't-"

"No! It was my fault Professor! I got too ahead of myself, I just wanted to impress you and you almost paid because of my mistakes..." Byleth remained silent. Before raising his hand and patting her on the head.

"I was at fault too. I foolishly rushed in..." Constance pulled away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Her, make up beginning to get messy.

"But why? Why would you rush into save me after I did something so stupid..."

"Its simple..."

Constance pulled away from his shoulder and looked up at his face. His lips curved in a slight smile.

"Because you are my student..."

Constance sniffed before breaking into a sob, tightly embracing her Professor as she pushed her face into the crook of his neck. Shaking gently with each sob.

Byleth rubbed her back as she cried, her sobs soon calming to just a few whimpers. She once again pulled her head away from his neck, hiding her face a little as her make up had began to run due to her tears.

"F-Forgive me for my unsightly display, Professor...I believe I have calmed down now." She looked up to him and smiled.

After she finished changing his bandages she collected his old ones and put them in the basket she brought with her. Walking towards the door and opening it. Turning to give her Professor one last smile before leaving. Shutting the door behind her.

Sothis appeared at the foot of his bed. Resting her chin on her hands and kicking her feet idly behind her.

"Boy...You sure are a ladies man you know that?"

Byleth turned to look at his companion. Who stuck her tongue out at him. He gave her a slight smile before laying back in bed.

"And now you intend to sleep? Hmph."

* * *

**I gotta come up with something original man. I feel like I'm reaching my limits with these oneshots.**

**Oorrr I just need a change of pace. Maybe focus on a different girl. That might help.**

**We'll see.**

**Until next time.**


	34. Evening Primrose

**I realize I've been neglecting the other side of Constance, when that is in fact a large part of what makes her so great. So gloomy Constance chapter for you.**

* * *

It was another day in Garreg Mach Monastery. One of the few times when the Professor gave his students the day off. It was great that he wanted them to take their education and training seriously, but sometimes they just needed a break from the missions and classes.

Byleth was walking around in front of the dormitories. He had no specific agenda in mind. Lunch was coming up soon and he wondered who he should invite to eat with him. The students always seemed eager to join him for lunch.

He walked the past the Greenhouse, glancing at the many flowers inside for a second before continuing on his way.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning back to look towards the Greenhouse again. Was that...

It was, Constance was standing out in the sunlight, fiddling with fingers as she stared at the entrance of the Greenhouse.

Byleth raised an eyebrow. What was she doing out of The Abyss? Not that it was an issue, but it was so strange to see her in the church. Even more so in direct sunlight.

He approached her, startling her as she turned to face him. She quickly looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"P-Professor! Forgive me. I'm sure the last thing you wanted to see today was my gloomy self...I will quickly take my leave..." She bowed and turned to walk away before Byleth stopped her.

"You're fine, Constance. I'm just wondering what your doing up here."

Constance turned towards him. "Ah, you are right. How dare I emerge from The Abyss. Thank you for reminding me of my place Professor." She turned to leave again but Byleth grabbed her arm.

"Constance. Thats not what I'm saying." He sighed, letting go of her arm as she turned to face him. He cleared his throat. Opting for a different approach. "You looked interested in the Greenhouse..."

Constance nodded. "Yes...I came up here hoping to procure some flowers for..." She quickly grew silent and glanced away from her Professor.

"For you're research?"

"My...Yes...My research..." She half-heartedly agreed.

"Why don't you go in and ask?"

Constance shook her head. The curled ends of her bangs swaying side to side. "That would not do. If I step foot inside there all the flowers will surely rot within my presence."

"I don't think that'll be the case..."

"You under estimate how truly terrible I am"

Byleth hung his head and shook it side to side.

"Talk to me pains you doesn't it? Forgive me Professor. I will take my leave now." She bowed once again but Byleth stopped her by grabbing her hand, causing her to let out a quick squeak.

"Come on, lets go into the Greenhouse." He dragged her towards its entrance.

"Professor, this is a terrible idea. Everything in there would die from my revolting self."

Byleth ignored her self-depreciation, walking through the entrance with her. The Greenhouse keeper raising an eyebrow at the two of them but ignored them shortly. He brought her to the corner with all the flowers. Letting go of her hand and turning around to face her. She glanced side to side, expecting the plants to wither and die. But nothing happened.

"I-It must be a delayed reaction...Surely if I touch one they will all perish..."

Byleth stared down at her. Ignoring her. "Do you see a flower you like? Anything that might assist your research?"

Constance glanced around before eyeing a flower with yellow colored petals. At least that's it might look like. The bud of the flower remained close, despite it being a bright sunny day.

"What is...This one?" She approached it cautiously. Byleth approaching it and standing beside her.

"This is called an Evening Primrose. They only bloom in darkness."

"Only bloom in darkness?" Constance wondered if there was something wrong with it.

Byleth watched her study it. Smiling slightly. He left her side for a bit, Constance to enraptured with the flower to notice his absence. Returning with a trowel and a pot. He dug it out neatly and placed it in pot. Turning around and holding it out for Constance. Who shook her head, backing away from it.

"I-I cannot. I would surely kill this poor thing..."

"Constance."

She winced slightly as his firm tone. Looking between him and the plant. Taking it into her hands gently. Offering him a slight, smile. A rare sight when she was like this.

"I was just about to head to lunch. Would you like to join me?" Byleth offered. Constance looked at the flower and shook her head.

"I should return to The Abyss...I've stained the surface enough already..." She bowed to the Professor one last time before exiting the Greenhouse. Byleth watching her as she left.

* * *

As she descended the stairs into The Abyss. Darkness enveloped her. And eventually her other side emerged, letting out a hearty laugh as if she had been holding it in.

"Ho ho! I must say Professor, you have quite the way with woman." She announced to herself. Grateful no one occupied the stair case at all. She clutched the potted plant to her chest. A slight blush on her cheeks.

"You will be a perfect candidate for my experiment. I'm sure the Professor will enjoy what you will show him when I am finished." She whispered to the flower. Its bud slowly beginning to open up now that it was in darkness. She grinned at this sight. Resuming her descent into the Abyss. Humming to herself happily.

* * *

**Wow, it was this short? Damn it. I'm starting to hit writers block. I think I'll focus on another girl next chapter.**

**Also feel free to fact check on me on the Evening Primrose. Someone made a review saying that Constance reminded them of a flower that only blooms in the shade so I spent twenty minutes looking for a flower like that and I came to the Evening Primrose.**

**Sorry for the silence. Works been killing me as I only write at night but I have work early in the morning so I don't have a lot of time to write. Course work comes first. **

**I honestly wonder how much longer this collection will go on. My hope was to get this to at least 100 chapters before ending it. But now I'm starting to think 50 chapters since the FE3H fandom has kinda died down, and I like it when my stories get lots of attention and reviews. Maybe I'm just being selfish. But things are bound to change so we'll see.**

**Until next time.**


	35. Dorothea

**I made a Dorothea chapter.**

* * *

She finally made it to the Officers academy. Thanks to the help of Manuela and and Dorothea's owns status as a well renowned Opera singer she had found herself among several nobles. All of which treated her as if they were like her. Maybe they didn't know she was just a simple commoner. Of course she carefully selected her outfit to deter such thoughts.

She even saw the heir to the throne herself. Edelgard. She seemed to be talking to her servant, Hubert in a very excited tone. Making gestures with her hands. She walked past them to get a quick listen as to what they were saying.

"I'm serious Hubert. This man was unlike anything I'd ever seen. Even for a mercenary his skills were incredible! We must have him as our classes Professor."

"I think you are over exaggerating, Lady Edelgard. One simple mercenary is hardly worth the fuss"

"You don't understand Hubert. You weren't there."

She got out of hearing distance. But she had heard enough, what kind of person could be so incredible that they could make Edelgard obsess over them.

Lost in thought she didn't notice that someone was standing in front of her. Accidentally bumping into their back, recoiling and blushing slightly.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The tall man turned around to look at her. Staring down at her with an...Odd look.

If she had to describe it, its like he was there but he wasn't. His eyes seemed to bore a hole right through her. His gaze wasn't sharp, but it was certainly a little unsettling. She focused on his face instead, which was much more easier on the eyes. She grinned.

"Well, I can't say I've seen you around before. My name's Dorothea." She held out her hand. The man looked down at it, then back to her. His gaze unchanging. He reached out and shook her hand. His hand so much bigger then hers.

"Byleth" He stated.

"Byleth? An interesting name for an interesting guy~" She winked at him. But he merely stared back at her. Not reacting. At all. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well what brings you to the academy? Did you just enroll?"

"Something like that."

What was that supposed to mean?

"W-Well you look a little lost. Mind if I show you around?"

Byleth shook his head. "Not at all. Lead the way please." He stepped aside and Dorothea grinned, finally something was working.

She gave him a brief tour of the Monastery. She wasn't entirely sure where things were herself but she had been here plenty of times to have a rough idea of the layout.

She finished the tour by stopping at the staircase leading up to the second floor. Where the Archbishop resided.

"So! Any questions? Maybe some for me?" She twirled her hair in her finger, putting on her beast charm.

But again, the man simply shook his head. "None. Thank you." And continued to simply stare at her. Not a hint of change on his face, tone of voice. Not even a blush or a quick glance away! What was with this man? Was he gay?

The bell rung before she could come to any sound conclusion.

"R-Right...Well I guess its time we get to class. We all get to meet our Professor today...Hey! Where are you going!?" When she turned back towards Byleth he had already ascended the stairs to the Archbishop. She was going to chase after him. But the opted to go to class anyway. She'd rather not be late on her first day. Even if she was only here to secure a future husband.

* * *

When she opened the doors, all of her classmates perked up, Edelgard more so, but they all sat back down upon seeing it was her.

"Jeez. Sorry to disappoint..." She muttered, closing the door behind her. Edelgard shook her head.

"Sorry Dorothea, we were just expecting our new Professor. He's late."

"Well thats not very professional of him...I wonder just what kind of guy he is."

"I'm hoping its him..." Edelgard muttered. Dorothea raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? Got a crush on someone Edie?"

Edelgard blushed. "N-No! No such thing!" Dorothea giggled.

They continued to wait, but still no sign of their Professor.

"Oohh...Can't I just go back to my room? Its obvious the Professor isn't gonna show up!" Bernadetta pleaded.

Caspar appeared behind her, startling the light out of her.

"We can't! We have to see the Professor! We gotta show him just how eager we are to learn from him! I'm hoping he's some tough burly guy. With TONS of stories about battle."

Bernadetta shivered. "I-I wouldn't like that..."

After only barely a few minutes Bernadetta had reached her limit.

"Thats it! I'm going back to my room. She quickly got out of her chair and scurried towards the classroom door, only for it to swing open as she ran face first into the chest of the person who opened it. She stumbled backwards but was quickly caught by the stranger.

"Are you okay?"

Bernadetta opened her eyes and Dorothea's eyes widened. That was the man she was flirting with earlier! The one who was as dull as a rock!

Bernadetta stammered before rolling out of her arms and breaking off into a full sprint to her room. Byleth watching her leave before turning back to the class. All of the students gathering around him excitedly. Especially Edelgard.

"You chose our class! I knew you would!"

They all asked him questions. Some of them expressing their surprise at how young he was. Eventually Dorothea approached him.

"So, you're our Professor huh?"

Byleth nodded upon seeing her. "Thank you for the tour earlier." All eyes landed on her and she blushed.

"I-It was nothing..."

Eventually everyone settled down and returned to their seats. Besides Bernadetta.

The revelation that the man from earlier was her Professor was a little disappointing at first. But soon Dorothea learned the many benefits she could gain. She found him to be extremely interesting. So being able to talk to him everyday was perfect. There was of course the restriction between Teacher and Student dating.

But rules were made to be broken, right?

* * *

**Meh. This was alright.**

**Changing girls was definitely the right move. This was a breath of fresh air for me. **

**I got something none of you will ever expect next chapter. Stay tuned.**

**Until next time.**


	36. Tea Time With Monica

**Behold! A Kronya chapter nobody asked for!**

**Kronya could have been an interesting character. Course I understand people hate her because she reminded everyone of Peri...But if you know me, then you know I LOVE Peri. **

**This is an attempt to further flesh our her character, and yes I will be making more chapters of her in the future. **

**Run from it, dread it, it arrives all the same.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Weak.

Skinny.

Too dumb.

Hm, he had potential.

Monica was currently sitting in the lunchroom, scouting out potential "candidates" for her upcoming plan. She was going to turn as many students as possible into Demonic Beast. Right within the Church's walls!

They were all idiots, just as Solon said they were. She giggled to herself, this was wall too easy.

"Monica?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, well, the skin she was using at least. She quickly turned to whoever called her name, glaring at them rudely. But it was just that Professor that Edelgard seemed so infatuated with. She threw on her best smile.

"Oh, Hi Professor! Come to get some lunch?"

The man in question simply stared at her. His gaze a little...Unsettling...Wait, could he...Have seen through her disguise? Does he know what she is?! Edelgard said he was impressive. But to think he could see through her lies. She began frantically looking around for a weapon, but there was nothing in sight. She slowly slid her right arm off the table, resting it on her thigh and reaching underneath her shirt for her cursed dagger. She knew Edelgard said not kill to the Professor or anyone in her class. But she wasn't going to sit here and be killed by this...

"Are you not hungry?"

She blinked. Stopping as she rested her hand on the handle of her dagger.

"Am I...Not hungry?"

The Professor nodded. "I noticed you didn't have any food. Are you feeling okay?"

She almost wanted to burst out laughing. Was no one here smart?

"Oh, I don't really eat a lot. Thank you for worrying about me though~" She'll try to remember that as she tears out this mans guts.

She stood up from her seat. "I must be going though. Edelgard wished to meet with me. See ya Professor~" The man stared at her.

"Thats actually why I'm here. Edelgard told me to inform you she was busy."

Her shoulders slouched a bit. Great. Now what was she gonna do.

"Then I guess I'll return to my dorm then." She turned to leave but the Professor stopped her.

"I was actually wondering you if wanted to have some tea together?"

Kronya stopped in her tracks and turned around. Was this man really the same Professor Edelgard respected?

"Tea huh...Very well, I shall humor you~" She knew she promised Edelgard she wouldn't hurt this man. But maybe just upsetting his stomach a little wasn't too bad, right?

The Professor had led her out to the courtyard, where he brought a tray of tea and snacks. Pouring her a cup before himself one. Sitting down across from her. Kronya watching his every move. Right now she wasn't sure if this man was truly as idiotic as she thought, or if he was testing her.

She watched him sip his tea, before he stared back at her. She glanced down at the cup of the liquid before her.

"I uh...Don't drink tea..."

The Professor nodded. "Neither did I until I came here. You should try it." He took another sip from his cup. Kronya looked between him and her cup again. Before sighing. She might as well make the best of it. Besides, building trust with the Professor only to brutally break it was a joyous sight she could not wait to see. She was sure even this stoned face moron could make such sweet horrid expressions.

She picked up the cup of liquid, sniffing it slightly before bringing it to her lips. Where her eyes widened upon tasting it. What was this!? It was...Delicious! They didn't have anything like this underground!

She drank it all in one gulp, placing the cup back down on its little plate. She looked at the Professor, who in turn had been watching her.

"More! Of whatever this is"

"Tea"

"Yes! More of that!"

The Professor smiled, a sweet, warm smile. The kind she wanted to cut up.

But first. More tea.

Drinking another cup she placed her cup down only for it to be refilled again by the Professor. Eventually she was pouring her own cups. And was graciously eating the snacks offered to her. She did not care if she was an unruly sight. When such delectable things were in front of her she couldn't hold herself back!

"Monica?"

She whipped her head around, cheeks full of tea cakes. Meeting with the confused expression of Edelgard. Kronya chewed the cakes and swallowed them.

"E-Edelgard! There you are, sorry we couldn't make our meeting."

The young empress looked between the red-head and her Professor. Who waved at her from his seat at the table.

"I take it the Professor has been taking care of you?"

Kronya's cheeks blushed slightly upon realizing the situation she found herself in.

"T-Thats right! He's been extremely nice. But I think its time we talk about what we were going to at the meeting!"

Before any of them could respond the bells rung. Indicating lunchtime was over and that it was time for class.

"Another time perhaps. Come Professor. Let us return to class." Edelgard said. The Professor nodding, servants coming to clean up the tea set.

He walked past them towards the class room. Leaving the two alone.

Edelgard waited until the Professor was out of ear shot before turning back to the red-head.

"Having a bit of fun, are we?"

Kronya nodded.

"Lots!"

Edelgard glared.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the Professor. You hurt him or anyone else in my class and all of your kind will pay."

"Weelll he invited me. So its really his fault~"

"Doesn't matter. Stay away from him." Edelgard turned to walk off towards the classroom.

"Does this mean the plan is off?" Kronya called out. Edelgard stopped and clenched her fist.

"No...It'll continue as scheduled. Just see to it there are no unnecessary deaths." And with that Edelgard disappeared out of sight.

Kronya sighed. What was that supposed to mean? All deaths are necessary! Every single one of them has to die! Even the Professor!

She turned to look at the crumbs left behind from her snack. Eyeing them as if they could come alive at any moment.

Especially the Professor...

Right...?

* * *

**This was fun to write. **

**Until next time.**


	37. Kronya

**I'm thinking of making a full legit story on Three Houses. One that follows my own custom plot with twist and turns and fluff and all that fun stuff. Still not quite sure yet.**

**Anyway. Enjoy another Kronya chapter. **

* * *

Run.

She had to run.

She had to run away.

This wasn't The Professor she knew. This wasn't The Professor who happily offered her tea and snacks. No, this was a monster. A demon.

She pushed past the many branches blocking her way as she sprinted through the forest. Her pointed ribbon like tendrils trailing behind her. She heard the rattling of what sounded like a chain behind her, she dared a glance over her shoulder to see tip of the Sword of the Creator barreling towards her, her eyes widened in horror. It wrapped around her ankle, cutting deep into her flesh. She cried out in pain as she was lifted into the air. She twisted and wriggled around, spotting The Professor breaking through the brush. His menacing glare trained on her.

She managed to break free from the sword's grip and landed on the ground with a thud. Barely dodging a swing from the Professor. Rolling out of the way and climbing to her feet.

She broke through the thick brush and tripped over one of the many rocks. Rolling onto a stone platform. She stood upon her feet, her knees buckling as the blood from the wound on her ankle bled all over the stone ground. The Professor emerged from the forest. Stopping a few feet from her. She slowly backed up, bumping into someone. She turned around, worried it was one of The Professor's students. But it was Solon.

"Solon! Thank goodness you're here! Let us defeat this foolish Professor!" She may have been weak. But she knew damn well The Professor was no match against Solon's magic.

Yet, Solon didn't do anything. Instead he grinned wickedly at her and reached out his hand, an ominous glow surrounding it. Kronya backed away cautiously.

"S-Solon? What are you doing?" Solon continued to approach her.

"Fulfilling you're purpose, Kronya. You've done well leading the Fell Star here. Now I will see to it your potential will not go wasted."

Kronya's wounded ankle gave our from underneath her and she fell to the ground. Crawling backwards, but Solon jammed his cane into the palm of her hand. Pinning it to the ground.

"W-Wait! Solon no! Stop this!" But the elderly man did not listen. Kneeling down and sticking his hand through her chest, gripping hold of the power within her. She cried out in agony, this was not the pain she was used to. This was not the pain she enjoyed. Whatever pain she was experiencing was horrifying. Is this what her victims felt when they died? Is this what it meant to die?

Her head fell back loosely, and her vision blurred and darkened slowly. But she saw The Professor standing there. Just as shocked as she was. The taste of the tea she had with him filled her taste buds, her body trying to find some sort of hope. She slowly reached out her hand towards the blue-haired man.

"P-Please...Save me..."

* * *

He was a monster. A demon.

Thats what everyone called him. And for a time, he believed them.

The Ashen Demon. An unfeeling, merciless, empathetic killer.

But his father knew who he really was. He knew that underneath his Ashen demeanor he was someone who just wanted to understand people.

With the help of his students, he eventually achieved that dream. He was able to properly display his emotions.

But now none of that mattered. His father was dead. And Kronya was to blame.

He was aware that his students were whispering of him, he was aware that they were terrified of him. But it didn't matter.

Killing Kronya was the only thing that mattered. And Kronya knew that. When she fled from him after he disarmed her, he didn't care. When he caught a glimpse of her terrified expression, he didn't care.

When she cried out in agony, as Solon threatened to tear open her chest. He didn't care...Right?

She was calling out to him. Begging him to save her. And suddenly it came back to him. He reverted to his old ways. He became a demon. A monster.

He ran ahead, abandoning his students. Focused solely on his objective. Just like a mercenary.

But he wasn't a mercenary. Not anymore.

Kronya deserved whatever punishment awaited her. But not like this.

"You're really going to do it aren't you? You really want to save this girl?" Sothis's voice echoed in his mind. He did not respond, rewinding time to just before Solon thrust his hand into Kronya's chest. Dashing forward and stepping in between the two, swinging his sword horizontally at Solon, who seemingly warped backwards away from his strike.

Solon was surprised, but glared at the Professor.

"Kronya, kill him!" Solon commanded, looking behind the Professor to Kronya. Who glanced between the two, climbing to her feet, her gaze lingering on the Professor before running away from the two.

Solon's eye brows furrowed. "Fine. Seems I must do it myself." He turned towards the Professor, then raised his hand into the air, plunging his hand into his own chest. mimicking what he did to Kronya. Byleth went to attack but suddenly found himself restrained.

"Its a shame I must do this myself. But getting you out of the picture will be worth it." He grunted as he tore out a strange black orb, and crushed it in his hand. The whole world going dark for Byleth as he was sucked into a dark rift.

* * *

She was completely out of breath at this point. But she couldn't stop running. She had to get out of here. She had to find someplace safe. She was certain everyone wanted to kill her now.

But The Professor...He saved her...

She was lost in the thought of The Professor she failed to notice a giant axe swinging towards her, she ducked, barely dodging it. Falling to the ground and rolling out of the way as the large blade came crashing down on the ground to where she just was, she looked up to see her assailant. Being met with the picering gaze of Edelgard.

"So. You're still alive."

Edelgard yanked her axe out of the ground and rested it on her shoulder. Kronya climbed up to her feet for what felt like the 6th time today.

"E-Edelgard..." Kronya went to go say something but Edelgard cut her off swiftly.

"I thought I told you no unnecessary deaths."

Kronya tried to rack her brain for what she meant. Before finally landing on what she meant. The Professor's father.

"T-That was!-"

"Part of your plan?"

Edelgard approached Kronya. Who backed away until she was pressed up against a tree.

"Where is The Professor?"

"I-I don't know! I ran away after he saved me!"

Edelgard raised an eyebrow.

"Saved you?" Kronya nodded.

"S-Solon was going to use the forbidden spell."

Edelgard's eyes widened before she kicked Kronya in the wounded ankle. Causing her to fall to the ground clutching it and whimpering.

"Curse you're kind!" She ran off towards the direction of The Professor and Solon. But it was too late. A massive, dark explosion shook the forest, knocking both of them back.

"Professor!" Edelgard cried out.

* * *

Sothis was gone. Almost.

She had melded him Byleth to grant him her full power. Allowing him to escape the darkness. His hair changed, and his sword now glowed brighter then before.

And Solon was dead.

But it didn't feel like a victory. Was it because Sothis was gone?

Was it because he saved Kronya and let her get away?

He tossed and turned in bed before trying to close his eyes. Suddenly feeling something heavy sit on top of him. Opening his eyes to see a silhouette straddling. Holding a knife above their head. But for some reason he didn't try to defend himself. Instead staring at the figure. He knew exactly who it was anyway.

"Kronya."

When his vision adjusted to the darkness he could see her expression was one of indifference. Her hands shaking as she held the dagger above her head.

"Why...Why aren't you trying to stop me?" Her voice was shaky. Byleth only continued to stare at her.

"Because I know you can't bring yourself to hurt me." Kronya narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'd already be dead."

Kronya let her arms fall loosely to her side. Dropping the dagger on the floor. She held her head low.

"Why did you save me? I killed your father. I tried to kill you and your students."

Byleth didn't answer her. Continuing to stare at her, as he wasn't even sure himself.

"Answer me!" She clutched the collar of his shirt as she stared at his unchanging face.

"Because you're my student"

"You're student?" Kronya was silent at first, before letting a few chuckles, then throwing her head back and bursting out into a full out laughing fit. When she managed to calm down she looked back the Professor.

"You're student!? That's the reason why you risked you're stupid life!?" She pushed the Professor down onto the bed, placing both hands on either side of his hand and looming over him.

"You are aware I was only _pretending_ to be your student. It was all an act."

Byleth shook his head. "We had tea together did we not?"

"Y-Yes but..."

"We talked didn't we?"

"Yeah but I don't see how that..."

"You attended my class"

"Only because I needed to blend in."

"That counts as being my student."

Kronya looked at the Professor quizzically, sitting up and leaning away from the Professor. Yet still straddling his lap. The Professor sat up and looked at her.

"Why are you here?"

Kronya' twirled some of her unkempt orange hair in her finger before looking back at the Professor.

"I have no where else to go. My people want me dead and so do yours...But I was hoping you could do something for me."

"Why do I have to help you?"

Kronya quit playing with her hair.

"Because you saved me. And now, I'm your problem."

They stared at each other for a bit. Byleth sighed. "I'll figure something out in the morning. For now get some sleep." Byleth laid back down in bed. Pulling the covers over him.

He felt Kronya move off him, only for his covers to be pulled open and someone climb into bed behind him. He opened his eyes, but didn't bother looking behind him.

"Kronya."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

* * *

**This felt kinda weak. Sorry It felt like I was yanking you guys all over the place with the sudden jumps. **

**I'd improve this if could, but this is like the 4th idea after I wrote out the other 3 and scrapped them because they just weren't good enough. **

**Until next time.**


	38. Hiding Myself Without You

**We haven't had Bernadetta in a while haven't we? How could I neglect one of the best girls ever? And also who started this whole thing.**

**This is gonna be another heavy depressed chapter like Chapter 30. So fair warning. These are just so interesting to write. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Monastery...Was quiet...Empty.

Only what remained of the Black Eagle class and the rest of the Golden Deer class were present at the Monastery. Having come together for the same reason.

It was the date they promised to see each other again. The promise they made five years ago.

Only...The Professor wasn't here...

She didn't want to think about his death. She had hoped deep down that he had survived that fall. And was now simply waiting at the Monastery for them. Or trying to find them...Or...Something...

It was just so unfair.

Why did this happen to her? What had she done to deserve this? She did exactly what she was told to do, stay in her room, be a nice submissive girl. Or maybe it was because she went out of her room. Maybe this was her punishment for thinking something was going to be different this time. This was her punishment for trying to get close to someone. She should have learned her lesson from before.

She had wandered off from everyone. Wanting to get away from everyone. The smiles, she could tell they were fake. Forced. Why were they pretending that nothing had happened. Their Professor was dead.

She suddenly found herself in front of the Professor's dorm. She wasn't quite sure why she was here. But she couldn't bring herself to move away, her body resisted her will and before she knew it she was opening the door and stepping into the room. Shutting the door behind her. But this was a grave mistake.

She fell to her knees, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why...Why did you take him from me..." She sniffed, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes but the tears didn't stop. The more she wiped the worse it became until eventually she couldn't handle it anymore and she bawled like a child.

"Why!? He was all I had!" She leaned her head against the Professor bed, his smell still lingering. She found some comfort in it, even if it was small. She climbed onto his bed and wrapped herself in its blankets. Like this, it was like the Professor was hugging her. It was like he never left.

In here, in his room. She was practically surrounded by him. She made up her mind. To hell with everything. The War. Edelgard. The Church. Even her...Friends...

All that mattered was right now. Being inside the Professor's room was all she ever needed right now. It was all she ever wanted. She would spend the rest of her days here. For she was afraid that if she left, the Professor's smell would disappear. And she would be alone again. She moved off the bed, the blankets wrapped around her and she locked the door. No one would have the key. Only Seteh had the master key. And he was long gone. She sat in the middle of the room, wrapped in the Professor's blankets.

"What shall we talk about today, Professor?" She muttered. Awaiting a response. But nothing came.

And nothing would.

* * *

It had been three days since Bernadetta locked herself in the Professor's room. Dorothea noticed her walking away from the group and curiously followed her. Seeing her entering the Professor's room. She tried the door but found it locked. Figuring Bernadetta just needed some alone time she left it.

But no one had seen her since then.

The Black Eagles and Golden Deer class tried to talk to her through the door. But never got a response.

And she still had to be there, Dorothea would always leave food in front of the door for her and a few hours later when she would come buy to check the plate would be empty, or half-empty.

"I think I'm going to go looking for the Professor again today." Claude spoke up. Pulling Dorothea from her thoughts.

Lysithea, Lorenz, Dorothea, Ferdinand and Claude were all sitting in the cafeteria. A few of them knew how to cook and did their best to make everyone breakfeast.

"You think you'll find anything?" Lysithea asked. Claude didnt't say anything. Finishing his breakfeast.

"What makes you think the Professor's alive anyway?" Lorenz added. Dorothea jumped to her feet, slamming the table.

"What makes you think he's dead?!" Lorenz had some nerve. Ferdinand put a hand on Dorothea's back.

"Calm down, Dorothea...I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad." She looked at Ferdinand before glaring back at Lorenz. Sitting back down at the table.

"He has a point though...I'm not sure what I'm expecting to find...But I just want something." Claude looked at everyone at the table. "I have to know what happened to the Professor."

"Just try not to draw too much attention to yourself. I don't think Edelgard will be so merciful if she were to invade the Monastery again..." Lorenz sighed.

"How has Bernadetta been?" Lysithea asked, turning to Dorothea. Who's heart sunk upon hearing her name. She wasn't sure herself.

"I don't know...I'm going to bring her breakfeast right now. Did you wanna come?"

Lysithea shook her head quickly. "N-No...Thank you for the offer though..." The white-haired mage returned to poking at her food. Seems even she was scared of learning the truth of whatever happened to Bernadetta.

Dorothea nodded and and stood up, grabbing the spare plate and walking outside of the Cafeteria. Saying goodbye to everyone. She walked across the barren courtyard, some of the doors to the dorms half-open, broken or closed. She wondered how many items her classmates had to leave behind due to the invasion. She was afraid to open any of the doors other then her own. She felt as it were like disturbing a grave.

She reached the door to what was once the Professor's room. Raising her hand and knocking on the door. Receiving no response as usual.

"Bernie~ I brought you breakfeast...Please be sure to eat..." She tried to say in a cheery tone. But she couldn't even convince herself.

She heard nothing from behind the door. Sighing and setting the plate down next to it.

"I'll leave the plate here. I'll see ya at lunch then..." She turned around and walked down the steps. Half expecting the door to fly open and Bernadetta to rush out hugging her.

But no such thing happened.

Five weeks had passed since they all met up. And things had taken a turn for the worse. As Dorothea was afraid it would.

It started off subtle, she came by one day to notice that Bernadetta had not touched her breakfeast. Taking the still full plate and setting lunch down in its place. When she returned later Bernadetta did not eat her lunch, and same with her dinner.

This wasn't unusual, sometimes Bernadetta refused to eat at all some days. But this repeated several days in a row. And Dorothea began to worry.

She tasked Ferdinand and Claude with finding the master key Seteh had to the dorms so she could get inside. She was fine giving Bernadetta her privacy, but now she was endangering her own health. And Dorothea wasn't going to let another one of her friends die.

Not when she can prevent it.

"Claude, have you found it yet?" Dorothea would ask. But Claude would only shake his head.

"I'm sorry, Dorothea. But my priorities are elsewhere. I have to focus on keeping everyone safe."

"But what about Berine!?"

"I don't have time to worry about her, I'm sorry. We have to focus on things right now."

Claude didn't understand how dangerous Bernadetta's situation was. And he didn't want to find out afraid he'll lose all hope, just like her.

A few days later and Bernadetta stopped drinking water. She remembered the Professor teaching them that one could only last four days without water. She was running out of time.

Finally, Ferdinand found the key and he and Dorothea rushed to the Professor's dorm room.

"Hurry unlock it!" Dorothea pleaded, Ferdinand fumbled with the key, before finally sliding it in place and unlocking it. He threw open the door, and they both were met with a horrid sight.

The curtains had been shut tight. The only light being the light tunneling through the doorway, dust particles floated in the air. Clothes were strewn around the room, presumably the Professor's.

Curled into a fetal position in the middle of the room, clutching a bundle of clothes to her, was Bernadetta. Her eyes we're dull and lifeless. Her figure now a sickly thin. The only indication that she was even alive was her struggled, raspy breathing.

Her clothes hung loosely from her malnourished body. Her once smooth hair was now back to it originally messy hairstyle. Except this time it was messier. Her petrifying gaze slowly moved to look at them, and her eyes widened in horror.

"You...What are you doing here..." Bernadetta muttered.

"B-Bernie...We're here to help..." Dorothea approached her purple-haired friend. But Bernadetta scrambled to her feet, pulling a dagger out and pointing it at Dorothea.

"Get out..."

Dorothea blinked. "W-Wha..."

"Get out! Get out now!"

Dorothea's eyes began to burn as she tried to hold back tears. "B-Bernie its me...It's Dorothea..."

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Bernadetta's thin arm holding the dagger was shaking, scared.

Ferdinand entered the room, holding his hands up and cautiously approaching Bernadetta. Her eyes glanced at him and she pointed the dagger at him.

"It's okay Bernadetta. We're not here to hurt you. We're going to help you." Ferdinand slowly drew closer, and Dorothea took another step, only for Bernadetta to notice. She glanced between the two, then held the dagger to her wrist.

"Stay back!" She barked. Dorothea's eyes widened at the threat.

"B-Bernie please don't..."

"Then leave me alone! Get out! I don't care about anything! Just let me die!" Tears we're streaming down Bernadetta's face now. The tip of the dagger was already digging into her skin and blood dripped from her wrist and onto the wooden floor.

Ferdinand turned to leave, grabbing Dorothea's shoulder.

"Dorothea...We should leave..." The brunette turned to her noble friend.

"B-but..."

"Dorothea..."

The songtress gave one last look at her reclusive friend. Who glared back at them with a crazed look in her eyes.

Dorothea could only back out of the room, she was afraid she'd hurt her friend. But she was powerless to do anything.

What would the Professor do, she wondered. If only he were here. He could surely save Bernadetta from this dark pit of despair.

Dorothea fell to her knees as her and Ferdinand walked out of the Professor's room. Bernadetta swiftly shutting the door behind them.

Tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she hugged herself. "PLease Professor...Come back to us..."

* * *

Weeks had passed since they entered Bernadetta's room. Dorothea kept bringing her food. And Bernadetta eventually started drinking water again. But she barely ate anything. She didn't dare open the door again. She was afraid of what she'd find.

The others had completely given up. Refusing to waste anytime trying help her. But she understood. There was a war going on after all and they had make sure the Empire didn't notice them. There was no way they could survive another direct attack.

She was used to the bell waking her up. But the bell no longer run, yet her body still woke up right when the bell did. She pulled herself out of bed, getting dressed for the day.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand this. Some of the others were talking about returning home, and she was thinking about herself. Even if it meant having to fight for Edelgard. It had to be better then this...

She opened her door, it was raining heavily, heavy ran drops pattering against the roof.

The heavy and frequent rain drops obscured her vision. But she could swear she saw a figure standing on the dock at the fishing pond.

She was curious as to who was dumb enough to be standing out in the middle of the rain. She stepped into the endless downpour. Not caring if she got wet, it was the least of her problems. She approached the figure, who turned upon sensing her presence. And her eyes widened.

The Professor was standing there, staring back at her with that same clueless look on his face. He offered her a slight smile. And that was all it took for Dorothea to break down crying. She ran into his opened arms. Not sure what was her tears and what was the rain. She clutched him tightly, burying her face into his chest.

She suddenly pushed away from him and looked up at him.

"Bernadetta! S-She's..." She was silenced when the Professor patted her head.

"Its fine...I understand. Claude told me..."

"C-Claude?" The Professor nodded. Dorothea would have to talk to the cunning man later. She released the Professor from her embrace, letting him walk towards his room, Dorothea swiftly following close behind him.

She handed him the master key Ferdinand got and he unlocked it. Opening the door, letting what little light was in the sky to shine in. Revealing the deteriorated form of Bernadetta. She had grown even skinnier since Dorothea last saw her. Her hair more akin to a birds next with knots in it. Bernadetta was sitting in the middle of the room, wearing one of the Professor's cloaks and holding her knees close to her chest with her back towards the door.

When she heard it open she slowly turned her head around to look at them, her eyes still dark and dull.

Her eyes widened upon seeing the two, her gaze locked onto the Professor. She shakily got to her feet, the Professor's spare cloak hanging loosely from her thin body. The Professor stepped forward, not caring that he was dripping wet from the rain.

Bernadetta pulled out a dagger again.

"You...Y-You aren't real..."

The Professor, frowned, but he kept taking slow steps towards her, and Bernadetta kept backing up until she hit the wall.

"P-Please...Leave me alone...Stop taunting me!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

The Professor remained silent, inching his way closer to her. She held the dagger to her wrist again. Dorothea choked back, tears, she could barely watch.

The Professor's eyes narrowed and he took a quick step towards her, grabbing her wrist and holding them above her head. Causing her to drop the dagger. She struggled in his grip.

"No! Get off me! You're dead! You aren't real!" Her crying became more frantic, shutting her eyes tight and shaking her head side to side.

The Professor released her wrist and hugged her tight to his body. She struggled at first, trying to push him off her, but her flailing slowed down to an eventual stop.

"P-Professor?"

The Professor smiled. "I'm here Bernadetta."

"Y-You're not a ghost?"

The Professor shook his head.

"You're real...You're alive. Professor!" She begin to bawl like a child, hugging the Professor tight, and Dorothea couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Her knees giving out and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She sobbed quietly. The Professor turning towards her and opening an arm, inviting her into the embrace. She smiled and took it. The Professor hugging both of them tightly.

* * *

Bernadetta's recovery was not easy. Some of the food she tried to eat she would simply vomit back up, having to small bits a few days at a time to ease her body back into eating.

She stuck close to the Professor. Literally. Always holding his hand or clinging to his arm. She refused to give him any space. Not that The Professor minded.

The only time she did agree to leave his side was when it was time to go to bed.

But even then she would frequently find herself wandering to his room late at night.

A knock on the door made him look up from his book. He set it down on his end table got out of the bed. Setting his glasses down next to the book.

He opened the door, not surprised to see Bernadetta clutching her pillow. Looking up at him.

It had been a few weeks since he returned and she was already looking remarkably better. Some of her weight had returned and her hair, while still a slight mess, was not as bad as it was before.

"P-Professor..."

"You want to sleep with me, I'm guessing."

Bernadetta nodded quickly. Then blushed. Byleth smiled. Stepping aside and letting her in. Shutting the door behind her. She climbed into his bed, setting her pillow down next to his. Byleth climbed into bed with her. Pulling the covers over both of them. She avoided looking at him. Before her gaze finally met his. Surprised to see he was already sleep. She scooted closer to him. Wrapping an arm around him and hugging him tight, resting her head on his chest and smiling.

"Welcome back, Professor..."

* * *

**Sorry for the late upload. I've been playing Persona 5 Royal plus work has been having me work early and late so I haven't had a lot of down time. Technically.**

**This kinda followed the same format as the Constance one which I hope doesn't bother any of you. I find it fun trying to figure out how these girls would react to a sudden and severe bout of Depression. Constance's was kinda a shot in the dark but I spent time thinking about Bernadetta and this was the result. Shutting her self in and not caring if she starved seemed to match her mental state. I wonder what I should do for the others because I plan on making more these for the other girls.**

**However, we are slowly but surely approaching chapter 50, I planned to have this go to chapter 100 but seeing as how things have died down and I'm slowly burning out I find chapter 50 to be a more reachable goal.**

**I don't want this fanfic to end trust me, but I don't wanna keep going on hiatus's for an unknown period of time, not knowing if I'll ever come back and I don't want to keep the few of you who are still reading this waiting so. **

**I'll put a poll on my profile page. Please vote on it and let me know what I should do.**

**Until next time.**


	39. A Killer's Desire

**As is customary with this fanfic every pairing must have at least one lemon.**

**So have a kinky Kronya Lemon**

* * *

"Kronya"

"Hmmm~?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, dearest Professor~?"

The man in question sighed. Shutting the door behind him, he'd rather not have anyone see this right now. There would be no easy way to explain it.

He set his books and paperwork down on his desk, pulling his chair out from underneath and sitting down in it. Staring at the pale skinned woman on his bed.

He was used to Kronya's antics, but recently she started to take things a _little _to far. This, was one of those times.

He wasn't sure where, but Kronya had managed to find some black lingerie and was wearing it as she lay stomach down on his bed. Her hands folded underneath her chin, Smirking widely at him.

"How long are you going to keep doing this?" He asked her. She looked to the ceiling, as if thinking.

"Hmmm~...Thats a good question. Probably until you take the hint."

"And what hint would that be?"

Kronya frowned at him. "Its hard to tell if you're joking or not..."

He wasn't quite sure why Kronya had grown fond of him and him only. Despite his best efforts to get her to make friends with the others involved in the Black Eagle class she either refused or the others stayed away from her. Not that he blamed them. She was just trying to kill them all a few weeks ago.

Petra and Dorothea had at least made an effort, and there were some moments he would see the three having tea together.

Edelgard would not even acknowledge Kronya's presence. Which was strange, they seemed quite close back when Kronya was masquerading as Monica. Perhaps Edelgard was also fooled by her disguise...

Getting the church to let Kronya stay was an even bigger task then he'd like to admit. Kronya was apart of the church's sworn enemies after all. And Rhea had already given him plenty of leeway before.

Eventually the archbishop relented, despite Seteh's protest. But it was thanks to the Professor calling in a favor that Seteh eventually agreed. But only under one condition. At the end of each week both Byleth and Kronya had to report to Seteh or Rhea together. If either failed to show or a week was missed the monastery would go into lockdown and everyone would be questioned. Or killed, regardless if they were Kronya or not.

Seems Rhea didn't want to pull any punches. Not that he blamed her. Those who slithered in the dark seemed to enjoy taking on the form of someone else.

Luckily there were no incidents so far. Kronya faithfully followed the Professor's directions. He expected some sort of problem to arise, but Kronya did not do anything.

At least for the first few weeks.

Now Kronya had developed a hobby of teasing him or playing with him. Her antics were never harmful, mainly pranks that Claude had to admit was impressive.

Like when Kronya took on the form of the Professor and assigned more homework then usual.

Or transforming into a gender bent version of himself and pretending to be his long lost sister.

Or even transforming into Claude to let him skip class, which he greatly appreciated.

Recently she had began only targeting him with her antics. Teasing him, playfully flirting with him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it at first, and Edelgard was furious whenever she caught sight of Kronya doing it.

And now today, and the past few days Kronya had been appearing in his room wearing revealing articles of clothing. From lingerie, a skimpy swimsuit, or one time she welcomed him back to his room completely naked.

He wasn't sure what she was trying to gain from doing this, a reaction? He wasn't much for those. emotion never really being his strong suit.

"Professooorrr~"

Byleth snapped out of his thoughts to find Kronya mere centimetres from his face. He didn't budge or blush though. Simply stared back at her. The two remained like that for a while before a blush slowly crept onto Kronya's cheeks and she pulled away, standing straight up. Her arms behind her back, a slight pout on her face.

"Have I bored you already? Maybe I need something more daring...But I don't know if anything is more daring then being naked..."

Byleth stared up at her from his seated position.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kronya glanced at him.

"That should be obvious, because I love you."

Byleth blinked. Not sure if she was messing with him or not. Kronya crossed the room and sat down on the edge of his bed, crossing her legs and staring at him, resting her cheek on her hand.

"Strange...I did everything it said to do in that book..."

"Book?"

Kronya nodded, reaching behind her and grabbing a book, tossing it to the Professor. Who caught it and glanced at the title. '100 easy tips for wooing the men of Fodlan.' Why was a book like this in the Monastery's library?

Byleth set the book down and turned to the shape shifting killer currently residing in his room.

"Kronya, whats this really about?"

The jester-like girl shifted her gaze to meet his.

"I want to show my thanks...In some way..."

"For?"

"For saving me from Solon."

Byleth leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "There are other ways to thank me you know. With tea or gifts."

Kronya shook her head, glancing away from the Professor.

"I don't wanna do something as boring as that...You saved my life Professor...Convinced the church to let me stay here." Her eyes shifted back to meet the Professor's.

"I want to surrender myself to you...Because I don't know what I should do now..."

Kronya stood up, standing in front of the Professor, staring down at him.

"Is it because of how I look? Does my true form disgust you? I can change ya know..."

Her entire body became completely black, and it slowly changed shape, growing smaller, hair growing more unkempt. The blackness dripped away from her body and fell onto the floor before evaporating into nothing and before him stood Bernadetta.

"I know you're concerned about this recluse a lot, so maybe you'd finally like to hold her close..." Bernadetta, Kronya, opened her arms and approached the Professor.

"Won't you protect me, Professor?"

Byleth had to admit this was making him a little unnerved, seeing Bernadetta in lingerie was far too taboo...

"Or..."

Kronya stopped approaching him, blackness covering her again and she began to morph again. Her hair growing longer, her posture becoming more straightened. And once she was done Edelgard stood before him.

"Perhaps you'd like to ravage the heir to the throne then?" Kronya gave him a smirk with Edelgard's face.

"Kronya..." Byleth tried to get her to stop but Kronya was already moving on.

"Or would you like..."

She morphed again, this time Monica appearing.

"Just Monica?"

Byleth sighed. Standing up and approaching Kronya, who seemed to grow more meek as her approached her.

"Stop this, Kronya."

The shapeshifter nodded, before returning back to her true form. She sat on his bed and stared up at him. It was clear now what she wanted. And that she was serious. She wanted him, even if it meant being someone else. So long as she could have him, any mask would do.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Kronya nodded, before grinning.

"You saved me. So now I'm you're problem."

Byleth began taking off his clothes, a slight blush beginning to creep onto Kronya's cheeks as he removed more layers until eventually he was standing in front of her with only his undergarments on.

Kronya gave him a malicious smile, grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the bed, letting him loom over her as she lay on her back, giggling up at the stoic Professor. Who had already began sliding his hands over her pale, smooth skin. Kronya purred.

Kronya hooked a finger into the waistline of his underwear and pulled them down, his already hardening member springing free, causing Kronya to squeal in delight.

"Amazing...So much bigger then I thought..."

She pushed aside her thong, revealing her wet entrance and Byleth gently slid himself in her. She let out a gasp as his dick reached her very depths. Once he was all the way in he began slowly thrusting, Kronya letting out a gasp each time he thrust into her.

"I want you to be rough with me, Professor. Hurt me." She begged softly.

Byleth raised an eyebrow. "Hurt you?"

Kronya nodded. "I like it rough after all. Choke me, spank me, pull my hair. All that fun stuff~"

"I'm...Not sure I can bring myself to hurt you..."

"That so? Then let me help you..."

She gripped his shoulders and pulled herself up, pushing herself flush against his chest as Byleth continued to thrust up into her.

"I murdered your father" She whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Doesn't it make you angry? I even lied to everyone. I tried to kill your precious students, I turned the rest into demonic beast and laughed as you killed them all."

Byleth wasn't sure what she was trying to do. But he didn't like it.

"Kronya, stop..." But the devilish girl kept going.

"Now that you finally have your hands on me, I wonder what you're going to do? A quick death isn't enough to quench your thirst for revenge." She nibbled on his ear before running her tongue along side the inner part of his ear lobe.

"I need to be punish...By a demon."

Byleth tried to ignore her words, but her seductive voice kept creeping into his thoughts. He didn't want to kill her. But she was right about being punished. Kronya let go of his shoulders and let herself fall back onto the bed. An evil grin adorning her face. Byleth slid his hands up her body and wrapped them around her throat, a glint of excitement appeared in Kronya's eyes as she watched him. He tightened his grip, and Kronya let out a struggled choke, her mouth flying open as she slowly began to struggle for air. Byleth sped up his thrust, his large member wrecking her insides as the whole bed rocked.

Kronya gripped his arms, digging her sharp nails into his skin. Drawing blood as it began to drip down his arm and onto her naked body. Whether she was struggling or merely acting the part he didn't care. She deserved this.

Byleth reached his climax, exploding inside of her, at the same time Kronya released her own orgasm, her fluids spraying over the bed sheets, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her arms falling to her side limply. Byleth panicked and released her throat, pulling out of her. After a few seconds Kronya let out a loud gasp as she breathed in, her alluring gaze turning to face the Professor, before she gave him a smirk.

"Is that all you got, Ashen Demon?"

Byleth's eyes widened. How did she know that name? Kronya spun around and lay down on her stomach, raising her rear and shaking it gently.

"I'm still raring to go~"

Byleth grabbed her waist, shoving his member back into her. She let out another squeal of delight as Byleth slapped her ass before grabbing her hair and yanking her up towards him, pressing her back against his chest, thrusting up into her as he put her in a headlock, pressing his arm against her throat and choking her out again. She gripped his forearm as he did. The whole time a look of arousal and excitement showed on her face.

Kronya orgasmed several times as Byleth relentlessly thrusted into her over and over. Eventually reaching another climax, filling her up until his semen began leaking from the corners of her entrance. He pulled out and fell back onto the bed panting heavily.

Kronya was in a daze, still sitting upright on her knees, swaying side to side gently before falling face first into the pillow on the bed, convulsing slightly

Byleth panted, drenched in sweat, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hands down his face. He wondered if he had to add this to the report.

Eventually Kronya began to stir. Picking herself up and coming up behind the Professor. hugging him from behind and pressing her breast against his sweat covered back.

"Wow...You were impressive Professor..." She cooed in his ear. Byleth raised a hand up to Kronya's head and scratched behind her ear. She leaned into his hand giggling.

After the Professor pulled his hand away they remained in silence for a bit.

Eventually Kronya spoke up, her voice more mellow then before.

"Hey...I'm sure you noticed when you stuck it in me...That I didn't bleed..." She idly drew circles on his back with her index finger. Byleth not responding to her.

Her head appeared from above him, staring into his deadpan eyes upside down.

"Does that not bother you?"

Byleth shook his head. "Should it?"

Kronya gave a slight pout.

"It should...Woman like me...Aren't well accepted..."

"I wasn't aware you were concerned about things like that..."

Kronya moved from behind him and sat next to him on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground. Byleth turning to look at her.

"I wasn't...Until I met you..."

Byleth continued to stare at her. He hated how he never knew what to say during times like these.

"I was one of the few woman apart of those who slither in the dark...And so I was often used..."

Byleth frowned. Seems everyone was scum. "Why didn't you kill them?" Kronya turned to look at him.

"I didn't know any better. I mean, why should I question those who gave me food and shelter?"

"Did you not have that before you were apart of the ones who slither in the dark?"

Kronya shook her head. "I don't think I had a life before them." She turned to the Professor and smiled. "But now I have you" Her smiled eventually turned to a frown however as she looked back to the ground.

"It hurt...A lot...But eventually I began to like the pain...I guess it was a way to cope. When I finally gained the courage to kill them all it felt great. Solon seemed to like that I killed, so he kept making me do it."

She turned and smirked at the Professor. "And you gotta admit I got pretty good at it, yeah?" Byleth didn't respond.

She looked back to the ground, before leaning her head onto the Professor's shoulder.

"Say...Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Never leave me alone...Now that I'm with you...I can't imagine a life without you..."

Byleth wrapped an arm around Kronya and pulled her close, giving her a deep kiss before pulling away and giving her his rare smile, a sight that practically made her melt.

"I promise."

Kronya smiled. Eventually falling asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

**As usual my lemons suck. It all sounds so much better in my head but then once I start putting it down it just comes out all bland.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for the silence.**

**Until next time.**


	40. After School Tea

**Dorothea chapter.**

**Also remember that there is a poll on my profile page where you can vote on the fate of Our Professor. Whether this should end at chapter 50 or if I should try and push through to chapter 100. Voting ends on the 20th.**

**Enjoy****!  
**

* * *

"So, to reiterate. Positioning yourself just at the edge of a forest will give you a large advantage over your enemies. Especially calvary. As they have trouble moving through forest."

The Professor was wrapping up class, it was a few minutes before the bell rung and the Professor was pointing at a large diagram of a mock battle from overhead. Little symbols and lines indicated friends or foe and showed where to move in case one of them did something.

It was rather boring for someone like her if she had to admit.

But still, the Professor knew how to teach. She had to admire that. Even someone like her who knew nothing of tactics had a very basic comprehension of the subject thanks to the Professor's tutoring.

The bell rung an all to familiar tune and the Professor looked up at the sound of it.

"That concludes class for today. Enjoy the rest of your day everyone."

Everyone began to pack their things, grabbing their books and writing utensils. Waving to their Professor before shuffling out the door. The Professor took a seat at his desk and began going over paperwork. Interrupted when Dorothea walked up to the Professor desk and leaned against it. Smirking at the Professor, who brought his head up to look at her.

"Dorothea. Did you need something?" He set his quill down and stared at Dorothea. His gaze, as usual, very deadpanned.

"Do I need to have a reason to talk to you, Professor~?

Byleth glanced away, then back to Dorothea. "Ideally...Yes."

Dorothea frowned. The Professor was too clueless sometimes. But she always enjoyed a challenge.

"You're funny Professor."

"I wasn't trying to be."

Dorothea ignored that last part, her smile returning to her face.

"Just the other day I discovered this fantastic café that serves the most delicious tea and cakes."

The Professor blinked. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I want to go there together, duh~"

The Professor glanced down at his paperwork. Then back to the brunette leaning against his desk, bother her hands placed flat on the surface.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I've gotta finish up this paperwork."

Dorothea frowned once again. Sometimes the Professor was too stubborn for his own good. "Come on Professor~ You gotta take a break everyone once in a while."

The Professor leaned back in his chair, putting his chin between his index and his thumb, thinking.

Dorothea was a nice girl. But he couldn't help but think that, like Hilda, she had ulterior motives. The two acted similar the only difference being how humble and honest Dorothea was whereas Hilda wasn't afraid to give a casual lie for her own sake.

He was aware of Dorothea's goal to find a proper husband. He wasn't sure what she did with the men other then take them out on dates but Byleth worried that doing something like that repeatedly would cause unsavory rumors to spread about her. Even though this was a church, people would still gossip.

"Professor~"

The man in question glanced back to her.

"Are you gonna leave me hanging? Come on~ Think of it like bonding with one of your students~"

Byleth sighed. Standing up and pushing his chair into his desk.

"Very well. Lead the way."

* * *

The town surrounding Garreg Mach Monastery was bustling as always. Living in the shadow of one of the greatest buildings in Fodlan history was very beneficial. Its location in the center of Fodlan caused it to be a very popular trading hub. Dorothea was cheerfully walking ahead of the Professor, glancing back a few times to make sure he was still close behind and offering him a slight smile every now and then.

A few men would stop her on the streets but would back off when Dorothea would give them a glare, or when they see the Professor's glare.

"You sure have an intense look in your eyes, Professor."

"Do I? It is not my intention..."

Their walk though the town didn't continue for very long. Dorothea turning a corner and leading him down a densely populated street. Where a small café resided. They entered through the door. Dorothea waving to the woman who was currently standing at the counter.

They both sat down at a table and the woman walked over.

"Don't worry, Professor. I know exactly what to order for you. And let me pay."

Byleth shook his head. "I can't let you do that." Dorothea frowned.

"I'm not gonna let you stop me. Just accept it, Professor. This is my treat after all."

Byleth didn't resist any further. Leaning back in his chair while Dorothea gave the woman their order. The café was barely populated. Only two other people besides them we're in the café. A boy and a girl. They seemed to be a couple.

Eventually the woman returned with a large plate. Setting it down on their table and placing a tea cup in front of both of them. Setting a tea pot in the middle before finally giving them each a slice of a pink colored cake. The woman smiled at the two before walking away. Dorothea poured them both a cup of tea, taking a sip from her cup and smiling.

Byleth took a sip of his, his eyes widening a bit at the taste. It truly was tasty.

They silently ate the cake and drank some tea, before finally Dorothea spoke up.

"So, Professor. Tell me about yourself." She rested her chin on her hands. Staring at the Professor, who stared back. His gaze, as always, a little unnerving.

"What do you want to know?"

Dorothea thought for a bit. Before shrugging. "Anything! You're so strange Professor. You show up one day, claiming to be the son of Jeralt the blade breaker and start teaching classes like its nothing! Not to mention you can wield a sacred weapon without a crest stone?"

"Aren't all professors like that?"

"No!"

Byleth blinked. He wasn't quite sure why Dorothea wanted to know about him. He wasn't anything special, despite what Rhea said or anyone else said. His students seemed to believe in him but he was just doing what a good teacher would do.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Dorothea."

The brunette sighed. "Thats not why I brought you out here but okay." She gave him a sweet smile.

"Welll. You really know everything there is to know. I was a singer at the Mittlefrank opera house. I grew up poor, and now I take men on dates to find a potential husband."

"Is that what you're doing with me."

Dorothea blinked, before a blush crept into her cheeks and she quickly turned her head away.

"I-I mean...It can be..." She dared a glance at him. "Would it bother you?"

Byleth shook his head. "Why would it?"

Dorothea ran her finger around her tea cup absentmindedly, staring into the cup. "I mean...I"m me...Just some one-hit wonder. I don't have any wealth or riches. You really don't have anything to gain from getting together with someone like me."

Byleth frowned. Dorothea's sudden change to a somber tone upsetted him. He hated seeing his students so distraught.

"If you feel that way, why do you continue searching?"

Dorothea looked up at him, then back down to her cup. "The men I chase after are like me. Simple commoners."

"I'm a commoner."

"Maybe...But you're no regular commoner. You're something extraordinary. You could have anyone you wanted, Professor."

Byleth let out a slight smile. "That means even you."

Dorothea's blushed deepened and she turned her head away from him quickly. Pulling her little hat down and in front of her face.

The Professor finished up his tea. "Its getting late." He stood up, standing in front of the table and holding his hand to her. Offering it, that small smile still on his usually deadpan face.

"Shall we return to the Monastery?"

Dorothea glanced at his face and his hand. A deep blush still present on her face. Before she smiled, taking his hand and rising from her seat. Although they didn't hold hands on the way back. Dorothea could sense they were much more closer now.

She could only hope that the Professor would wait for her until she graduates. So that the two can go on a proper date.

* * *

**Somethings happening man. I don't feel right writing these stories, they don't feel good and they don't sound good. At least towards the end it got a little a better but the middle? I don't know what happened. Please forgive me, I'm trying to get out this slump but nothings working. I don't wanna take a hiatus because I don't know if I'll ever return.**

**I'll figure something out.**

**Until then.**


	41. Sick Day

**I wanted to get another chapter out before introduce a new girl. **

**So here you go. Poor Professor can't seem to get out of harms way. Also thirsty Annette inbound.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Is he late?"

"Could've overslept."

"That's not like him though..."

The students of the Blue Lion house quieted down as the double doors at the back of the classroom opened up. And in walked Seteh. A few of them frowned, seeing them instead of their Professor was never a good sign. He walked through the middle of the desk and took his place at front. He cleared his throat.

"Professor Byleth has suddenly fallen ill and will be unable to teach class today. So I will do it in his stead."

The students let out a collective groan. "Quiet down." Seteh responded. "Let us began the lesson"

* * *

"And that will be it. Enjoy the rest of your day everyone. Do not forget to do your homework."

Everyone ignored him. Shuffling out of the door. Before Annette could make it however Seteh called out to her. She paused and spun around, Mercedes watching from afar.

Seteh approached Annette. "Annette. I was wondering if you could pay a visit to Byleth?"

Annette blinked. She was already planning on going there, but now Seteh was asking her.

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"Manuela was supposed to take care of the Byleth but I can't seem to find her. Knowing her she probably forgot and went on one of her dates. So I'd like you to take over for Manuela."

Annette nodded. Seteh giving her a slight smile, a very rare site. "Good. Stop by the nurses office to grab the required medicine." He walked past her and out the door. Leaving Annette as Mercedes approached her.

"So you're going to take care of the Professor..." She clapped her hands together. "I'm happy for you, Annette." The oranged haired girl blushed slightly.

"W-Why?"

Mercedes giggled before leaving Annette with a wave.

Annette made her way upstairs and to the Nurses's office. Opening the door and taking a step inside, slightly startled to see Edelgard also in the room. Staring at the bottles of medicine, holding her chin.

Edelgard turned to Annette, her eyes widening upon seeing her. "Oh, Annette. What brings you here?" Edelgard placed a hand on her hips.

"I-I was asked to come get some medicine for the Professor."

Edelgard narrowed her eyes at Annette, but only for a second. "I see...So I take it you are taking care of the Professor?"

Annette nodded, Edelgard nodding in understand. "I'll leave you to it then." She walked past Annette and out the door. Once Edelgard was out of ear shot Annette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Edelgard could be scary sometimes.

Ignoring the sudden run in with the soon to be emperor Annette began gathering the correct medicine. She was used to fighting illnesses, having been sick several times due to her always overworking herself.

Leaving the clinic with a few bottles of medicine, a bucket and a cloth she made her way down stairs, crossing the open area in front of the dormitories and knocking on the Professor's door.

When she received no response she decided to enter anyway. Opening the door and entering the room.

"Professor? Are you awake?" She closed the door behind her, looking over at the Professor's bed. Seeing him laying down, he turned his head to look at her, sitting up in bed. His face flushed and smiled weakly.

"Annette...Shouldn't you be in class?" Annette approached the bed, setting the bottles of medicine down along with the bucket filled with water at the bedside.

"Class is over silly, Seteh teached us...If you can even call that teaching." She muttered that last part to herself. The Professor staring at her with that same old look.

"Sorry I wasn't able to make it...I'm not sure what came over me..."

Annette shook her head. "Don't worry about it Professor. We all get sick sometimes."

"But I've never gotten sick before..." Annette's eyes widened.

"Y-You haven't? Thats a little strange...But I assume doing the work you do will build up quite the immune system."

She poured him a cup of water, mixing some cold medicine in it and handing it to the Professor, who drank it before setting the cup on his bedside table.

"How do people get sick?" He asked her.

Annette let out a giggle, it was a silly question. But one she expected from her sometimes clueless Professor.

"Well it can be a variety of things. For you though, since you have a cold I'd say its because you were feeling...Well, cold." Annette thought for a moment.

"Like being out in the rain?"

Annette nodded. Then stopped. "Professor...Don't tell me you were out in the rain..."

Byleth nodded. "I was out in it last night." Annette jumped to her feet.

"What!? Why!? Are you crazy!?"

Byleth shook his head. "The rain doesn't bother me. And I was training."

"But there are limits you know! You can't push yourself to hard."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at her, a slight smirk appearing on his face. "You're one to talk." A quick blush appeared on Annette's face.

"T-Thats different. You have more important stuff to do then me. So you always need to be in tip top shape!"

The Professor simply continued to smile at her, before his smile faded and he held his forehead, leaning against the back of his bed. Annette suddenly remembered that the Professor was actually sick.

"The medicine should kick in soon. I'm sure you'll feel better in no time." She let her eyes wander over his body, noticing that it was drenched in sweat.

She knew trying to sleep in sweaty clothes was not a good way to recover from a cold, not to mention it was uncomfortable, but Annette knew The Professor wasn't in any condition to get to the bath house.

Her eyes wandered to the bucket of water. She unconsciously grabbed it on her way here, but she didn't think she'd wound up using it for something like this.

"R-Right...While we wait for the medicine to kick in lets get you out of these sweaty clothes and clean you off."

The Professor shook his head. "I can do it."

"Nope! You're sick Professor. That means you're under my care!" The Professor didn't argue anymore, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off, the heat rising to Annette's face as she took in the sight of the Professor's torso.

His muscles were not overly-defined. But they were there, scars covered his body, ranging from small to one major one across his back. Annette climbed on the bed, sitting behind him, dipping the cloth into the bucket of water and beginning to wipe down his back. Unsure as to what to do with her left hand, too afraid to touch him.

The Professor leaned forward and Annette paincked, grabbing him by his shoulders and steadying him. "Professor! Are you okay?" The man nodded.

"Yes...Sorry I blanked out there..." Annette let out a sigh of relief. Resuming her motions with the cloth. Just now noticing that her left hand was resting on his shoulder. She gulped, giving it a slight squeeze, surprised to find it was quite solid.

She let her curious actions continue, sliding her left hand down from the Professor's shoulder and and to his bicep, squeezing again. It was solid.

"Annette?"

She squeaked, pulling away from the Professor. "Y-Yes?!"

"Are you okay?" The Professor turned his head to look at her behind him. She nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes just...Making sure you were healthy." The Professor nodded, turning his head back to his front. Annette let out another sigh, continuing to wipe down his back with the wet cloth.

Once she was done she moved to his front, dipping the cloth in the bucket of water again and going to wipe down his chest. Being stopped when the Professor grabbed her wrist.

"I can wipe down my front."

Annette blushed upon realizing what she was about to do, but she was also a tad disappointed. "R-Right..." She handed him the cloth and he began to wipe down his chest. Annette watching his every movement. Luckily Byleth didn't see the issue with someone staring at him. He'd been told it was rude to stare, but he never saw how it could be.

As Byleth wiped down the front of his torso, Annette took this opportunity to take in the Professor's naked torso. Her eyes scanning every ridge and scar. She wondered what he did to get in shape, surely swinging a weapon and training constantly couldn't be the only thing he did? He had to have done other things.

Her mind began to wander further, wondering if his chest were as solid as his shoulders or arms. Just how many scars did he really have? She'd seen him take on a whole group of bandits and came out with only a few light scratches.

"Annette."

She jumped upon hearing her name, coming to and realizing she had place both her hands on the Professor's chest. Her cheeks took on a deep shade of red and she swiftly drew her hands back. Putting them behind her back. "S-Sorry! I...I just wanted to make sure you were healthy!"

Byleth blinked. "Is that how you usually tell if people are healthy? By touching them?"

Annette nodded. "T-Thats right! We also do things like this." She decided to take this opportunity to take advantage of the Professor's lack of knowledge. A deep blush still upon her face she scootched closer to the Professor. Lifting her bangs and his and pressing their foreheads together. His forehead was hot! He really did have a serious fever!

She pulled away. The Professor's look ever unchanging, although she could swear she saw a light blush.

"I see. What does that tell you?" Byleth asked. Annette gulped, still recovering from her bold move earlier.

"W-Well...It tells me your fever. The hotter your forehead is the more of a fever you have. The hotter the worst basically."

Byleth nodded. Holding his hand up to his forehead. She glanced at his other hand, his big strong hands...

"T-Theres also another way to help tell if someone is healthy."

Byleth glanced at her and she gently took hold of the Professor's wrist. Placing her index and middle finger underneath it and just below his palm. She briefly compared their hand sizes. Her's were so small in comparison.

"W-With this you can check someones pulse and...Hm?" She furrowed her eyebrows, moving her two fingers along his wrist.

"That's strange...I can't seem to find a pulse..."

"Oh, I don't have one."

Annette stopped, before slowly looking up at the Professor. "You...What?"

"I don't have a pulse."

"H-How...?"

Byleth shrugged. "I haven't had one for as long as I can remember."

"I-I see..." Annette let go of the Professor's wrist.

"You can check if you want."

Annette quickly glanced up at him. Then to his chest, slowly approaching him and lowering her head to his torso. Pressing her ear against his pecs. Sure enough, there was nothing.

"Amazing...You continue to surprise me, Professor..."

When she pulled away she noticed the Professor was blushing slightly. "Can I ask that you not tell anyone else this? Only my father knows..."

Annette's eyes widened as she realized she and the Professor now had a secret and she nodded quickly. The Professor offering a slight smile. "Thank you"

His eye's closed slightly and he slumped forward, Annette catching him. "P-Professor!"

He waved her off, sitting back up. "Sorry...I suddenly felt sleepy..."

Annette frowned. Seems their time was coming to an end. "Must be the medicine then...I'll let you get some rest."

Byleth nodded, laying back down in bed. Dozing off almost instantly. Annette watched his chest rise and fall. She went to walk towards the door, but stopped and glanced back the Professor. Leaning over him and planting a kiss on his forehead before standing up straight. When the Professor didn't react, she went for his lips.

"Annette"

She squeaked, and stopped half way. Their lips inches apart. Her gaze shifted to the Professor's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh...Making sure you're healthy..."

"I see..."

Annette slowly stood up straight, her face completely red.

"Are you okay, Annette?"

The orange-haired mage nodded swiftly. "Y-Yes! I must be going however. I-I'll see you soon, Professor!"

She quickly gathered her things and opened the door, bolting out and shutting it behind her. Walking quickly back the nurse's office, her head low to hide her bright red cheeks.

Mercedes giggled as she watched from afar. Seems things went quite well with the Professor.

* * *

**Meh. It sounded better in my head. As most things do.**

**New girl coming next chapter. And its an overdue one.**

**Until next time.**


	42. Ingrid

**Behold.**

**An overdue Ingrid chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She couldn't sleep. And she knew why.

It was their anniversary tomorrow.

Or at least...It was supposed to be...

Glenn was everything to her. She admired him. His strength, his conviction, his drive. She fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes upon him. And her love only grew the more time they spent together.

But it was all taken from her. The Tragedy of Duscur was a horrific incident. Dimitri and the other tried to spare her the details. But she dug further, and found out more then she should know.

Every year, as their anniversary approached she dreaded it. She knew Glenn wouldn't want her to mourn him like this, but sometimes it was just too hard. But she had to keep training. She had to become a knight, just like he was.

Deciding a late-night walk might clear her head, she got out of bed. Throwing on her student uniform and opening the door into the cool night. Lanterns lit up corners of the monastery and crickets chirped rhythmically around her.

As she walked past the training grounds, she noticed the door was slightly ajar. curiosity got the better of her and she squeezed through the slight gap.

Inside she found the Professor. Simply standing in front of a training dummy and staring at it.

The Professor was certainly a strange man. His mannerisms and way of speaking threw her off guard more times then could count. Its as if he didn't know the first thing about social interaction. He didn't even know the difference between a noble and a commoner. He would talk to them the same way. Which, she had to admit, she admired that.

Everyone was taught growing up to be highly respective of nobles. But the Professor looked past status, instead seeing only the person. Maybe that's why everyone found it so easy to confide in him.

Maybe that's why she had begun to develop a crush on him.

She tried to reject it at first, afraid to betray the memories she has of Glenn. But Mercedes would always tell her that Glenn would want her to move on.

And she hated to admit it, but Mercedes was right. Still, it wasn't easy. She was afraid her crush on the Professor may be a result of how similar he and Glenn were. Not in their personality, no. The Professor's personality was something entirely new to everyone at the Monastery. But his leadership is what she found alike between the two. She couldn't help but find herself safe around him. Willing to tell him anything, fully confident that he'd protect her no matter what.

The Professor finally took notice of her, and gave her a slight smile. The kind that would always cause her face to burn. He approached her.

"Ingrid? What are you doing up?" His smile had faded. The same look upon his face.

"Professor...Sorry I couldn't sleep..." She gave him a reassuring smile, hoping to not make him worry.

It didn't work.

"Is something bothering you?"

Ingrid shook her head. "Nothing really...Just got a lot on my mind right now. More importantly, what are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

The Professor looked behind him towards the training dummy, then back to Ingrid. "You would be correct. But I wanted to make sure I was in top shape for tomorrow's battle."

Ingrid giggled. "I doubt you have to worry about slacking. You've beaten Felix more times then I can count."

The Professor smiled. "I'm glad you think so highly of me, but still. I must make sure to not neglect my training."

"Seems like you gotta a lot on your mind too, Professor."

Byleth nodded. "Will you tell me whats on yours?"

Ingrid blushed slightly, looking down. "I-Its nothing...I swear...It won't affect tomorrow's battle."

The Professor's smiled once again faded, a stern looked replacing it.

"Ingrid..."

The blonde-haired knight turned her head. The Professor could be really pushy sometimes. But that was one of his admirable traits.

"I'm sorry Professor. But I'm not ready to talk about it..." She dared a glance at her Professor. Expecting an angry look on his face. But instead it was one of understanding. He nodded.

"I understand." He let out a yawn.

"We should probably get some sleep." He walked past her. "Try not to stay up too late. I'm always here if you need me." He gave her another smile.

Ingrid watched him leave. Holding her hands to her chest.

* * *

"Where's Ingrid?"

The Blue Lion students froze in place as they were prepping their gear for today's battle. They all looked at each other, afraid to say anything. Finally Mercedes, being the caretaker for everyone, spoke up.

"She wasn't feel well...She said it was nothing worry about."

Byleth stared at Mercedes. Who glanced away from the Professor, hoping he would accept the half-lie.

Byleth nodded. "Very well. We will continue without her."

The battle went smoothly. Although the loss of Ingrid did hinder them.

When they returned he dismissed everyone and went to the classroom to finish up on some paperwork. During his work he heard a knock on the door, he looked up. "Come in"

The door opened and in walked Ingrid, her held low and a solemn look on her face. Byleth stood up, walking around the desk to the front. "Ingrid, are you feeling any better?"

Ingrid looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Professor...Yeah..."

Her smile faded and she looked back to the ground. "I'm sorry, Professor...I lied to you..."

"Something is bothering you after all?"

Ingrid nodded. "Today...Was supposed to be the anniversary for me and Glenn."

Byleth frowned, he was aware of her fiance's fate. And the Tragedy of Duscur. Felix had filled him in with all the brutal details.

"I'm...Sorry Ingrid. I can see why you didn't want to tell me."

Ingrid moved closer to the Professor, now standing right in front of him. "I'm sorry if I made you worry...It's just..." Ingrid was clutching her hands to her chest, clenching them tighter as she tried to hold back tears.

"I miss him so much...I know he wouldn't want me to mourn him like this...But its just so hard."

Byleth wasn't sure what to say. He had never really lost anyone. He barely knew his mother and although his father told her about him all the time he couldn't find a way to really miss her.

Ingrid's gentle sobs filled the class room as Byleth stared at her, unsure of what to do.

Ingrid stepped closer to him, pressing her head against his chest.

"...ld me..."

The Professor tilted his head. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't hear you"

Ingrid tilted her head upward and look at the Professor.

"Hold me..."

"W-What?"

"Hold me, Professor...tell me everything is gonna be okay..."

The Professor was hesitant at first. Before gently wrapping his arms around her. Ingrid jumped at first, but settled into his arms. Sobbing into his chest. Byleth wasn't sure what else to do other then hold her. He rubbed her back, but that caused her to cry harder, clutching him tighter.

When she finally calmed down she pulled away, yet still not rejecting his embrace. She gave him a slight smile. "Thank you, Professor...I'm feeling a bit better...Y-You can let go of me now."

Byleth released her from his embrace and she took a step back.

"Would you...Like to have some tea?" The Professor offered. Ingrid smiled. "Sure, I'd like that..."

As they walked to the Professor's room, Ingrid noticed her crush on the Professor had only grown stronger now.

Daresay, she loved him now...

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable for you guys. **

**This felt good to write, I think my weakness is dialogue. Thoughts and narration I seem to have a decent hold of but once it comes to making characters talk I start getting repetitive and bland. Ah well, something to work on.**

**Until next time.**


	43. Dying Without You

**Another super Depression chapter. This time with Marianne! As usual a warning to those who aren't good with stuff like severe depression and self-harm.**

* * *

Was this a joke? Was this some sort of cruel trick? Or maybe it was a nightmare.

Yes, it had to be...

There's no way that what just happened was real. There's no way that the Goddess was this cruel.

There's no way The Professor was dead.

But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, there was no denying the fact that their Professor. That Byleth...

Was dead...

It wasn't fair. For years now she had pray consistently for the Goddess to grant her death. She was a burden on this world, her crest was proof enough of that. Always bringing misfortune to those around her. And The Professor was no different.

She tried to warn him to stay away from, but he was relentless. Always talking to her. Always inviting her to tea, to hangout, to talk. Eventually she began to accept his offers. And she soon found herself slowly falling in love with him.

But she should've known better. Not even the Professor was safe from her cursed crest.

The Goddess had granted her death. But it was not the death she wanted. The wrong person died.

The Professor's students all fled the Monastery with everyone else. Those who weren't originally apart of the Golden Deer's said their goodbyes to everyone before going their separate ways. Returning to the Kingdom or the Empire, whichever one was their respective homes. The rest of the Golden Deer returned to Alliance territory. They stayed in touch frequently. Both leaning on the other for support. Even Lorenz seemed distraught at the Professor's sudden demise.

Marianne didn't want to return home. She didn't want to face her father, who would no doubt began using her as a tool for power. She decided to stay with Hilda and her brother, Hilda welcoming her with open arms. Hilda was always so kind to her, despite her many shortcomings.

Marianna remained quiet for most of her time with Hilda. Hilda's brother wasn't around a lot as he was now fighting the ongoing war with the Empire. So it was only Hilda and Marianne.

Hilda did her best to try and keep Marianne in high spirits. But there was nothing Hilda could do to make her feel better. The man she loved was no doubt dead, his remains scattered at the bottom of the that cursed cliff.

She wanted to go back and search for his body, but figured there was no point. The Goddess has surely tak=en care of him in a most grotesque manner.

Eventually, Hilda herself had to leave.

"Marianne, I'm sorry but Claude needs me right now...I tried to tell him about you...But its important. I'll only be gone for a week okay? Try to hang on..."

Marianne only nodded. Hilda giving her a smile before leaving.

Marianne tried to survive with Hilda. But the= solitude was too much. She refused to eat, refused to get out of bed. Everything just made no sense anymore. There was no point to it anymore, and no matter how hard she prayed to the Goddess she refused to listen. Fine.

If the Goddess wasn't going to listen her pleas, then she would do it herself.

She retrieved a dagger from Hilda's brother's room. He had plenty.

She didn't want to do this, she knew this would destroy Hilda. But right now Marianne didn't care. She needed an escape.

She brought the dagger to her wrist, scars from before lining her forear=m. She held her arm up, and pushed the tip of the dagger into her wrist, then dragged the dagger down the length of her forearm.

It hurt, it hurt so bad. There was so much blood, it kept flowing and dripping from her thin elbow. She moved to her other arm, puncturing the skin again. But before she could drag it down, Hilda let entered her room and let out a horrified scream.

"Marianne!"

She whipped her head to the side, why was Hilda here? She wasn't supposed to be back until two days. Hilda rushed towards her, knocking the dagger out of her hand and gripping her bleeding fore arm, panic in her eyes.

Marianne was already losing consciousness. Everything was going dark. Did she finally find her end?

* * *

Marianne woke up, the same ceiling that adorned Hilda's house was seen. Seems she wasn't free just yet.

Marianne sat up in bed, glancing at her right arm. The entire forearm wrapped tightly in bandages. Some blood had seeped through and stained the outside. But as far as she was concerned it stopped bleeding.

Seems Hilda saved her. Marianne wasn't sure if she should be happy about that or not. Hilda denied her, her salvation.

She denied her, her death.

The door to her room opened and in stepped Hilda, a concerned look on her face. "Marianne...You're awake..."

Marianne didn't say anything. Only glancing away. Hilda approached the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What were you thinking Marianne? Why would you do that?"

Again, Marianne remained quiet. Too ashamed to say anything. Hilda took Marianna's bandaged arm in her hand.

"Marianne...Please talk to me..."

Marianne looked at Hilda.

"The Professor...I miss him...So much..."

Hilda sighed. "I miss him too, Marianne...But you can't do this...What about us?"

Marianne looked away again, to afraid to give her an honest answer. Hilda clenched her fist, letting go of Marianne's arm. She stood up and walked towards the door, stopping and turning around.

"If you need anything, just let me know. I'm here for you Marianne..." She walked out, shutting the door behind her. Leaving Marianne alone, she laid her head back down on the pillow and tried to fall asleep. Just wanting this day to be over with.

One day, she heard voices from downstairs. Lots of them. curiosity drove her forward and she got out of bed, walking towards the door to her room and sneaking down the stairs

She was surprised to see the entire Golden Deer class all huddled around Hilda's table.

"You know...That holiday is coming up..." Claude spoke. Lysithea turned to him.

"You mean, the one we all agreed to meet up on? The promise we made five years ago?"

Marianne's chest tightened. That promise...She had forgotten all about it...

Claude nodded. "That's why I called you all here today. Me and Hilda have decided to return to the Monastery."

Lorenz shot up from the table, slamming his hands against it. "You mean to abandon the Alliance over a silly promise?!"

"The Alliance is fucked anyway, I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince a bunch of nobles who only look out for themselves otherwise." Claude glared at Lorenz, and the man glared back.

"W-What do you think you'll find there?" Ignatz spoke up. Breaking the two out of their staring contest. Claude turned to Ignatz.

"I...Don't know..."

"The Professor..." Leonie softly whispered. Everyone grew quiet, and glanced away. They had all be struggling with the Professor's demise in their own way.

"We're going with you." Leonie spoke, standing up from her spot at the table. Everyone else joined her.

Claude looked around at all of them. "I can't ask you guys to do that, it'll be dangerous. Its close to Empire territory. And there's no telling if the Monastery is still standing."

"It's not up for debate, Claude." Lysithea marched right in front of him and stared at him, determination in her eyes. Claude gave a gentle smile.

"What am I without you guys..."

One of the steps on the stairs creaked as Marianne leaned in to hear better, and they all turned towards her, Hilda jumping from her seat.

"Marianne!" They all ran to greet her at the foot of the stairs.

"I-I want to go with you..." She muttered. Claude glanced at Hilda, who gave him a nod.

"Alright...We leave in a few hours. Everyone pack your things."

Once everyone had packed they all met up, and begin the long trek to the Monastery.

Marianne had ulterior motives however. Deep down she wished the Professor was alive. But she knew better then to get her hopes up. Right now her only hopes where that they would be ambushed by bandits or Empire soldiers. And she could finally throw herself onto an enemies sword.

She craved death. At this point it wasn't up to the Goddess anymore...If the Goddess was merely going to taunt her then she would simply find a way to fulfill her own wish.

The trek to the Monastery was uneventful however. Any bandits they did encounter we're swiftly defeated before Marianne had a chance to get herself killed.

When they finally arrived, however. They were met with a swarm of bandits. Marianne was unable to cast any spells, far too weak to do so, and everyone kept a close eye on her. She was unable to get to the front lines.

So instead, she snuck away behind them. Wandering the old empty field where she watched The Professor die. Eventually reaching the very same cliff The Professor plummeted from.

This would do.

She approached the edge, peering down into the endless darkness. The Professor's bones were no doubt somewhere down there. Scattered. There probably wasn't even enough to bury him with.

She brought herself closer to the edge, the front of her feet off the edge. She wondered how long it would take. She wondered if she would die instantly, or break all the bones in her body and lie in agony begging for death.

She didn't care at this point. She had to end it. There was no point in any of it anymore.

She heard footsteps slowly and gently approach her from behind, and for some reason she was startled by them. She didn't know why, she whipped around, barely catching a glance of who it was before her foot sleep and she fell backwards.

Falling.

She was falling.

She was going to die.

Everything seemed to slow down, and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. The edge of the cliff grew farther and farther away, darkness enveloping her. Eventually the light from the sun was nothing but a speck.

And her life ended, when she landed violently on a rock.

Marianne, was dead.

* * *

She heard footsteps quickly approach her from behind, and for some reason she was startled by them. She didn't know why, she whipped around, barely catching a glance of who it was before her foot sleep and she fell backwards.

Falling.

She was falling.

She was going to die.

Everything seemed to slow down, and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Suddenly, an arm extended out and caught her, gripping her arm and yanking her back onto the cliff. She was pushed flush against someone's chest as they hugged her tightly. She struggled against the sudden embrace. But stopped.

This smell...This feeling...

The lack of a heart beat...

She turned her head to look up at the man embracing her. Being met with the face of The Professor, his expression one of panic.

"Professor...?"

He nodded, hugging her tighter.

"I'm here, Marianne...You're safe..."

She was confused. The Professor was alive...He should be dead. He should be nothing but a decayed corpse at the bottom of the ravine.

Not to mention, he looked like had seen something horrible...

But that didn't matter. The Professor was real, he was alive. She raised her arms, wrapping them around his torso. Tightening her embrace him once she felt his soft cloak. Tears begin to fill her cheeks as she buried her head further into his chest.

With The Professor by her side...She no longer craved death. She now only wanted to live, for him and the rest of the Golden Deer.

* * *

**Ending was a bit weak. But I struggled to come up anything different. **

**I hope you sort of understood what happened towards the end there with the repeating of the dialogue for those of you who don't get it. The Professor reversed time after Marianne fell of the cliff. Its hard to translate that into writing with blatantly spelling it out.**

**Remember voting for the poll ends tomorrow. You won't know the results until a few days later as I'll let you know once I make another chapter. But the poll closes tomorrow.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Until next time.**


	44. Five Year Heartache

**So the results for the poll are in and a lot of people want this collection to continue to chapter 100. Thats gonna be hard, maybe even impossible for me as I've may only have like 5 ideas left before I run dry. Whether or not I come up with more remains to be seen. My mind is always thinking of something new.**

**Thats why I'd like your help. If you've got a good idea with a detailed prompt PM me and I'll reply when I can so we can talk about it. I'll give you credit of course, but its more helpful then asking you guys to request a girl in the reviews as giving me a prompt will give me a lot more to go off of.**

**Thank you, and lets shoot for 100!**

* * *

**On the off chance I had made an actual story on FE three house I had a bunch of ideas planned for some chapters. Some of them full of fluff. This was one of those chapters. **

**I don't think I'm going to be making a story but I didn't want this idea to go to waste. So I typed it up to put in this collection.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was dark. Cold.

He didn't remember much. He only remembered running to Rhea's aid, and then the ground beneath him fell.

After that everything went dark.

He came to several times. Slipping in and out of consciousness. He opened his eyes, seeing the gray sky. He was being dragged slowly, his vision darkened

He came to again. Leaning against a rock, he shook his head. Looking around slowly. He was on the outskirts of the town surrounding the Monastery. He became aware of another presence nearby. Shifting his head to stare at whoever was near him.

To his surprise, it was Kronya. She was clutching her legs to her chest, leaning against a rock opposite of him. Resting her cheek against her knees and staring at him.

"Long time no see, Professor..." She spoke in a solemn tone. The Professor nodded in agreement. He hadn't seen her since he saved her in the forest, the last thing he remembered was a brief smile before she took of into the woods.

Now, here she was. Looking the same as he last saw her. Albeit a little more disheveled. Her eyes hinted at a tone of sadness, she was staring at him longingly.

The Professor shakily stood up, his knees buckling and he fell back to the ground, Kronya stood up and ran to his side. "Professor, you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard. You've been out for a while..."

Byleth stood back up with the help of Kronya. He turned to her. "Its quiet...The battle, did we lose?"

Kronya raised an eyebrow. "Battle...?"

Byleth nodded, turning to walk towards the Monastery, but Kronya held onto his arm and pulled him back. He turned his around towards her again and glared at her. She glared back.

"What year do you think it is?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question. It was obviously still the first year of school. Well it should've been, before Edelgard decided to end it.

Kronya became noticeably more depressed when he told her what year he believed it was.

"So...You really don't know..." Kronya let go of his arm, holding her hands together. "It's been five years, Professor..."

Byleth's eyes widened. Five years? How was that possible? Kronya continued.

"After you fell off the cliff, Rhea was captured. The Monastery quickly fell, and everyone left. Even your students."

Byleth clutched his hands into fist. His students...He failed them...

"Where are they, my students?"

Kronya shrugged. "I don't know..."

Byleth looked down. His student's probably thought he was dead...They had no doubt given up hope. He was gone for five years...

Five years...

Byleth's thoughts begin to churn. Five years, they had made a promise five years ago...To meet up on a holiday. If what Kronya said about the date was true, then today was that holiday.

Byleth turned away from Kronya and begin to walk towards the ruin Monastery. Kronya chased after him.

"H-Hey! Where do you think you're going!?"

"My students need me. Their waiting for me."

She jumped in front of him, stopping him. "Are you ignoring me?! Your students aren't there anymore! Only bandits reside there now!"

Byleth shook his head. "Me and my students made a promise five years ago. We'd all meet up on this day. Regardless of the circumstance."

"What makes you think they'd honor such a silly promise like that?!"

Byleth narrowed his eyes at her. His sharp gaze picering her, a shiver running down her spine.

"Because their my students, and I am their teacher."

He pushed past her. Continuing his trek towards the Monastery, Kronya staring at him from behind.

"What about me!?"

Byleth stopped in his tracks. Turning around once again and looking at Kronya. Her gaze was intense, angry. He fully turned his body towards her. Waiting for her to elaborate. She took a few steps closer to him.

"Five years, I searched for you...For five years..."

Byleth raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"That's just the thing...I don't know...Ever since you rescued me from the forest...My mind's been filled with nothing but thoughts of you. When I think of you, my chest tightens, my heart beats against me chest, my face gets all hot..." Tears had begun to well in Kronya's widened eyes. She looked almost deranged, slowly going crazy the more she explained herself.

"I had to find you. So when I came here during the battle, and saw you fall off that cliff...I think something inside me broke..." She looked to the ground. "But I couldn't give up...I refused to believe you died..."

She took a few more steps closer to him, Byleth continuing to stare at her. "I didn't eat, or rest, or anything...I searched frantically for you...And now that I've finally found you, you want to leave..." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, her eyeshadow beginning to run. "What have you done to me? Do I mean nothing to you?"

Byleth frowned, glancing away from her and off to the side. Kronya killed his father, she did so with childlike glee. Yet, something stirred within him when he saw the betrayal that almost lead to her death. He didn't know why, but he had to step in. Give her a chance to escape. He didn't plan on seeing her again, but she had practically saved his life. Who knows how much longer he would've been out for. Five years was too long.

"I believe...You're in love with me..." He stated flatly. Kronya widened her eyes, before giggling.

"Don't be ridiculous...There is no such thing as love..."

"How else do you explain what's happening to you?"

Kronya didn't answer, simply staring at him. "Love...I didn't know I was capable of something like that..."

She stepped even closer to him. Now inches away from each other. "Fine then..." She looked up and into his flat, gaze. "I love you..." As she muttered those words, her chest tightened, and suddenly she couldn't stop herself from talking.

"I love you so much it hurts, I love you so much it drives me crazy." What was she doing? She had to stop herself! Tears began to run down her eyes again, she clutched the sides of her head with both hands. Yet she didn't stop spilling everything.

"I can't stop loving you, the thought of you loving someone else is horrific...I only want you to love me..." She threw herself against him. Wrapping her arms around him, maybe being close to him would stop this.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" She began to sob, unable to hold back the tears. She was falling apart, her mind was a mess, her heart was confused. The only thing holding her together was the Professor's presence.

Byleth watched her, concerned for her, but he understanding. To someone like her, this feeling was something so strange. So foreign. Her mind and body, which had only been trained to kill, was experiencing something entirely new.

Her patted her head, which elicited more sobs from her. Eventually she calmed down, shyly pulling away from him, holding her arms behind her back, blushing heavily.

"What should I do, Professor?"

"Come with me." Byleth answered immediately, causing Kronya to suddenly look up in shock.

"B-But...I tried to kill you, and you're students...I even killed you're father..."

Byleth frowned, she was right. Forgiving her for something like that was not easy.

But this was a good start.

He held out his hand, offering it to her. She glanced at it, before looking at him and smiling. Placing her hand in his and he gripped it tight. Ensuring her that he would be there for her.

This was a new start for them. Byleth hoped he would be able to properly answer her sudden, and violent confession.

But for now, this would do.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. It felt a lot weaker then I had planned. It sounded better in my head, as most things do. **

**Kronya is fun to right, its interesting writing her as such a docile character. Its fun to imagine that would be what she's like after she joins the Professor. I hope you guys enjoy these Kronya chapters too. **

**Until next time.**


	45. Encounter With A Rival

**Ye olde jealously chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

What. Was she doing?

Here she was hiding behind a tree, standing in the shade thankfully, spying on her Professor.

Why she was spying on her Professor she did not know. But seeing him talk to Lady Edelgard irked her for some reason.

She knew she had no right to feel this way. But she wasn't sure what this feeling was.

It started off simple. A slight glance towards the Professor when he noticed him talking to another female student, her chest tightening slightly when he would lean over another one of his female students to help her with a problem in the classroom. And it only escalated from there.

Now here she was practically stalking this man. She talked to Yuri about this but he merely chuckled and waved her off. Calling her a "Lost cause". How rude!

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Edelgard let out a loud laugh, the Professor smiling. Her chest grew tighter as a result. Why was she feeling this way? What did Edelgard have that she didn't?

She froze for a second. Where did that thought come from? Why would she even begin to think that...And against Lady Edelgard no less! But...She was curious...

Unlike her, Lady Edelgard had a royal house, in fact she was next in line to becoming the Emperor! No wonder the Professor seemed to smile around her. And talk to her. She didn't like this. She didn't like how Edelgard talked and looked at the Professor. In fact she didn't like any woman doing any of that to the Professor...But she didn't know why she felt that way...The Professor wasn't hers and she certainly wasn't in any type of relationship with him. Although the latter did sound interesting...

She was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't aware that the Professor had disappeared. So when she looked back her eyes darted left and right trying to find him.

"Constance? What are you doing up here?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she whipped her head around to see who it was that called her name. It was the Professor.

"P-Professor! W-What are you..." she cleared her throat and stood up right.

"Professor! What a coincidence meeting you here. Out for a stroll I take it?"

The man in question blinked at her response. "Something like that..." He looked her up and down, then noticed the shade of the tree. "Did you need something?"

Constance looked away, fidgeting with her fingers. "I-I...Saw you talking with Edelgard"

"Edelgard? Oh, we were discussing strategies for the next mission."

"I-I see..." That made her feel a little better. Knowing it was strictly business. But the sight of Edelgard laughing while the Professor smiled still bugged her.

Before she could ask the Professor anything someone else called out to him.

"Professor! One more thing!" Edelgard called out as she ran up. Her smile quickly fading upon seeing Constance. "Oh, Constance. Did you need something from the Professor?"

"N-Nothing in particular..." Constance fidgeted with her hands. Why was she so nervous around Lady Edelgard? And what was that reaction? Why did Edelgard look so unhappy to see her?

"I was making sure Constance was okay. She has trouble in the sunlight." The Professor turned to face Edelgard, explaining Constance's...Unique...Condition.

Constance blushed lightly, the Professor was concerned for her. He knew he treated all his students the same. But she couldn't help but feel special.

Edelgard nodded, but shifted her intense gaze to face Constance. Piercing a hole right through her. What was her problem?

The bell rung and they all looked up at the sound of it.

"Its time to return to class. Do not be late you two." The Professor waved goodbye and turned to walk towards the classroom. Once The Professor was out of earshot, Edelgard sharply turned towards Constance. Glaring at her.

"What is your relation to The Professor?"

Constance raised an eyebrow. "M-My relation?"

Edelgard nodded. "The Professor is a busy man, he does not need some underground girl pestering him."

Constance was taken aback, where did this come from? Why was Edelgard being so rude to her? What had she done? Edelgard certainly had some nerve, even if she was heir to the throne it did not matter!

"I am not just some underground girl! I am Constance Von Nuve-"

"Were"

Constance's eyes widened. "W-What...?"

"Were. You WERE Constance Von Nuvelle. Your house is non-existent. Hardly anyone remembers it." Edelgard placed a hand on her hip. "Now your name is JUST Constance, and The Professor does not need some no-house bothering him."

"W-Who are you to judge who he should and should not be around!?"

Edelgard put a hand to her chin, glancing to the ground "You have a point..." Her gaze returned to Constance. "But I will be with The Professor. That much is certain."

"W-What do you mean?" Constance's chest tightened upon hearing that.

Edelgard noticed Constance's discomfort, smirking. "Me and The Professor are destined to be lovers. Our fates are intertwined after all. You'll see."

Edelgard turned on her heel, walking towards the classroom. Giving Constance no time for a rebuttal.

* * *

From then on Edelgard would make a show of talking to The Professor whenever Constance was around. Casually brushing against him whenever they talked, laughing around him and making him smile. It drove a nail further into Constance's chest.

Constance could hardly find The Professor alone, Edelgard was always close to him. This irked her to no end.

But she didn't want to give up. She needed this man more than anything. She wanted him more than Edelgard, that much was certain. Edelgard might've been the heir to the throne of the Empire, but The Professor was special to her.

While mulling over her thoughts down in The Abyss she ran head first into the man occupying her mind. Jumping back with a light blush; she stared at him. "P-Professor! Forgive me I did not see you there."

As usual, the Professor's blank face stared back at her; it was comforting, in its own little unique way. "Are you feeling okay, Constance?" He raised an eyebrow.

Truth be told, no she wasn't; but she couldn't tell The Professor that. Edelgard was right about one thing: The Professor really did have a lot on his plate. The last thing he needed to worry about was something petty like jealously. But why was the Professor concerned about her in the first place?

"I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"You've been looking down recently; even when you're not in the sunlight."

"O-Oh...I've just been busy is all!" It wasn't a total lie. She had been working on her research. "More importantly, shouldn't you be talking to Edelgard?"

Byleth raised an eyebrow. "Edelgard? Why should I be talking to her?"

"You two have been talking quite a lot recently. I figured you'd be busy talking to her."

The Professor shook his head.

"She's had lots of questions about class. She doesn't quite understand the lesson. Edelgard is busy with things in the empire so she wasn't in class."

"I see..."

They remained quiet, simply staring at each other for a few seconds before Constance saw Edelgard descend the stairs into The Abyss behind the Professor. She panicked and instinctively grabbed the Professor, pulling him into her room and shutting the door quickly. Waiting until the footsteps from Edelgard walked past her door.

"Um...Constance, are you okay?"

Constance noticed that when she had pulled the Professor into her room, she had pushed him against the door and pinned him. She blushed, backing away from him.

"S-Sorry..."

"You seem to be avoiding Edelgard. Is everything okay?"

Constance shook her head. "Professor, I want you to stop talking to Edelgard." Here eyes widened when she realized what she just said. Professor raised an eyebrow.

"Stop talking to Edelgard, why?"

"I-I don't know...Seeing you talk to her, bothers me...My chest tightens every time i see you speak to her."

The Professor smiled. "I see now...Very well, I'll limit how much time I spend with Edelgard. If that'll make you feel better."

Constance blushed at his smile. "A-Are you sure? It seems rather rude..." The Professor shook his head.

"Whatever makes you happy Constance. I am willing to do it."

* * *

Afterwards she didn't see Edelgard talk to the Professor more. Whenever she approached him he waved her off, saying he was too busy or something similar.

Edelgard approached Constance one day after class.

"Whatever you did I hope you understand is pointless. You cannot change me and the Professor's fate." She said, her brow furrowed. Constance smiled.

"Fates are always subject to change. This just happens to be one of those times."

Edelgard narrowed her eyes, glaring at Constance, but Constance did not waiver. The Professor walked up to the two.

"Constance, are you ready to go?"

The blonde noble nodded, walking away with the Professor. Leaving a frustrated Edelgard behind.

* * *

**Bleh, this didn't feel very good. I tried to figure out some way to improve it, but the only conclusion I could come to was deleting the whole thing and starting over. But I've been silent for too long so I had to get a chapter out. **

**Until next time.**


	46. Fitting In

**Another Kronya chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

What was the Professor thinking?

"Everyone, this is Kronya. She'll be joining class from today onward. I hope you all get along."

The orange-haired agarthian standing next to Byleth gave a big smile and a perky wave, now officially wearing the Garreg Mach uniform. The hoodie variation, similar to what Bernadetta wore.

The students were floored; this was a woman who, a few days ago, had just tried to kill them! Not to mention she killed the Professor's own father! And yet he was casually standing next to her, introducing her! On top of all that she even masqueraded as a long dead student. Who was undoubtedly kidnapped, the real Monica must've been terrified...

"P-Professor, is this really a good idea?" Dorothea spoke up. The Professor nodded. "She's changed, she's no longer the killer she was before." Kronya nodding, agreeing with the Professor.

All eyes returned from the Professor to Kronya, who still wore that same grin she had on when she was fighting them.

"Kronya, you can sit next to Ferdinand." He said, pointing to the noble boy, who quickly became distressed. Kronya narrowed her eyes at him, and her grin turned more sinister. "You got it, Professor." Walking perkily over to Ferdinand and plopping in the seat next to him.

"With introductions out of the way, class will now began."

Surprisingly, Kronya paid close attention to the lesson, course whether or not she was actually just staring at the Professor or really paying attention remained to be debated. She did take notes, but Ferdinand had said the "notes" were more like descriptions of someone.

Most likely the Professor.

During the lesson Edelgard would also shoot glares over at Kronya, who would only playfully stick her tongue out in response. The two clearly had history, more than just their basic conversations they had when Kronya pretended to be Monica.

Once class was over, while everyone else gathered their things or left the room Kronya would instead hop up from her seat and walk up to the Professor and just stand by him. It was odd. No one really bothered questioning it though. Most were too afraid of Kronya, some of them had begun wondering if the Professor was underneath some sort of spell.

When they approached Rhea or Seteh they said the Professor was fully responsible for her, and refused to elaborate.

Something had to be going on.

* * *

"What are you planning?!" Edelgard had cornered Kronya in a obscured corner of the Monastery, pinning her against the wall by pressing the top of her axe against Kronya's throat. She had Hubert standing watch.

Kronya gripped the large axe head, struggling at first before giggling. "Whatever do you mean, Edie?"

"Getting close to the Professor like that, don't think you can tempt him over to your side!"

"Are we not on the same side, Edie?"

Edelgard grit her teeth. "You are not on our side, and stop calling me that." She lowered her axe, releasing Kronya's throat. Who still kept that same smile on her face.

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous~"

Edelgard narrowed her eyes. "As if I'd be jealous of a used rag like you"

Kronya's smile faded, her gaze sharpening. "You take that back..."

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Have I struck a nerve?"

"You have no idea what I've been through..." Kronya muttered bitterly.

"Nor do I care."

The two glared daggers at each other before someone called out both their names, the two turning towards the source. Seeing the Professor glaring at them both. Edelgard looked behind him, seeing a bewildered Hubert. He rushed up to her, bowing deeply. "Forgive me Lady Edelgard, I do not know how he snuck past me. One second he was there the next..."

"What are you doing." His gaze turned to look at Edelgard. Who pointed her axe at Kronya.

"Surely you cannot trust this...This...Liar!"

"I trust her."

"But why! She killed your father!"

The Professor's glare deepened, she could see in his eyes a brief flash of sadness.

"He was my father. His death is of no concern to you..." He turned to Kronya, then back to Edelgard. "I cannot forgive Kronya for what she did...But I can at least guide her towards rehabilitation."

Edelgard remained silent as she glared back at the Professor before pushing past him. "Do what you wish." Hubert following closely behind her.

Byleth watched the two leave, then turned back to Kronya. Who was hugging herself, and looking solemnly down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Professor. If you hadn't spared me you wouldn't be at odds with your students." The Professor shook his head.

"I've made my choice, they'll come around eventually." Byleth said. Kronya remained silent.

"I must return to my duties. Would you like to come with me?" The Professor asked. Kronya shook her head. "I-I'll be fine" she offered him a slight smile.

The Professor nodded before walking away, both of them emerging from the corner. Unaware of Edelgard watching from afar.

Edelgard turned to Hubert. "Follow her, see what she's planning."

"As you wish, Lady Edelgard."

* * *

Kronya's "plans" were simply to get to know the Professor's students. Many people averted their gazes whenever she walked by them, some would glare. But it didn't bother Kronya.

All that mattered to her was the Professor.

He was such a magnificent man, not only did he single-handedly defeat her in battle, but he spared her. After she ran away from the battle when the Professor rescued her, she spent the next few hours sorting out her feelings, processing what just happened. Sure she called out to the Professor for help, but he didn't expect him to actually come and save her; not after everything she did to him.

Her mind practically shattered in that forest, trying to process what had happened. With the Agarthans, she only ever knew hatred and killing; there was no room for anything else.

Something like compassion had no meaning to her. No reason, the very existence of it was an enigma to her. So to suddenly experience it was enough to turn her entire world upside down.

When she emerged from those woods she was a changed woman. She was so confused; overflowing with unknown desires and emotions. The Professor was the only one who could help her.

But why would he? She killed his father, tried to kill him and his students, she was apart of the Church's sworn enemies; he would sooner strike her down then listen to a word she had to say.

Yet to her surprise the Professor did not kill her. He took her in, got her fitted for a school uniform, and enrolled her in his class. He defended her when the church wanted to execute her, vouched for her, said that she could change.

When he introduced her to the class she knew they were afraid of her. She didn't blame them,

She also knew Edelgard would be pissed, and suspicious of her.

Other then Edelgard and Hubert, the rest of the students were relatively kind to her; either that, or they were too scared to talk to her.

Being pulled from her thoughts by someone calling her name, she whipped around to face the source of the voice. Being met with a brunette with a hat, and a small purple haired girl hiding behind the brunette. Kronya grinned widely at them. She remembered seeing them on the battlefield, mainly the purple-haired one. Who stuck close to the Professor during their encounter.

"Hello~ Did you need something?" Kronya tilted her head, a wide grin on her face. She wanted to see them squirm as they tried to interact with her.

Wait, what was that thought?

The brunette spoke up. "I-I'm Dorothea, and this is Bernadetta...We were wondering if you wanted to have some tea with us..."

"Tea, huh?" Kronya thought for a moment. She had tea back when she was pretending to be Monica, the Professor had served her some. It was something she did not forget, as the taste was unparalleled to anything she had tasted before.

"Sure! I love tea!"

Dorothea let out a smile and a sigh of relief. Leading her to the courtyard with hedges just behind the cafeteria.

They all sat down at the table where a tea set was already set up. Dorothea poured the three of them tea and gave each of them a plate with tea cakes on it.

Kronya went to reach for her cup, but stopped. Noticing that Bernadetta and Dorothea were holding their tea cups by the little handle. Instead of simply grabbing the whole cup like Kronya did. The way they drank from it was so elegant, Kronya glanced down at her cup.

The Professor had spared her and brought her to the Monastery in hopes of giving her a chance at a normal life. She had a long way to go, and it was not going to be easy; so she best start with the simple things. Like holding a tea cup properly.

She wrapped her fingers around the thin, curved handle and lifted it from the little plate it sat on. She watched Dorothea and Bernadetta when they drank from the cup. They tilted it towards their mouth a bit, while also tilting their head back. She mimicked their actions. Emptying the cup in one gulp. She set the cup back down on its plate, and looked up. Seeing Bernadetta and Dorothea staring at her. Had she down something wrong?

"Y-You drink pretty fast..." Dorothea spoke up, Bernadetta nodding meekly.

"Oh...D-Do I?" Kronya blushed, looking down at the table.

"Are you perhaps, trying to copy us?" Bernadetta finally spoke up. Kronya shot her a glance and the recluse squeaked, looking away.

"You noticed?" Kronya was impressed. This shy girl seemed to be quite sharp. Bernadetta nodded slightly.

"Why are you trying to copy us?" Dorothea tilted her head.

"I want to be normal...The Professor granted me a second chance. I want to fit in." Kronya fidgeted with her hands.

"You don't have to worry about fitting in, Kronya."

Kronya looked between me the two of them. "But you're all scared of me. I can smell it."

Bernadetta squeaked. "Y-Y-You can smell...Fear?"

Kronya nodded, a wide grin appearing on her face. This girl was so fun, watching her squirm excited Kronya.

There it was again...Those thoughts...

Dorothea poured Kronya another cup of tea as she munched on the tea cake offered to her. "I don't think you have to worry about being normal. I won't lie in that you do scare us a bit...But if the Professor trust you, then so will we." Dorothea offered Kronya a bright smile. The Agarthan eyes widened. This was the first smile she saw that didn't harbor any ill or mischievous intent. It was another strange feeling she'd have to get used to.

Kronya reached for her cup, stopping when she saw her hand. It was shaking terribly. Something was wrong, her vision was slowly going red.

She looked at her hands, they were drenched in blood; the thick substance dripping onto the table and into her tea. She stood up quickly, knocking the chair she was sitting in over, her breathing quick and panicked.

"W-Whats wrong!?" Dorothea stood up and approached Kronya, who backed away. Dorothea looked at her, concerned.

"B-Blood...There's so much blood." Kronya held out her hands for Dorothea to see. The brunette looked at them and shook her head.

"There's no blood Kronya, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Dorothea reached a hand out and Kronya slapped it away with one of her ribbon-like tendrils. Pointing the sharp ends at Dorothea.

Wait, when did her tendrils come out?

Whispers filled her head, visions of Dorothea and Bernadetta laying in a bloody heap, the grass soaked in their bright red blood; fogged her mind.

Kill, kill, kill! She was going to kill them! Beautiful bright blood was going to spill from their eyes and mouth! She wanted to see it, she wanted to see their sweet, innocent faces twisted in horror.

"K-Kronya?"

She looked between Bernadetta and Dorothea. A few other students had noticed the commotion and were now watching and whispering among themselves. Kronya backed away and recalled her tendrils. The appendages retreating behind her and disappearing behind her back. "S-Stay away from me."

Kronya fled the scene, leaving a confused Dorothea and a scared Bernadetta. The latter who passed out in her seat.

* * *

What was happening to her. She thought she fixed herself, she was changed now. Right? She was a different person now. So why, why are these thoughts returning to her?

She walked along the area outside the dorms, hugging herself and shaking. Whenever she looked at someone a quick vision of them having suffered a horrific death flashed in her mind. She kept her head low.

The Professor, she had to find the Professor.

"You there. Stop."

Kronya froze, slowly turning her head to look behind her. Seeing a man with long black hair wrapped up in a messy bun, his eyes were sharp.

"W-What do you want?"

The man stared at her silently for a bit before finally speaking. "You probably don't remember me, but I am Felix. I saw you and the Professor fight in the forest." He looked away from her. "I've never seen anyone fight like that, or corner the Professor so easily." His gaze returned to her and he pointed at her. "Therefore, I wish to spar with you! Show me your skills!"

This was bad, this a terrible idea. If she were to wound up in a fight, even if it was a spar, she wasn't sure what would happen. But she knew it couldn't be good.

"P-Perhaps another time."

"Are you scared? How unfitting, after everything I've heard of you I figured you'd be a challenging opponent."

Scared? Her? She was bred to kill, she was a weapon.

That's right...A weapon...

Kill, kill, kill! Those words echoed endlessly in her mind again. Her vision became red and wide grin appeared on her face.

"Okay...Lets spar..."

* * *

"Kronya!"

She came to, what happened? Where was she? She looked around, this was the dueling arena. When did she get here?

Something moved below her, and she looked down. Seeing that Felix man from earlier, she was on top of him.

He was covered in bruises, his arms, legs and torso were all bleeding. Kronya noticed her tendrils were out again, the tip of them dripping blood. She looked to her hands, covered in blood, a wooden dagger lay in her hand, broken in half and equally covered in blood.

Her tendrils retreated into her back and she got up, backing away slowly. There were students surrounding them, all cowering in fear and whispering. Kronya clutched her head with both hands, trying to drown out the voices. The whispers in her head were telling her to kill everyone.

She fell to her knees, it was too much. What was she thinking? Did she really think she could live a normal life after everything she had done?

She heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approach it. If it was someone coming to kill her, then she was ready for it.

But instead, she felt two arms wrap around her and hug her tightly, pressing her head against their chest. She opened her eyes and looked up, it was the Professor.

"Hold still, Felix." Kronya glanced over at the black-haired man, a female student was bent over him, healing him. A couple of the Professor's other students were around too. But they didn't look as scared as the others.

"Professor...I messed up..." Tears begin to fill her eyes, a new sensation.

"Shh..." He shushed her, stroking her head. They two pulled away from each other, both of them on their knees staring at each other,

She looked behind him, the doors to the Arena being thrown open and in walked Seteh with a bunch of church guards.

"What is the meaning of this commotion?!" Seteh looked around the area, staring at the wounded Felix before looking to Kronya.

"You!" He approached her, his fist clenched. But the Professor stepped in front of him. Hiding Kronya behind him. Seteh narrowed his eyes at the Professor.

"Byleth, It thought I made it clear would happen if this...Thing, reverted to its previous ways."

"Give her a second chance."

Seteh chuckled. "A second chance? Are you out of your mind?! I said one chance! It had one chance to fix itself and it failed. It must now be executed."

"Its my fault, I overestimated her ability to change by herself. I should have been watching over her more."

Seteh furrowed his brow even further. "Do not try to take the blame for this, Professor Byleth! How can you defend this thing when it just tried to kill one of your students! When it even killed your father!"

Byleth's brow furrowed, and anger filled his eyes. A rare sight for his students.

"Everyone keeps saying that she killed my father as if I don't know. He was my father, he was the only one who understood me. Not a day goes by where I don't miss him." He stood up, looking at Seteh directly in the eyes. "I can't forgive Kronya for killing him."

"They why save it?" Seteh crossed his arms, his anger against Kronya subsiding for now yet his brow remained furrowed.

"Because I'm tired of all this killing. Sons killing their fathers, brothers killing brothers, villagers killing each other. I've killed so many people in my life, I do not wish to go down that path anymore then I already have."

Silence filled the air as Byleth and Seteh glared at each other. Eventually, Seteh broke the silence.

"While your words do resonate with me, I'm afraid this is bigger then that. Step aside Byleth, judgement must be carried out."

Byleth did not budge, instead drawing his sword and readying it against Seteh who backed up in surprise.

"You would dare draw your sword against me! After everything me and the church have done for you! After you just said you would not kill!"

"If it is for one of my students, I would do anything."

"You-" A voice interrupted him.

"Seteh, cease."

Everyone turned towards the arena door, where Rhea was standing.

"Rhea...But-" Seteh gasped in surprise.

"Seteh, I said cease. Give the Professor a second chance."

Seteh glanced at Kronya then back to Rhea. "But it is-"

"I am aware of what she is. But the Professor's words ring true. I fear we have lost sight of what the church truly represents these past months. Let this be our redemption."

Seteh and Rhea stared at each other for a few minutes before Seteh looked back to Byleth. "One last chance. If this thing slips up I will not hesitate to kill it on the spot." Byleth didn't respond. Simply staring at Seteh before sheathing his sword.

Rhea and Seteh along with the church guards that accompanied him left. Byleth turned back to Kronya and gave her a small smile before walking over to check on Felix.

"How are you?" He asked, kneeling down next to him. Most of Felix's wounds had been healed and he chuckled.

"Now you're worried about me..."

A small smile formed on Byleth's face before he turned back to Kronya and approached her, offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

The incident with Kronya had made him realize just how far gone Kronya truly was. He should've paid more attention, realized that curing Kronya was going to take a lot more work.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he moved out of bed and opened it, not too surprised to see Kronya a in a black sleeping gown, clutching a pillow and blushing.

"P-Professor...I wanted to sleep...With you..." She muttered, Byleth smiled. Seeing her like this made him realize that this would all be worth it in the end. This was going to be his redemption for everything he had done as the Ashen Demon.

He opened the door wider and let Kronya walk in, she hopped on his bed and he joined her. The agarthan killer snuggling up to him and the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A weak ending, I know. But I'm not good at endings! At least not entirely.**

**This wound up being a lot longer then I meant it to be. I hope that makes up for my lack of chapters. I've been busy lately with work and school.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. **

**Until next time!**


	47. My Selfish Pride

**I watched Constance's support again and I forget she's basically an ojou-sama.**

**So here's a chapter of The Professor gaining the respect and admiration of Constance**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"You!"

Byleth looked up from his paper work on his desk, seeing a furious Constance with her hands on her hips; her brow furrowed. She held up a piece of paper in front of his face.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Byleth looked from Constance's face to the piece of paper.

"Its an exam."

Constance pulled back the paper. "I am well aware of what this is, I mean why did you mark this question wrong!?" She pointed to one of the many essay questions, where next to it was an X.

"Because you got it wrong."

"How!?"

Byleth set down his quill. "In the question I asked you to name the female mage responsible for discovering hexes and briefly describe her life."

Constance grinned. "And I put Tharja!"

Byleth nodded. "That is correct, but its the second part of the question you got wrong."

"Again, how!?"

Byleth held his hands together. "Can you please explain to me what you put for the second part of the question."

Constance held the piece of paper in her hands and read off her answer.

"Tharja was a princess of Plegia, she fell in love with a royal tactician who in turned assisted her in her research into hexes."

"That is wrong."

"What!?" Constance looked up from her exam.

"Tharja was nothing more than a regular foot soldier, a combat mage for Plegia. She was recruited by a prince to fight in his army."

"And the tactician?"

"Ah, Robin. They started off a commoner, but was given the status of a royal tactician by the same prince who recruited Tharja."

"G-Given royal status?" Constance wasn't even aware that was possible.

Byleth took the exam from her and scribbled off the X. "I'll give you points for it since the lesson was about foreign affairs and I don't expect you all to know much about that."

"Keep your points! I do need your pity!" Constance turned around stormed off.

Who did that man think he was? He dared mark a question wrong? Well its not like she cared in the first place, it was just a stupid exam after all. It was nothing more then a waste of time and a distraction from restoring her house. So unless that commoner had an idea that could greatly benefit her dream he best keep his nose to himself. And his students! There were unbearable! Hanging off his every word like dogs, even nobles like Ferdinand and Edelgard herself seemed to be enraptured by him.

That last part was something she could not wrap her head around, Edelgard was the heir to the throne of the Adrestian Empire; and yet she was always around the Professor. Constantly paying attention in class, asking questions, she even talked about him almost all the time.

Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one with her head on straight. The only reason she even agreed to be in that man's class was so she could broaden her horizons a bit, and get closer to Edelgard so she could discuss the plans of rebuilding House Nuvelle.

But Edelgard was either too busy or only ever wanted to talk of the Professor. Fine then! If that mercenary was so great then he would have to prove himself, not that he'd ever get a chance too.

* * *

"You!"

Byleth turned around as he was walking along the courtyard. Seeing Constance underneath the shade of a tree, pointing at him.

"Did you need something, Constance?" He approached her and she frowned.

"I'd prefer it if you did not refer to me so casually."

"How shall I refer to you then?"

Constance beamed. "By my full name! Constance Von Nuvelle!"

The two stared at each other in silence. "Did you need something, Consta-"

"Von Nuvelle!"

"..."

The two continued to stare at each other.

"Did you need something?"

Constance frowned before sighing and pointing at Byleth again. "I've heard from your students that you are regarded as one of, if not the best swordsman in all of Fodlan!"

Byleth scratched the back of his neck. "I wouldn't really say that..."

Constance ignored him. "But they have obviously never heard of Yuri!" She placed both hands on her hips. "Therefore, I've arranged a duel between the two of you! Come along now!"

Constance led him to the training grounds, ducking in between spots of shade as Byleth followed her.

Once they arrived at their destination Byleth spotted Yuri standing in the middle, waiting for them he turned towards the Professor and smiled.

"Ah, Professor. Sorry about this, I would have said no but I was curious myself to see how good you really were."

The Professor approached the middle of the training grounds while Constance watched from the shade, grinning to herself. The two swordsman stood opposite of each other.

"Its fine, I've been meaning to judge your abilities myself."

"Oh? Then I won't hold back"

Constance's grin did not waiver, this mercenary was no match for Yuri. Yuri was cunning, and quick. She had never seen such swordsmanship, even if he did fight with dirty tactics it was impressive nonetheless.

Constance's grinned quickly disappeared however when in three minutes the duel was already over.

Byleth had knocked the sword out of Yuri's hand and kicked him in the chest, knocking the ashen wolf leader to the ground and pointed the wooden sword at him. Yuri only stared up dumbfounded.

"A-Amazing...You win..." Yuri stuttered. Byleth gave a small grin before moving the sword away from Yuri and offering him his hand. Byleth helped Yuri up before speaking. "I have something I must attend to, I would not mind dueling with you again." Yuri nodded. "Y-Yes..."

Byleth walked past Constance, nodding to her as he did.

What was that!? How did that stupid commoner defeat Yuri so quickly!? He barely even had a chance!

Yuri walked by Constance but she stopped him. "Yuri! What was that!? What happened! I expected better from you!"

Yuri didn't say anything, instead glancing away. Constance raised an eyebrow, walking around him to get a look at his face. But Yuri kept turning away, hiding his face.

"Yuri are you...Blushing?"

He turned to her in surprise, a clear blush on his face. "W-What n-no I..." He cleared his throat. "Just try to stay out of trouble." He walked past her and out the training grounds. Constance crossed her arms.

That commoner won this time, but he will surely lose next time.

* * *

"You! Why am I going over there!?"

Despite what Constance said about the man she had to admit he certainly knew how to give out orders. No doubt his skill came from his mercenary background.

Yet even then, there was no excuse for his current orders.

Byleth had looked up at her sudden outburst from the map he was holding out. "I need you and Caspar over there once the enemy tries to flank us."

Constance narrowed her eyes. "You speak as if you know exactly how these bandits will move." She crossed her arms. "Not to mention, it is currently the middle of night. How do you expect us to know if bandits are approaching us?"

"The bandits will be using torches."

"And how could you possibly know that!?" The rest of the Professor's students were watching them now. Why they didn't similarly question the mercenary's orders was beyond her.

"Constance, either follow my orders or return to the Monastery." Byleth stood up straight and stared down at her. Constance glared back before turning her head and mounting her pegasus, flying over to the position Byleth pointed out on the map earlier. Leaving Caspar to scramble to catch up.

There, she waited along with Caspar for the bandits who were supposedly supposed to come. She heard the sound of fighting off in the distance, no doubt the commoner and the rest of his moronic students were engaging the main force. Leaving Constance and Caspar on the sidelines.

This was stupid. She was a renowned mage, utterly unmatched! The only person who could even compare to her was that Lysithea girl but Constance was naturally born with magic! Not altered like Lysithea was.

Thirty minutes had passed and still no sign of any flanking bandits. Caspar had taken to attempting to balance his axe on the palm of his hand, Constance sighed. This was it. She was done trying to reason with the commoner, screw his orders, the restoration of House Nuvelle would get no where if she was stuck underneath his leadership.

She took to the skys on her pegasus, leaving Caspar behind as he called out to her. Raining lighting and fire down on the bandits below her.

With her help the battle no doubt went by quicker than usual. As she landed the commoner walked up to her and she turned around, a big smile on her face as she was prepared to show him just how wrong he was.

Her smile quickly faded however, when she saw the look on his face and the fiery rage in his eyes. She cowered as he walked right up to her.

"I thought I told you to stay put with Caspar."

"Y-Yes but I..."

"This is the battlefield, Constance. Death is just a wrong misstep away."

"Caspar was more then capable of handling those bandits by himself!"

Byleth narrowed his eyes at her. "Was he?"

He looked to the side and she followed his gaze. Seeing a gravely wounded Caspar being loaded up onto a wagon. Numerous arrows riddled his body and he was barely breathing.

She turned to look back at the Professor but he had already walked away. A few of the other students stared at her before they looked away and followed their Professor. Leaving Constance alone.

What had she done?

* * *

Constance rarely went out of The Abyss after that incident. She didn't attend class either and no one came looking for her. As she was sitting at her desk she noticed Hapi walk by her room. She popped out of her room to catch her.

"Hapi! I've been meaning to ask you about something!"

Hapi turned her head to look at Constance, a surprisingly serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry Constance but I'm on my way to class."

"C-Class?"

Hapi nodded. Constance's brows furrowed and she placed both hands on her hips.

"How can you attend that mans class?! He teaches nothing!" Constance's stern look faded when Hapi glared at her.

"I don't think you have any right to say anything after what happened during the last battle."

"B-But I..."

"You need to fix yourself, Coco. This isn't like you, I don't even know who you are anymore."

Constance panicked. "I-I'm your friend! I'm your Coco!"

Hapi turned her whole body towards Constance. "Are you? Or are you Constance Von Nuvelle."

"I-I'm..." Constance trailed off and looked away. She heard Hapi hold back a sigh.

"I'm running late for class." The red head turned around and left, leaving Constance with her confused emotions.

She was out of friends, everyone seemed to hate her. Edelgard did not even acknowledge her existence, Hapi would only make excuses, Balthus would pretend to be busy and Yuri would tell her what an utter fool she was being.

It wasn't fair! She was a Nuvelle! Part of the once prestigious House Nuvelle! And while that glory may have faded she would surely regain it!

So how dare a man like the Professor have more than her? How could he inspire people and be so bright even though he was just a commoner? He had nothing to his name! He was nothing!

Unless...There was something she was missing, unless she was actually wrong...But that couldn't be, could it?

Would he know? The Professor? He seemed to know everything; he knew what to say, what to do. She would have to ask him, but to do so would be such an embarrassment to her. If history found out that a Nuvelle had asked for help from a commoner it would all be over!

No! No more of this! A classmate had almost died because of her incompetence, if a fellow comrade of her died because of her actions that would stain her reputation even worse!

She would shelf this selfish pride of hers, she would ask the Professor. Her Professor would surely know what to do.

* * *

"Professor?"

Byleth looked up once he finished locking up the classroom. It was late in the evening, the sun had just set below the horizon and Constance was staring at him, fidgeting with her hands.

"Do you need something, Constance?"

Constance didn't say anything at first, she glanced side to side. "C-Could we talk? In the classroom..."

Byleth looked between her and the door leading to the classroom before nodding. Unlocking it and letting her in. He shut the door behind him and turned around.

"What did you need Cons-"

"Forgive me!" Constance bowed deeply, leaving Byleth speechless.

"Constance?"

"I let my stupid pride get in my way and I failed to see just how brilliant you truly are! I failed to see what benefits you could offer me and my dream, I only ever cared about myself and because of that a classmate of mine almost died!" Constance had begun tearing up now. "So I beg of you! Forgive me!"

Byleth didn't say anything at first before he kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling Constance slightly.

"I forgive you."

Constance looked up, her eyeshadow beginning to run from her tears. "T-That easily? But how! I put you through so much trouble!" The Professor shook his head. "I've handled worse. Besides, I can understand how a noble can see an issue with taking orders from me."

Constance blushed lightly. Of course, to the Professor her challenges were hardly anything. He truly was amazing.

"H-How is Caspar?"

"He'll make a full recovery, and don't worry; he doesn't blame you." the Professor held his chin in his hand for a moment. "I believe he said something along the lines of: "It was great training!"

Constance sighed in relief. The Professor kept speaking. "As for the others it may take a bit. But so long as you apologize to them, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Constance nodded. "Thank you, Professor..."

Byleth smiled and stood up, offering her his hand. She cautiously took it and he helped her up, walking over to the classroom door and opening it up for her. They both left the room and Byleth locked the door behind him. Finally he turned to her.

"Will I see you in class tomorrow?"

Constance nodded eagerly. "Yes, you will..."

Byleth smiled again. "I'm glad; you're a brilliant girl, Constance. Its an honor to have you as one of my students." Constance blushed a deep shade of red, but the Professor didn't catch it as he turned around and walked towards the dorms.

She truly underestimated the Professor.

* * *

**I feel as if I've been hard on myself lately I went back and reread some of the chapters I was unhappy about and they all sounded pretty good to me. I don't know what I was talking about when I complained about them.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this. HUGE thanks to T.S. Atlas for giving me some ideas and advice on this chapter.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
